


Diamond Crystal

by AbsoluteZXING



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Idol!Jongin, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Slight Angst?, Subspace, ageswap, closemindedpeopleofcourse, kaisoofluff, kyungsooisyounger, slighthomophobia, slightsubspace, they'remarried, willaddtagsasigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: Can you look at me?





	1. Moving Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a new on going fic so please be patient~ Let's enjoy! <3

 

It didn't matter how the sun set or the sun rise, what mattered for Kyungsoo was whether he'd have his husband look at him or keep him isolated as usual.

 

He has been married for three years already. Not wanting to dive deeper into that arrangement, he somehow got the chance to get hitched with one of the most wanted model/actor in all over America and now, Asia.

 

Don’t take it the wrong way, he got married when he was 18, he was under his Aunt’s guidance when the latter moved to the US and managed to get his new husband force Kyungsoo into a marriage with a 20 year old Abercrombie model. Go figure, apparently almost everything is legal in the US. Jongin, however didn’t reject the proposition as if it was his ticket to freedom or something.

 

No words were spoken after they were married, just the smallest interactions, briefest conversations and the coldest addressing of each other. The ceremony was small, quick and mostly right for Jongin and well, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo just agreed to the whole thing half-heartedly mainly because he didn’t want to suffer anymore under his aunt’s violent attitude. He was a secret that Jongin kept or still keeping and he actually wants to be seen by his husband now, more than ever.

 

The thing is, they moved back to Korea. Jongin being a full Korean and an expensive known actor, was sought after by the Korean entertainment business and since the older pretty much speaks fluently in four different languages he barely asked Kyungsoo if he wanted to move back to Korea.

 

He’s almost positive that Jongin waited for this chance, for Kyungsoo to turn 21 and then run away from the US, why? Kyungsoo doesn’t know a thing, so let’s not ask.

 

Kyungsoo’s still on his second year in college while Jongin just graduated, aside from being a world class model and actor, he’s actually really really smart but that doesn’t mean he tutors Kyungsoo.

 

They lived in a penthouse in California but Jongin has his own maid and well Kyungsoo could do anything on his own. Jongin or his manager drops an envelope of cash for expenses every first Monday of the month on Kyungsoo’s bedside table and that’s about it.

 

 

 

Now that they just landed in Korea, Kyungsoo’s a bit confused. Jongin’s manager came with them and Kyungsoo favors the man so much because he cares for Kyungsoo more than Jongin does. Minseok is a fellow Korean and he’s only 26. Kyungsoo took an earlier flight than the two men and since he had lived most of his life in Korea he didn’t bother complaining about the possibility of getting lost.

 

“Mr. Doh?”

 

Kyungsoo spins around faster than he could ever do making him out balanced and caught by the stranger who was wearing a pair of sunglasses in the middle of the afternoon inside the airport. Once he was steadied back to his feet, he cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly at the man. 

 

“Oh, yes! I am Kyungsoo!” he answers too perky, as he tested his Korean tongue again  


 

The man in front of him wasn’t a familiar face nor a someone who is Korean. He looks at the tall man in confusion before the man finally gets why the young man was staring.

 

“Ah, I’m Kris. I’m friends with Minseok. I’ll take you to your apartment”

 

“Are you—” Kyungsoo stops mid-sentence frowning at the phrase he wanted to ask. He pursed his lips and furrows his brows earning a deep chuckle from the man.

 

“I’m a friend of Minseok. I assure you I mean no harm, I’m in the entertainment business, a manager of a bratty idol. Minseok asked me to look for a place for you” the taller explained with a small smile

 

“Only me” Kyungsoo frowns and Kris seemed to notice that.

 

The taller took the push cart from him, probably wondering how Kyungsoo managed to haul out 4 large suitcases and two small ones from the baggage counter.

 

“He lives next to you, just so you know. Minseok didn’t want to risk the media finding out about you before Jongin~ssi makes a debut here in Korea. Besides, he was the one who explicitly told Minseok to get you two a joined place” Kris offers as if he knew what Kyungsoo was thinking of. 

 

When they both got out of the airport, Kyungsoo sees the swarm of reporters who were about to go inside the airport, Kris just scoffed and pushed the cart towards a waiting black van that is too much for Kyungsoo’s luggage.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t even blush about the idea of Jongin wanting their places to be close because he knows that the older only wants it for convenience. He has already seen the divorce papers that Jongin left on the breakfast counter before they left US. It’s only time before the older asks him to sign it.

 

“You still sound fluent in Korean, do you talk to Minseok in Korean?” Kris asks with a small smile. 

 

He opens the back door and started stuffing the large suitcases inside. Kyungsoo now wonders how he managed to bring them all here. 

 

“Ah, some of my classmates are Koreans and well, bullies are harsh so we tend to stick together” Kyungsoo answers quietly. 

 

“You get bullied a lot?” Kris asks as Kyungsoo helps him put in the smaller suitcases and his backpack inside the car. 

 

“Mostly because I’m short and because of my narrow frame. One time I actually went home with a bruise on my face” Kyungsoo says flatly 

 

Kris gasped before he closed the back door and opened the passenger door for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s not used to this treatment and he’s also surprised that the tall man was warmer than he looked.

 

Kris is probably a good 6 ft. 3 inches more or less, he also has a striking blonde hair and a piercing cold gaze that makes Kyungsoo shiver to his bones but he is actually harmless and kind. More reason for Kyungsoo to abide by the “don’t judge a book by its cover” saying. 

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell Minseok! He’s really fond of you!”

 

“I’m not his uhmmm…I’m okay. I don’t need to..” Kyungsoo trails off, not knowing what to say, thankfully a loud ring echoed the car, making Kris sigh and groan in frustration 

 

“Hold on. This brat is a headache” Kris says before tapping the screen on the dashboard to answer the call. 

 

“Byun” Kris answers flatly but Kyungsoo could hear the fondness of the man through it 

 

“Kris hyung! Sehunnie wants to come over. It’s fine, right?” the voice on the other line asks

 

The man was too lively for Kyungsoo. He barely could allow himself to be noisy let alone  _ that _ kind of noisy. 

 

“No. You have a schedule tomorrow morning. Early!” Kris scolds as he makes a left turn from the intersection. 

 

“But!!!! Sehunnie’s already here! He has classes tomorrow too!” the man answers back, almost sounding as if he was daring Kris to throw him out. 

 

“Then why are you hanging out with him!?” the older growls in frustration 

 

“You told me not to go out of this damn building so I’m here. I don’t have training--and who are you with?!” the man suddenly changes topic and forcing Kyungsoo too glance at the screen because his voice was almost too loud for comfort. 

 

“What?” Kris asks, his eyebrows were already furrowed and he was actually frowning already. 

 

“WELL KIM JONGIN JUST LANDED ON THE AIRPORT THERE ARE PICTURES AND I’M DAMN SURE THAT THIS IS YOU. YOU’RE LIKE REALLY TALL AND WHO ELSE WEARS SHADES INSIDE OF THE AIRPORT OR WELL OUT OF IT SINCE THIS IS CAPTURED OUTSIDE. WHO WAS THAT PETITE MAN BESIDE YOU” the man half yells as he points out his proof

 

“It’s none of your business” Kris answers flatly

 

“It’s my business when you use my work car to fetch tha—oh wow, nice thighs” the man comments lightly, making Kyungsoo’s cheeks turn bright red 

 

“Baekhyun” Kris calls out in a warning tone

 

“OMG! He’s in the car with you! Put me on speaker!!!! Hyung!!!!” the man whines, Kris looks at Kyungsoo apologetically before going back to look at the road

 

“Hello” Kyungsoo greets quietly to stop the yelling from the other side of the line. He’s actually worried that the man might damage his vocal chords or something 

 

He hears a faint sound of a grunt before the man’s voice echoed in the car again. “Wow that’s a voice. Hi. I’m Byun Baekhyun, Korea’s most cheerful idol, a part of the most colorful group, EXO. It’s a pleasure to speak to you” he greets politely

 

“Cut the bullshit, Baek. He’s taken” Kris says flatly, rolling his eyes as he scoffs in amusement

 

“Damn. If he’s not married, I can still get him though, right?” Baekhyun lightly points out

 

Kyungsoo’s not even sure that same sex marriage is already welcomed here in Korea but he knows how much the media personnels are vultures and they eat up their own artists once they see a mistake or a rumor. 

 

“Uhm. I’m Doh Kyungsoo. I’m not an idol, I’m still studying. I came from America but I’m Korean too” he softly introduces himself, feeling a bit weird that he hasn’t seen the man he was talking to. 

 

“Please tell me you’re studying in Bell Cyber University or I swear to everyone I’ll kick Sehun out”

 

Kyungsoo could hear the faint whines of someone else who was probably Sehun so instead of having the man kick out, he answers quietly. 

 

“I am, I just transferred and I’m starting school on Monday” he says 

 

“Dammit, Byun if yo—”

 

Before Kris could even finish half of his sentence, Baekhyun speaks up again, this time his tone was more serious or maybe mischievous. “Okay. Bye hyung, bye Kyungsoo~ssi, I hope to meet you really soon!” Baekhyun says before hanging up, leaving Kyungsoo clueless and Kris almost looking like he wants to strangle Baekhyun. 

  
  


 

The apartment was more than what Kyungsoo expected. He’s not someone that’s very fond of Jongin’s large penthouse because it doesn’t feel homey so he thinks that this apartment is better, it’s large for two people but more than enough for Kyungsoo. 

 

He enters the foyer, right behind Kris and the helper that they called for to help with Kyungsoo’s suitcases. The foyer was simple, two doors on either side, by the entrance and there’s a mirror one of the sides.

 

The building was actually secure, there are two sets of doors by the lobby, two security desks and there’s also a personal security key card for tenants to use at the elevator. The building was like a fortress and it’s expensive too, he supposes. 

 

As soon as the door closed and the helper left, Kris gave Kyungsoo a small smile, urging the younger to move further inside the place. 

 

“Minseok fully furnished the whole place. There are three rooms, two bathrooms and an en-suite bathroom in your master’s bedroom. The door on the foyer is a connecting door to the next apartment the other one is for your shoe closet” Kris explained as he helped Kyungsoo haul the suitcases inside the large living room. 

 

The living room felt light, the L-shaped couch looked to comfortable to sit at, adjacent to it was a love seat, across it was a bench chair and the television propped by the wall, under it was a vast entertainment set-up, complete with game consoles and speakers.

 

They’re on the 14th floor his apartment number is 1412 while the next one was 1414. He doesn’t mind living up on the building since he has huge floor to ceiling length windows by the living room that showcases the high life of Apgujeong. 

 

“Change your passcode after I leave, there’s an instruction manual by the breakfast counter. I got you a few groceries but it won’t last you a week so go and fetch your groceries. There’s a mart at the building next door but the grocery is a few blocks away. If you need help, call me. I live here anyway on the 3rd floor, away from all the noise” Kris explained as quick as he could, trusting that Kyungsoo could understand him easily

 

“Uhm… thank you Kris~ssi” Kyungsoo mutters

 

He’s a little overwhelmed about all of these, the place, his luggage and everything. 

 

“Kris hyung and it’s fine, Kyungsoo. Minseok told me to take care of you. He’ll be here soon. I’ll leave you to it” Kris says before he ruffles Kyungsoo’s head lightly making the boy pout like a kid. 

 

Once he was left alone, Kyungsoo frowns at the silence of his new place, his new home… He just wishes that Jongin would live with him but I bet that won’t be the case. Not then, not now, not ever. 

  
  


 

Jongin sighs as soon as he got inside the car, he’s too tired to smile for the cameras and he’s just thankful that his manager/cousin managed to foresee the mob of reporters and call for security before they even came out of the arrival zone. 

 

“Kyungsoo’s already there. He’s probably halfway settled” Minseok says quietly. 

 

His hyung is the only one who speaks to him in Korean, maybe it’s because he didn’t want Jongin to forget his roots. Minseok became his manager when Jongin turned 18, the older just got to US at that time and Jongin had just fired his agent. It was really nice to have someone he trusts and he’s glad that Minseok hasn’t given up on him especially after he got married. 

 

“Okay” Jongin answers flatly. 

 

It’s not that he doesn’t care for Kyungsoo, it’s just that caring too much would lead him into wanting and then something else that might force them both to stick together. Jongin already has the divorce in mind, he’s willing to give back Kyungsoo his life since he didn’t have a choice back then. 

 

“You know Kyungsoo’s really fond of you” Minseok points out

 

“I’m cold towards him. We barely speak. We just watch movies once a week, have dinner once a week and that’s about it. How can he be fond of an asshole husband who offered to marry him on a whim” Jongin says flatly 

 

He’s been through this talk with Minseok multiple times already and his answer would never change. He and Kyungsoo are just bound by writing nothing else. 

 

“Do you even know what he’s studying?” Minseok asks as he was daring Jongin to answer

 

“I do. He’s in the music department, right? But he’s also studying business management” Jongin says lightly, a bit proud that he actually knows something regarding his husband. 

 

“Do you know why?”

 

“What do you mean?” Jongin asks in confusion

 

He looks up from his phone and sees Minseok’s gaze locked on his before turning back to the road. 

 

“When I helped Kyungsoo transfer here, I was told that he only needed almost half a year to study and then he’s off to graduate” Minseok answers 

 

“He’s only a sophomore” Jongin points out

 

“He was but he took too many credits and packed his classes tightly that almost all his subjects were done” Minseok says lightly

 

Jongin frowns at this information. He knows that his schedule was packed but he didn’t wonder why Kyungsoo was almost out of the house whenever he had free time. He thought that the man was dating. 

 

“He didn’t want to burden you with expenses so he took part time jobs and saved the money you were giving. He asked me not to give him more” Minseok adds quietly 

 

Jongin’s head whipped to face Minseok and he almost scowls at his cousin as he asks “And did you stop?”

 

“Yeah. Everything is in your bank account” Minseok says softly

 

Jongin frowns deeper now. He asked Minseok to give Kyungsoo’s allowance because he’s the only one working and he said it in his vow that he’ll provide for the younger. 

 

“I have to talk to him” Jongin says with a sigh 

 

“He doesn’t want to be dependent” Minseok says lightly

 

“He’s my husband!” Jongin half-growls, he sinks back on his chair and messages Kyungsoo to tell him that they’d have to talk but the younger didn’t reply. 

 

“And here I thought he was just a part of the paper you signed” Minseok points out with a teasing tone. 

 

 

 

The reason why Kyungsoo never answered Jongin was because the younger fell asleep on the couch. He looked too comfortable that even Jongin couldn’t bear to wake him up. He always finds Kyungsoo like this, falling asleep at their dining table, with books scattered all around and a box of pizza or sometimes he’s on the floor by the living room, with a pitcher of orange juice and snacks as he tries to study but ends up falling asleep. 

 

Jongin even used their connecting door since Kyungsoo already changed his passcode. He wanted to tell the latter that he prefers him to stop working because he will provide for him. There’s a damn reason why Jongin asked Minseok to set up a personal bank account for Kyungsoo. What’s the use if he doesn’t use it? 

 

He sighs and picks up Kyungsoo, the younger curls towards his chest resting his face on the Jongin’s chest. This is probably the most intimate they have ever been and this is just completely platonic. Maybe Jongin should’ve tried with Kyungsoo but he had to put his honor first and he wanted Kyungsoo to be given a choice even though it was taken from him when they got married quicker than he could blink. 

 

“Kyungsoo, it’s Jongin” he says softly when he feels the man freezing up on his arms. 

 

He felt the younger relax and it was just in time as they reached the master’s bedroom. Jongin sees the familiar baby blue blanket that Kyungsoo probably brought all the way from California. He sets down Kyungsoo on the bed who rubbed his eyes with his fists before he looks at Jongin again with wide eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry..uh..why are you here?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion

 

It’s not always that they use Korean so it’s really surprising for Jongin to hear his husband’s voice deeper when he speaks his native language. “I came to talk to you. I called but you didn’t answer. Jetlag catching up to you?” Jongin half teases but Kyungsoo nods like a cute kid

 

The younger’s hair was messy, his soft chestnut brown locks looks too soft for Jongin’s heart. He wants to run his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair and he wants it now but he stops himself by grabbing the door handle.

 

Jongin doesn’t deny Kyungsoo’s beauty, in fact he would be proud if ever news came out that he’s married to the latter. Kyungsoo’s almost a head shorter than him, he has a petite frame, chestnut brown locks, wide brown eyes, a perfect nose and plump pinkish lips. He’s the epitome of beauty for Jongin and no one can change that. 

 

“Yes. Uhm…I already ate, have you eaten? I don’t know if you have a maid or a helper but I can cook” Kyungsoo offers softly, not knowing where to look, he lowers his head and stares at his carpeted floor.

 

“Minseok hyung can take care of my meals since I have a full schedule. I won’t be going out of the country but I’ll be busy” Jongin answers him

 

He sees Kyungsoo’s shoulder deflate and this is the most of emotions he had ever seen from Kyungsoo in the past three years. They really lived as acquaintances during those years instead of being friends or something else,  _ like husbands. _

 

“Okay…I guess I’ll just go buy my groceries tomorrow” Kyungsoo mutters as he pulls the hem of his black cotton shirt

 

“Kyungsoo” Jongin calls out 

 

He’s still by the door, prepared to bolt out anytime to prevent anything that he would want to do, like maybe cuddle the younger or anything close to that. 

 

Kyungsoo looked confused by Jongin’s silence that he looks up and pouts at the older. “Hmm?”

 

“I want you to stop working, part time or full-time, just stop. Concentrate on your studies and have fun” Jongin finally says after he snapped out of the staring

 

“But—“

 

“No buts. My money is yours, you’re not a burden. If you felt that way for three years, I’m deeply sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way” Jongin says clearly.

 

He doesn’t voice out a lot of things, in fact this is probably the lengthiest words he has spoken to Kyungsoo right after his vows. 

 

The younger pouts even more but he nods softly anyway “I…I just.Okay”

 

“Okay?” Jongin asks in surprise

 

“Yes. It’s your first time asking me for something and I want to agree so okay” Kyungsoo smiles softly

 

Jongin could see the boyish charm that Kyungsoo first had when they met. The younger really matured well, his shoulders were still narrow but his facial features are becoming sharper as it is squishy. 

 

“Okay. Let’s have a meal soon” he says with a small smile

 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo calls out

 

This time it was Jongin who stops and tilts his head to the side “Yes?” he asks

 

“I saw the divorce papers, you don’t have to act like this. I can sign it if you want” Kyungsoo says quietly, his hands are clasped together and his head was lowered again which pisses of Jongin. He just wants to look at Kyungsoo while they’re talking but the younger always looks away from him.

 

“Do you want to sign it?” Jongin asks bitterly

 

He couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice that Kyungsoo brought it up but he couldn’t blame the younger because he hasn’t been the most attentive husband anyway. 

 

“I will if you want me to. This is your life as it is mine, I just want to see you happy. You need to stop frowning” Kyungsoo points out before his lips pull up into a wide smile

 

Jongin almost curses as it is his first time seeing Kyungsoo’s lips form a perfect heart shape. How did he not know about this? How did he not notice that Kyungsoo could smile this beautifully?

 

“Let’s not talk about the divorce papers. The company gave it to me that’s why I quit and decided to go here in Korea. I’m sorry you had to see it”

 

“Bu—“

 

“But nothing. Kyungsoo, as long as you feel safe with me, as long as you feel protected, you can stay with me. I can’t promise you a lot but I value my words and my vow is just as important” Jongin says firmly. 

 

 

 

_ I’ll protect you, care for you and provide for you.  _

 

 

 

“But what about you, you should date” Kyungsoo points out but his tone sounded the opposite of comfortable.

 

Jongin chuckles lightly and shakes his head “I’ll date when you date but as for now, I’m your husband, you are mine and we should be friends” he suggest lightly

 

“I’d like that” Kyungsoo smiles softly

 

“Good because I only have you and Minseok hyung. You’re family” Jongin says softly and he knows he means it even though he had never been the right husband for Kyungsoo, the younger’s presence really brightened up his life and the comfort Kyungsoo brought during the past three years was more than Jongin could ever ask for without literally asking for it. 

 

“You’re my only family too” Kyungsoo says quietly before he hides under his covers out of embarrassment. He hears Jongin chuckle softly before the lights were switched into night lights and the door closed quietly after a faint “Sweet dreams, Kyungsoo”

 

 

\--

 

 

When the morning or afternoon came because jetlag sucks and Kyungsoo really hates the different time zones, he gets up and takes a shower. Thankfully last night, he managed to finish unpacking his essentials before falling asleep because he would’ve been looking for his clothes and shampoo now. He towel dries his hair before heading out back to his bedroom to change into the clothes that are still inside one of his suitcases. 

 

His stomach grumbles and he frowns at the mirror poised by the vanity table next to his study desk. Kyungsoo’s now sure that Minseok meticulously designed his whole bedroom. He actually took note of how the furniture was placed back in California. His bed is away from the door and the tables were close to it, just like Kyungsoo wants it. 

 

He walks out expecting the empty living room but to his surprise he sees both Minseok and Jongin sitting by the couch, both holding a mug of what seemed to be coffee. 

 

“Morning sleepyhead” Minseok greets him

 

Minseok is just about as tall as him, kittenish eyes, a beautiful face and a strong figure. He looks all squishy but Kyungsoo had already seen Minseok carry a drunken Jongin inside the penthouse and Jongin is built of rocks and muscles. 

 

Kyungsoo blushes, actually surprised to see Jongin sitting there in his couch and checking his phone as if it’s a normal day that he’s here in Kyungsoo’s space. “Uhm” Kyungsoo mutters

 

He’s still staring at Jongin who finally looked up and gave him a small smile. “Oh! Sorry. Good morning to you but it’s already afternoon, we should change your sleeping pattern” Jongin suggests casually

 

“What’s going on?” Kyungsoo finally asks in confusion

 

Both men were dressed casually, ready to go out while Kyungsoo was still dressed in his sweatpants and hoodie

 

“I’m here to take you out to get groceries and some essentials” Jongin smiles lightly, surprising both Kyungsoo and Minseok

 

“Also a very late brunch” Minseok points out

 

“But you’re..famous” Kyungsoo says as he watched Jongin placed down his half empty mug that has a chocolate drink? Is that chocolate or is his coffee just that light?

 

“I haven’t debuted in any show yet so I have free time. They know that I’m here but I don’t think they’re aware where I am”

 

“They’ll know. You’re really famous” Kyungsoo points out, his forehead creasing as he deeply points out the gravity of the situation

 

“Kyungsoo” Jongin calls out quietly

 

“Yes?”

 

“Brunch and groceries, okay?” Jongin says again, this time he was asking a little

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t actually point out where the question was because Jongin’s gaze was telling him that he doesn’t have a choice to say no either way. 

 

“But” Kyungsoo mutter

 

“One more but out of you and I’m going to invade your space” Jongin warns, already about to stand up

 

The younger quickly took a step back as if to protect himself and he nods aggressively “Okay, groceries…and brunch” Kyungsoo agrees

 

His gaze flickers to Minseok who was smiling behind his mug, looking all too amused with the exchange between Jongin and Kyungsoo

 

“That’s my boy” Jongin says lightly, giving Kyungsoo a wide smile

 

Kyungsoo’s heart almost jumped out of his chest because damn it, Jongin looks like an angel when he smiles and he used to admire it secretly when he watches the taller’s movies and interviews. Why is everything new? He wished to be close to Jongin but is his wish really coming true this fast?

  
  


 

Getting groceries meant, going out and dressing properly mainly because Kyungsoo’s with THE KIM JONGIN. They grabbed a quick brunch with Minseok at a restaurant that had private seating and Jongin ordered for Kyungsoo, not that Kyungsoo was complaining. 

 

Kyungsoo was handed a black face mask and a baseball cap almost identical to Jongin’s set. Minseok took another huge cart for himself before Jongin pulled a cart for him and Kyungsoo. 

 

“Where’s Minseok hyung staying?” Kyungsoo asks quietly, his voice almost muffled by the mask so he took it off and kept it in his pocket.

 

Jongin pushed the cart to the international goods aisle first, of course. “He’s staying with me”

 

“Oh…” Kyungsoo frowns

 

Why can’t he stay with Jongin? Why…

 

“It was his idea to separate us, in case someone from the building catches us exiting the same door. I changed the passcode to your birthday and you can come to my unit anytime” Jongin cuts off his thoughts before Kyungsoo could even finish his sulking

 

“Jongin~ssi”

 

Jongin immediately turned around and pouted at Kyungsoo. POUTED. The nerve of this man! How dare he pout at Kyungsoo?! How in the world will he be able to take that out of his mind. Pouting Jongin is so adorable! 

 

“Don’t call me like that. Jongin is fine. Don’t use hyung too” Jongin warns

 

“But”

 

“I’m your husband” Jongin points out and Kyungsoo immediately cups Jongin’s mouth against the mask. 

 

“Don’t say that out loud!” Kyungsoo whisper-yells before removing his hand from Jongin’s mouth

 

A sharp whistle caught both their attentions and they both turned to look at the cause of it which was Minseok, his cart almost half full. “Lovebirds, chop chop” he teases before turning to another aisle

 

It turned out that Jongin wasn’t shopping for himself but for Kyungsoo’s unit. Even Kyungsoo’s preference for milk and snacks, he got it down to the dot. Kyungsoo could never imagine how Jongin knew about his preferences. The taller just shopped to his heart’s content while Kyungsoo followed behind, occasionally putting in things that he wants to buy because he thought Jongin was only buying for himself.

 

When they got back to their units, Jongin immediately opened the connecting door and placed a shoe in the middle to refrain the door’s sensor from closing the door. “Minseok hyung! Just get this door detached!” Jongin grunts as he passes by the door

 

“No!” Minseok shouts from wherever he is

 

Kyungsoo helps Jongin with the grocery bags and moves towards his very large kitchen that has two huge refrigerators, glass pantry and a marble countertop in the center of the room, right across the breakfast bar.

 

“What!?” Jongin calls out

 

“No! You might take guests here, they can’t know that you have a connecting door!” Minseok answered, he seems to be at Jongin’s kitchen putting his and Jongin’s grocery while Jongin took Kyungsoo’s grocery bags to help the younger arrange them. 

 

It’s mildly domestic to see Jongin stock the cupboards, arranging the things to be of Kyungsoo’s reach, putting the other snacks at the top shelf.  “It’s not like I date anyone” Jongin mutters

 

A pang of jealousy fluttered in Kyungsoo’s chest but then again he is a jealous person since he met Jongin. Even when watching the taller’s movies, he couldn’t help but be envious of Jongin’s partners, wanting to switch positions just to feel the warmth of Jongin’s hugs or the warmest smiles to be directed to him. 

 

He snaps back to reality when he sees Jongin towering over him, looking at him with a confused stare. “Soo, I called you a few times are you alright or it’s still the jetlag?”

 

“What were you saying?” Kyungsoo asks, ignoring the nickname or the concern on Jongin’s face

 

This is all new to him and it’s really scaring him. Jongin is a good man but suddenly acting like this is doing a lot to Kyungsoo’s heart and brain. 

 

“I said I’d be busy starting Monday. I have interviews and photoshoots lined up so I was thinking that maybe we could move our movie night this Saturday right after our dinner. I found a place that you might like”

 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so Jongin just handed him the gallon of milk to be placed inside the fridge. “Also, Minseok hyung will get us new phones because it’ll cost more if we use our international numbers. I also allowed him to open you another bank account but you can always use the black card I gave you”

 

“About that” Kyungsoo mumbles as he places the packs of banana and strawberry milk in the middle shelf of the fridge. 

 

“The what?” Jongin asks in confusion while he hands the chocolates that Kyungsoo bought

 

“The black card” the smaller muttered shyly

 

He’s ready for Jongin’s anger but he’s not sure how to tell Jongin. “What about it?” the taller asks

 

“I burnt it”

 

“Yo-You what? Soo! Burning plastics is harmful for the environment!” Jongin says in shock, almost dropping the can of soda that Kyungsoo caught by the last second

 

“You’re not mad because I didn’t want to accept it?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion before finally closing the fridge.

 

“I understand why you did it. You probably felt like I was paying you with it but no. This is wrong, all wrong, we should sit down and talk why we got married” Jongin sighs and pulls Kyungsoo to the dining room

 

They both took a seat but Jongin didn’t remove his hand that was wrapped around Kyungsoo’s wrist. 

 

“You married me because my aunt—“ Kyungsoo starts but he was cut-off by Jongin’s sharp gaze. 

 

“No, Soo. I married you because you were going to be sold at the black market” the taller says quietly

 

“What?!” Kyungsoo says in shock, automatically pulling away his hand from Jongin.

 

Jongin sighs in frustration, raking his hair with his fingers, pulling at the ends because he really didn’t want to tell Kyungsoo everything this way. He knew that they were only starting to open up with each other and that is three years too late but he wanted a clean slate too. 

 

“I heard about it, okay? The man your aunt married was working for my father, he got fired because apparently he smuggles people to the US and sell them. My parents aren’t the best ones but they care for people even though they have a habit of just giving me money because they aren’t capable of deep emotions. Anyway, they told me about you” Jongin says softly, afraid that Kyungsoo might bolt out of the door anytime soon

 

“You married me because of that?” Kyungsoo asks in disbelief as if everything he believed in was a damn lie

 

He knew that it might be some part of a deal but he didn’t know that the reason was too deep. He thought her aunt owed money or something but he never thought that he was going to be sold off as a slave at the black market.

 

“Soo, you were going to be sold off, what did you want me to do? You were a fellow Korean and I couldn’t just let that go when I was the one who found out about it while snooping on my father’s computer” Jongin answers in exasperation, he didn’t know what to do anymore.

 

Kyungsoo’s looking at him full of disappointment and anger but all Jongin wanted to do at that time was to help. It was his soft heart that put them into this position that’s why he didn’t want to let Kyungsoo get to know him. He was afraid that he’d fall for Kyungsoo when basically he robbed the younger’s freedom. 

 

“You did all of this out of pity” Kyungsoo says in despise, his eyes were narrowed at Jongin and he already moved his chair further from Jongin’s reach

 

“Kyungsoo” Jongin calls out softly

 

“How much?” the younger asks quietly

 

“What?”

 

“How much did you buy me for?” he asks again, staring at Jongin straight in his eyes

 

This is the last thing that Jongin wanted. All the hurt, the disappointment and the sadness that was in Kyungsoo’s eyes were the last thing he wanted to see but now he’s seeing it, everything directed to him.

 

“Kyungsoo”

 

“I asked how much!” Kyungsoo yells in frustration

 

He hasn’t raised his voice at anyone and it’s the first time he actually dared to do so. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew that his aunt hated him because his parents died and out of the blue they were asked to take care of him. 

 

“5 million dollars. I married you because you were still 18 that time, you needed someone’s consent to do anything. We…My family didn’t want you to get involved when the police search for your aunt and her new husband. They fled the country as soon as we got married” Jongin answered honestly

 

He didn’t know what to do anymore, he didn’t know why they’re slipping away from each other when they haven’t even actually started.

 

“I’ll sign the divorce papers” Kyungsoo says clearly

 

Jongin’s shock was evident in his face, he didn’t expect things to go this south or anywhere at all. He expected hostility or being ignored but this, divorce papers? This is not what he wanted. 

 

“Kyungsoo, think ab—“

 

Before Jongin could even finish his words, the young man stood up, cutting off Jongin’s words. “I can handle myself. I’ll move out as soon as I find my place. I have savings, you don’t have to take care of me. Don’t spend on me anymore” he says firmly

 

“Kyungsoo, can you—“

 

“No! I’ve burdened you enough! I’ll pay you back, it will take time but I’ll pay you back. Just give me the divorce papers and I’ll sign it. I’m old enough to stand on my own” Kyungsoo cuts him off again

 

Jongin sighs, knowing that anything he’d say wouldn’t amount to anything anymore. In the three years that he has been with Kyungsoo, the younger is always firm with his decisions, he doesn’t waver once he set his mind to it. 

 

He stood up and nods at Kyungsoo in defeat. “I’ll have my lawyer draft another contract, I’ll send it to you as soon as I get it” Jongin says before he walks towards the connecting door, kicking his shoe off and letting the door close behind him. 

 

 

 

Minseok was standing by the living room when Jongin came out of the foyer. His apartment almost mirrors Kyungsoo’s own but it’s built larger, because Jongin wanted another room solely for a dance studio.

 

“I heard, I’m sorry” Minseok says quietly, offering a can of cold beer to Jongin

 

Jongin scoffs and take it before sitting on his couch. “I wanted this, didn’t I? I told you I was willing to let him go anyway” he answers nonchalantly

 

There was this empty feeling inside him, it’s just eating him up and he fucking hates it. He hated it more when he saw Kyungsoo almost tearing up because of him.

 

“Jongin, you’re fond of the boy. You can’t deny it, you might seem indifferent towards him but I can see through you. You care for Kyungsoo more than you let on” Minseok points out

 

“Do you think he would’ve a better life if I didn’t marry him? Do you think he’ll be happier? Maybe dad and the police would’ve caught the man before they could’ve sold Kyungsoo…” Jongin trails off

 

“Jongin, you know that’s not true. Kyungsoo’s happy with you, he was happy that you saved him. He knew that there was a deal between your family and his but he didn’t know the truth behind it. He told me once that he just wanted to get out of her Aunt’s side and you did that for him. You took him away. Kyungsoo just needs time” Minseok explains to him

 

“I’m three years too late” Jongin says in disappointment

 

He should’ve looked at Kyungsoo’s way since the day they got married. He should’ve given the two of them a chance to actually work on this marriage. Maybe then, this wouldn’t happen and Kyungsoo would understand that Jongin didn’t mean any harm and he didn’t do anything out of pity.

 

“Yeah, well it’s good that life doesn’t record your tardiness. You can start courting your husband” Minseok suggests lightly

 

“He wanted to sign the divorce papers”

 

“I heard” Minseok says lightly

 

“What are you on about?” Jongin pouts in confusion

 

He hates mind games that don’t involve getting to know his quiet husband, Kyungsoo. He barely has patience to even stay awake for a long discussion about work let alone beat around the bushes

 

“Jongin, he asked for it because he wanted to sign it but do you?” Minseok asks with a smirk

 

 

\--


	2. Oh. Oh. Oh.

 

 

When Saturday night came Kyungsoo found himself staring at the entrance to the foyer, waiting for someone who would come in from the connecting door or something. It has been 4 days since he basically yelled at Jongin for being a good man or some shit that emotional Kyungsoo didn’t dare to understand at that time. It took him a full two days before he fully understood why Jongin did that.

 

Kyungsoo stood up at once from the couch when he heard the code being entered. He almost wanted to run towards the door but as he was walking, his visitor came out of the foyer already. 

 

“You look utterly disappointed” Minseok pointed out lightly

 

“Where’s Jongin~ssi?” Kyungsoo asks with a frown

 

Minseok placed the paper bags that he was carrying on the coffee table in front of the couch before turning to answer Kyungsoo. “Getting acquainted with his new agency’s talents” 

 

“Ahh”

 

“He thought you didn’t want to see him but he asked me to bring you dinner from that restaurant he was telling you about and some movies that you might want to watch” the older points out the bags that were on the table. 

 

“I’m not in the mood” Kyungsoo deadpans before curling on the corner of the couch with his purple blanket

 

“For dinner or movies?” Minseok asks

 

“Both”

 

“Kyungsoo, he’s not mad” Minseok finally addresses the topic

 

He’s sure that Kyungsoo wants to talk to Jongin but the younger has always been too shy to approach Jongin first. 

 

“I yelled at him, demanded a divorce and I was a brat. I’m so childish” the younger pouts

 

“You’re excused, since your childhood was stolen from you” Minseok says lightly, offering the box of boneless chicken for Kyungsoo.

 

“He’s not going to divorce me or is he?” Kyungsoo asks, pouting a bit as he opens the box full of warm chicken.

 

“He asked the lawyer to draft a contract and send it as soon as it’s done but just because you asked for it” Minseok explained with an amused look

 

Kyungsoo pouts and sinks further into the couch even though Minseok thinks that it’s not possible at all. The younger is wrapped up in his blanket again and he really looks like he’s sulking. Jongin would probably lose it if he sees his husband like this. 

 

“I just...I just wanted him to see me as….and then I hear about this. All this time I thought that he hated me or something because he didn’t even want to try with me but now...all the thing he did….he even sacrificed his own single life to save me… I was a brat, I still am” Kyungsoo mumbled, his voice getting smaller every time.

 

Minseok decided to unwrap the food and set them on the coffee table because he’s sure that Kyungsoo is already hungry. “Kyungsoo, if you want to talk to Jongin, message him or call him. I’m sure he’ll answer you” he suggests

 

Kyungsoo sits up when he smells the food, he can’t blame himself since he didn’t eat a lot since morning and the food smells too delicious to ignore. “What if he doesn’t?”

 

“You have to try first before you ask that question”

 

With a pout on his lips, he picked up his new phone and opened his messaging app. There’s not much saved in his new phone, only the number of his husband and his husband’s manager, it’s not like he has a lot of friends to begin with.  

 

“School will probably harder to keep up with since it’s Autumn already. You sure you can handle it?” Minseok asks lightly. 

 

He knows that the younger has been pushing himself too hard, he maintains his high grades and he’s pursuing his love for music but with the business degree, Minseok figures that the younger won’t even step in the entertainment world to sing his heart out. He hopes the younger will change his mind because maybe all Jongin needs is someone to stand by his side on the stage. 

 

“I have to finish my studies and pay Jongin~ssi”

 

Minseok sighed and handed Kyungsoo one of the rice bowls that the younger gingerly accepted. “Kyungsoo...Jongin’s my cousin and I know he wouldn't want that. In fact he didn’t do it for you to be embarrassed about it. It’s not pity...you would know if he pitied you, he can’t hide it. He also likes to overthink and he somehow regrets marrying you only because he felt like he caged you when you should’ve had freedom” Minseok explains, thinking that it was better to step in between the two to make someone understand.

 

“But he did it to help me...and...his freedom was blocked too” Kyungsoo pouts at him

 

“This is why you two should talk and fix. He was proudly telling me that you wanted to be friends with him. Start there and start now, it’s not too late” he says before ruffling the soft hair of the younger.

 

Looking at it now, Kyungsoo hasn’t changed since they first met. Kyungsoo’s still soft and just a boy, he seeked for attention but never demanded it. Minseok hopes that his cousin will work harder to keep Kyungsoo. 

 

“When did you become so wise?” Kyungsoo teases before grabbing one of the bowls and finally digging in

 

“I’m always wise”

 

\--

 

Jongin checks his phone for the seventh time tonight. He’s still upset that Kyungsoo got mad at him but he did deserve it after hiding something important to his husband. He didn’t know that Kyungsoo would take it that badly and they we’re just starting to fix their relationship. The younger seemed to be a fun person and Jongin just wanted to get to know him more. They already spent a few years together, it would be better to end it right too. He wouldn’t lock up Kyungsoo, even though Minseok hyung suggested that he don’t sign the divorce papers, Jongin promised himself before that if Kyungsoo was the one who asked for a divorce, he would willingly give back the younger’s freedom.

 

He met a couple of artists today, most of them are part of an idol group and some are almost Kyungsoo’s same age range. He hopes Kyungsoo pursues music since he could see how the younger loved singing, he hums everywhere sometimes, Jongin catches him smiling to himself after humming a soft tune. All he wants is for Kyungsoo to be happy.

 

“You have a message”

 

“Huh?” Jongin mutters in confusion at the man who was introduced as Baekhyun, the smaller is probably a few inches taller than Kyungsoo with a slender body frame and a soft puppy like face. He’s a part of the idol group, EXO. There are 6 members (Yixing, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Junmyeon and Sehun) and Jongin hasn’t met the youngest, Sehun who seemed to be the a year younger than Kyungsoo.

 

“You’ve been looking at your phone since you got here, it just pinged so I’m assuming that you have a message” Baekhyun points out

 

The taller man beside him is Chanyeol, he’s taller than Jongin but he looks softer than Baekhyun. Yixing and Junmyeon are both the same age as Jongin and they are also actors but Yixing is always out of the country since he’s Chinese and he basically holds up the Chinese music market on his back. (Junmyeon’s words not his). Jongdae, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are all the same age and a year older than Kyungsoo but they all look like they would automatically bring Kyungsoo to their group. They’re a bunch of happy and loud friends, Jongin just hopes that Kyungsoo can somehow meet friends like them.

 

Jongin finally checked the notification and was surprised to see that the message came from Kyungsoo. It was short but enough for Jongin to excuse himself and go home to see his husband. 

 

**Soo:** I’m sorry. I can put in a movie once you get home. Please bring dessert! ^^

 

Jongin stood up and gathered his things, he bowed politely to everyone since Minseok hyung reminded him that he should bow when greeting and leaving. He needs to polish his Korean skills and study the culture before being comfortable with others. 

 

“You’re leaving? Sehun will be arriving soon” Kris asked him

 

Minseok was the one who introduced them together before he left earlier to grab food for Kyungsoo. He said he’s an old friend of Minseok and that they worked for a long time too. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll meet Sehun~ssi next time” Jongin answers back.

 

They’re just chilling in a private lounge bar anyway, Jongin still has to meet a lot of senior artists and actors at the agency but Minseok said that it was better to meet this group sooner and maybe form a friendship with them. 

 

“A girl must be waiting for you at home” Chanyeol teased lightly, his eyebrows are wiggling weirdly that made the guys chuckle at him

 

“A guy actually” Jongin answers lightly with a grin on his face as he watched almost all of the men’s expressions turned into a surprised one before Baekhyun started laughing and shook his head.

 

“You almost had me there! It was nice meeting you!” he said and waved at Jongin.

 

Jongin just nodded and said goodbye again before going out to hail a cab. 

  
  


 

When Jongin got home, Minseok hyung was at the living room watching a Chinese drama or something. he glanced at Jongin and gave him a small wave. “He’s probably falling asleep since he was watching some cooking show earlier while eating” the older said before Jongin could ask anything

 

“Do I have a schedule tomorrow?”

 

“No official sched until Monday. Good to go if you want to take out Kyungie on a date” Minseok teased with a smirk on his face

 

Jongin cocked an eyebrow at him. He hasn’t even called Kyungsoo…. “Kyungie?” he asks 

 

Minseok’s grin got wider and he nodded proudly “Kyungsoo is too long and we’re closer than you two!” he points out with a smug expression

 

“Rub it on my face, why don’t you” the younger answered full of sarcasm before he headed to the connecting door.

 

“Quit whining, he’s been waiting for you and pouting while he was at it” Minseok says lightly before turning his attention back to the screen.

 

His Minseok hyung was right though, as soon as he entered Kyungsoo’s living room, he found the younger at the corner of the couch, hugging a body pillow, wearing an oversized hoodie that has bear ears on the hood and his purple blanket was carelessly placed on his legs that didn’t actually cover anything. The younger was trying to keep his eyes open while trying to watch someone making cookies.

 

“I brought dessert” Jongin says softly afraid that he might surprise the younger.

 

Kyungsoo jolted out of his spot anyway, his blanket and pillow falling at the same time on the floor as he sat up and turned to look at Jongin with wide eyes being covered by his round framed glasses. He looks so adorable especially with the damn bear hoodie.

 

“You’re here” Kyungsoo mumbled

 

Jongin chuckled softly and placed the box of salted chocolate caramel cake on the coffee table next to the bag of chips that was just opened. He could see that the younger was fighting with something internally so he reached for him and ruffled his hair. 

 

“Hope you like salted chocolate caramel?” he says, taking a seat next to Kyungsoo who was still staring at him. 

 

He picked up the pillow and blanket on the floor before settling the pillow on the younger’s back and the blanket on his bare legs. Kyungsoo finally snapped out of his thoughts and furrowed his eyebrows. “You don’t like cake” he blurts out

 

Jongin was surprised at that, he can’t remember if he even told Kyungsoo that specific information about him. “It’s for you anyway” he answers with a smile before opening the box and handing the decorative salt to Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo seemed to be pouting a lot and he looks fucking cute. Jongin just wants to squish him or poke him. The boy was pouting at the salt packet on his hands before he glared at Jongin who moved back a little in surprise. 

 

“Dessert is for both of us! i heard in one of your instagram live that you don’t want sweet cakes!” the younger pouted harder and Jongin felt so helpless at the moment. Don’t blame him if he bites Kyungsoo’s cheek or hug him tightly.

 

“You watch my live?” Jongin asks in surprise. He didn’t know that Kyungsoo managed to save that small information about him even though most would probably forget about it.

 

Kyungsoo mumbled something incoherent before throwing the packet at Jongin with the words. “Stupid. Handsome. Stupid. Husband”

 

Jongin chuckled softly and sprinkled the salt on the cake himself. he took out the disposable sporks and handed one to Kyungsoo before sinking to the carpet to level himself with the coffee table. “Cutie, I will eat it with you. i wanted to try this flavor since it’s not as sweet as the others” he says lightly

 

“You’re only saying that” Kyungsoo frowns at him 

 

“Come on, Soo” the nickname slipped from his mouth that he couldn’t do anything about it. He wanted to call Kyungsoo, Soo since the first time because his name is actually mouthful and because Jongin wanted to be closer to him but Jongin’s a coward and just backed down, leaving the nickname as Kyungsoo’s contact name instead. 

 

He panicked a little but he saw a faint blush forming on the smaller’s cheeks while he lowered himself next to Jongin and started to poke on the cake. “I like that” he mumbles but Jongin heard it clearly

  
  


\---

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to expect when he arrived at the university. Jongin and Minseok hyung dropped him off even though he said that he would take the train instead. He knows he’s late already into the semester and he’s just lucky that the university allowed him to transfer and credit his subjects. he was supposed to continue in an Arts University but with his Business Degree, he needed a larger University that can cater both Arts and Business.

 

He was told that he’s placed in the special arts program mainly because of his advanced units but his business electives are pushed in the morning. Kyungsoo hates waking up early. He’s not a morning person and he doesn’t want to start now but Jongin was adamant that Kyungsoo should focus on his studies and not slack off. Kyungsoo is an obedient person and he likes Jongin so here he is. 

 

He doesn’t like studying, that’s why he hated picking up the business degree that he is trying to finish but he didn’t want to be of no use to Jongin. He wanted to be able to stand proudly next to him since he’s the greatest man he has ever met. 

 

The day was as boring as it could get, they were given course modules for each class and he’s not at all excited to go and scan the topics. It’s almost 5pm and he’s about to get a snack before he heads to the arts building for his music class  when he hears people whispering and staring at him. He lowered his head immediately not wanting the attention. He knows that he’s fairly new and that the people who studies here are mostly from influential families but this is the only top university that caters his business and music degree and he also didn’t want to settle for less. Good university would give him good recommendations as long as he does well.

 

He finally got out of the building and started looking for the nearest food stall or cafeteria when the whispers just got louder. He pulled his coat closer and lowered his cap even more. He stopped and jolted when someone touched his shoulder, he doesn’t like to be touched a lot especially when it’s a stranger. He didn’t look back because he doesn’t want confrontations too so he stayed quiet and still. 

 

“Hey, You dropped your ID, Kyungsoo~ssi" the person called out  


 

Kyungsoo turned around faster than his feet could balance and he would’ve fallen if not by the hand on his shoulder that stilled him to keep him balanced. 

 

“Careful” the man chuckled softly

 

He doesn’t sound like he was teasing and he also removed the hand from Kyungsoo’s shoulder as soon as he’s sure that the man wouldn’t fall. Kyungsoo finally looked up to acknowledge the man only to be surprised of the tall frame that is shadowing his whole body. 

 

“Staring is bad but here is your ID” the man offered with a teasing smile, he handed the ID to Kyungsoo when he realized that the smaller wasn’t going to reach out for it.

 

“t-thank you” Kyungsoo knows that his cheeks are flushed and not only because the weather is getting colder but because he’s so surprised by the handsomeness radiating from the man in front of him.

 

“Oh, you’re not Korean? I thought you were since your ID said Doh Kyungsoo, it’s written in hangul too” the boy pouts and suddenly he doesn’t look like a cool handsome man anymore but a cute handsome baby

 

“I-I am but I transferred from US so my hangul is a bit rusty and accented” Kyungsoo explains and finally avoided his eyes, he’s not really good at keeping eye contact anyway and this man is hurting his eyes from being too bright to stare at.

 

“No worries, I’m sure you’ll fit in soon enough” he said with a reassuring smile

 

Kyungsoo nodded quietly before he lowered his head again. He felt another tap on his shoulder that made him look up, seeing that the man is staring at him with a soft expression. 

 

“I have to go and run to my class. I can’t afford to be late since I’ve been so busy the past few days. Let me know if you need help, Kyungsoo~ssi!” he says lightly, before walking backwards as if he’s already preparing to turn around and sprint.

 

“Thank you again---?” Kyungsoo calls out softly

 

The man cocks an eyebrow at him, the corner of his lip turning up into a smirk before he smiled softly “Sehun, Oh Sehun!” the guy called out before jogging towards the opposite direction. 

 

Did that mean he followed Kyungsoo all the way out to give him his ID? And wow that back profile and those long legs. That man is greatly proportioned that Kyungsoo is sure that the man is somewhat a model or something.

  
  


\--

 

Kyungsoo walked into his first music class and the last one as well. He had an hour of break time earlier that he spent by re-watching one of Jongin’s movies. He didn’t get to finish it but he still saved it for another day. 

 

When he entered the room, he was surprised to see another person sitting on the back of the room, his arms folded on the table and his head perched on top of them. Judging by the silence and lack of movement, the man was probably sleeping already. Kyungsoo quietly settled on his seat at the front to avoid waking up the sleeping man. 

 

After five whole minutes, the door opened and revealed their professor. He didn’t look surprised that only two people are inside his classroom, one of those is currently asleep. Kyungsoo stood up at once and he didn’t forget to bow because Minseok hyung reminded him to do so.

 

“You must be Kyungsoo~ssi?” Their professor smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down

 

“Yes, professor. Please take care of me” Kyungsoo answered then he bowed again before sitting down. 

 

“Mr. Oh!” The professor called out

 

Kyungsoo turned around to look at his classmate that finally woke up, eh stretched his arms before finally looking up. Kyungsoo was surprised to see the man who helped him earlier, he swears that the man looked younger than him. 

 

“hmm” the young man answered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes

 

“Where are the others?” their Professor asked

 

Sehun paused before staring at their professor with a small smile. “uh”

 

Professor Lee didn’t look surprised at all, he just shook his head lightly “Great. I’ll be quick and you can go home” he said lightly

 

Kyungsoo looked confused, the other classes took time before dismissing them...he actually spent those spare minutes to get acquainted with the university’s map. He had looked forward for this class. And he only has two music classes the whole week.

 

“Kyungsoo~ssi. You’re also on my other class, you’re graduating this semester right?” his professor asked him while checking the folder that probably contains his details.

 

“I have a double degree, I need one more semester for my other degree since I transferred pretty late” Kyungsoo explained as quietly as he could, he didn’t want to explain why he’s taking and juggling two courses. He’s already rushed everything to graduate in 6 months and right now his monday to friday are full of classes from 7 am to 8 pm.

 

“Ah. Well, your classmates here are bound to graduate this semester, except for Sehun~ssi here and for that we require graduating students to perform 3 performances, solo, duet/pair and a group performance. You’ll be working with your classmates and since you and Oh Sehun are the only ones here, you can both pair up for the duet or whatever you plan on doing. I will email the others for their parts” their professor announced

 

“How many are we here?” Kyungsoo asked in curiosity

 

The professor looked at him and then at Sehun before returning to look at him again 

 

“Sehun~ssi can introduce you to your classmates, they are his hyungs anyway. I won’t keep you long. I’ll send the requirements in your email, it’s not a lot, just gentle reminders and you can work for your final project starting today” he explains carefully

 

“When is the performance?” Kyungsoo asked again

 

“We hold a new year performance every year. The theme is already decided and will be a part of the e-mail too. For the date, it’s on the 13th of January”

 

“Professor--” Sehun finally spoke up but he was cut off by their professor who smiled at him fondly.

 

“I already checked, don’t worry” he said lightly

 

“Thank you”

 

Their professor turned to Kyungsoo again and he looks like he’s thinking about whether to say it or not but he decides on doing so as he opened his mouth.

 

“You’re required to check up 3 times, just so that I can see that you’re really working on it. Since it’s September already, you only have roughly 4 months to pull something together. The others have already started working on their solo performances and we highly encourage original pieces. Is that going to be a problem, Mr. Doh?” he asks with a smirk as if he was challenging Kyungsoo.

 

“U-uhm, no, sir” Kyungsoo answered with an undecided tone but he couldn’t say that it was going to be a problem because he told the dean that he can easily pick up the topics even he arrives late.

 

“Great. I’ve heard great things and saw the recommendations you passed. I’m sure you’ll be able to do it” Professor Lee beamed at him

 

“T-thank you, sir”

 

“Great. Sehun, don’t let me down. Take care of your partner”

 

“Of course, Mr. Lee”

 

“I’ll be going. Please talk first before leaving” Professor Lee says before finally giving a curt nod to Kyungsoo then he left the room.

 

 

As soon as the door closed, Sehun was suddenly seated next to him. “I should introduce myself properly. I’m Oh Sehun, maknae of EXO” the taller introduced with a proud smile.

 

“EXO?” Kyungsoo asked in confusion, is that an organization here in uni or a frat? Are fraternities even allowed here???? 

 

“Oh right you’re a transferee. How old are you?” Sehun asked with a smaller smile than before. 

 

“21?”

 

Sehun’s eyes widened and he immediately grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm, leaning forward in his unbalanced chair. “Oh, you’re my hyung! Please be comfortable with me. I’m only 20 and I have one more semester like you before graduating but I’m taking advanced classes” he said with a pout and Kyungsoo understands him very much

 

“Me too!”

 

“Great, I’m not alone!”

 

“Thank you for earlier Sehun-ssi”

 

The younger narrowed his eyes at him and squeezed on his arm. “Sehun, Sehun~ah, Sehunnie or whatever you want to call me. Please be comfortable, hyung. We’ll be working together for 4 months, we should get comfortable” he corrected with a small smile

 

Wow this guy doesn’t look like he always smiles but he’s really breathtaking when he does. Just like Jongin, God...Jongin’s smile is the prettiest especially when it’s genuine and directed to Kyungsoo.

 

“O-okay” he mumbled

 

“Are you really shy?”

 

Kyungsoo nods lightly before lowering down his head. He’s always shy when it comes to new people but he’s really loud when he’s already comfortable and that only applies to Minseok hyung because he never got proper friends in the US, being married to Kim Kai and all that. Back in the US, he used Jongin’s last name but now in Korea, Minseok hyung said that it would be better to use his original last name. 

 

“That’s okay. I’m really quiet in general but I’m playful. I don’t know if that makes sense but it might be because of the fact that I’m the youngest in our group” Sehun explains softly before finally releasing Kyungsoo’s arm. 

 

“Group?”

 

“I’m an idol”

 

“O-oh”

 

“Yeah. Don’t I look like one?” Sehun asked, looking a tad offended before he pouted at Kyungsoo

 

This is Jongin’s fault. Kyungsoo is honestly weak with Jongin’s pout and that man uses it as a weapon to everyone. Kyungsoo is also weak to Sehun’s pout, it seems. “N-no! I mean yes! No! I meant you look like a model! I’m surprised that you sing and dance too!” he mumbled

 

He watched as the younger’s lips turned into a wide smile and his eyes forming into tiny crescents. His laughter is very contagious too, Kyungsoo was confused but he couldn’t help but smile at the laughing man in front of him. 

 

Sehun finally pulled himself together but his wide smile remained. “I’m kidding, hyung. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Please take care of me!”

 

\--


	3. We Are One!

 

 

It turns out Kyungsoo actually heard about EXO before and it only reminded him when he actually met their group members for their final project. The first voice that greeted him pulled him back to that car ride with Minseok hyung’s friend and he introduced himself as well as he did that time.

 

They stood next to each other before finally greeting in chorus, Kyungsoo was surprised to hear them greet that way but surprise easily disappeared when another voice filled the air.

 

“Byun Baekhyun!” he introduced loudly, using twice the volume than Kyungsoo would’ve preferred but the man was just so excited and amused for some reason.

 

Then there was Park Chanyeol, a tall man who has a deep voice than Kyungsoo assumed and then there’s Kim Jongdae, he looks mischievous when put next to Baekhyun but all in all he sounds and looks like a good man. The three men were older than Kyungsoo by a year but they easily welcomed him and told him to address them comfortably while Oh Sehun pouted when he learned that he had to address Kyungsoo as hyung as well.

 

Sehun offered to introduce Kyungsoo to their missing members, one Kim Junmyeon and a Zhang Yixing but they were quite busy. He also offered to use the practice rooms in their agency after much convincing of course because Kyungsoo realized that this was Jongin’s agency and he didn’t want to catch the man at a random hour and disturb him.

 

Good thing Kyungsoo had opened the topic to Jongin and they talked about it then agreed on being civil because Jongin still wanted to get a feel of the public before making a step in announcing their relationship. He had cleared up that he wasn’t hiding Kyungsoo, just keeping them private and protected since the media can be pretty harsh.

 

With that settled and Kyungsoo’s new phone number saved in each member’s phone, they arranged a practice schedule. Mondays and Tuesdays are for group practice and Thursdays and Fridays are for his project with his partner. They are going to be practicing within the class hours since the idol group is as busy as it is and they are already halfway through the song which will be recorded again and their dance positions would be changed too. Kyungsoo didn’t want to make another song because the group looked like they really worked hard arranging their song, he just agreed on it and asked to be taught as much as possible, hoping that he can follow and learn quickly.

 

It turned out that Oh Sehun, is one of the main dancers in the group but everyone looked like they were main dancers as well when they showed Kyungsoo half of what they were finishing up. Kyungsoo….doesn’t trust his dancing skills but he couldn’t say no when Baekhyun told him that they were singing and dancing. How can they sing and dance at the same time?

 

“I’ll text you or have our head manager message you in case we have a schedule but you are welcomed to use the practice room whether we are here or not” Baekhyun says lightly, giving a soft smile that calmed Kyungsoo’s nerves.

 

“Thank you” he answered shyly that made Baekhyun coo and pinch his cheek

 

He doesn’t really know what to do in this situation, only Minseok hyung and Jongin shower him with affection and fondness like this, he doesn’t know how to return it without being so awkward

 

“And Oh Sehun, we can just team up together! let Jongdae, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo team up” Chanyeol suggested and Baekhyun automatically beamed at him.

 

“But” Kyungsoo muttered, almost wanting to remind them that the professor picked him and Sehun together but it also makes sense to team up with Jongdae and Baekhyun because the number is odd.

 

Sehun turned to Kyungsoo and smiled at him. “If it’s okay with you, hyung” he offered

 

Everyone’s too kind to him that he didn’t want them to be disappointed but he also don’t want to be pressured about things...just because he might’ve found new friends...not to mention said friends are overly popular…

 

“Don’t pressure Kyungsoo. It’s alright if you want to team up with Sehunnie” Baekhyun assured him

 

Jongdae nodded too and offered a light smile. “Chanyeol just suggested that because he knows that you are a vocalist and me and Baek are vocalists too. Our voices would blend well, I assume” he explains softly as if he’s trying not to frighten a kitty

 

Kyungsoo mulled over the idea and it is easier for him to sing than dance and the professor didn’t explicitly pair them up in the email that he sent,  so he agreed with a nod and a small “okay” that made Baekhyun smile brighter than a lightbulb before enveloping Kyungsoo into a bone crushing hug.

 

\--

 

He was excited to tell everything to Jongin since every now and then, Jongin actually makes time for him to ask him about his day, he understands that most days Jongin is busy but this week has been amazing and he was really surprised when he met the idol group. He had told Jongin about his groupmates and Jongin automatically knew who they were and even said that they would be nice friends to Kyungsoo since they are humble and their head manager is Kris hyung.

 

Kyungsoo was supposed to look for a part-time job but Jongin immediately shut down the idea when he heard about it and he pointed out the unused money in Kyungsoo’s bank account that he saved from the allowances and from his part-time jobs. He also told Kyungsoo to forget about paying him and the next time he brings it up, he said he’d use another method to shut him up. Kyungsoo thought it was best to keep quiet for the meantime.

 

Since he has his weekends free, he could calmly catch up with his school works, especially the ones that he missed. He’s happy that Sehun also added him to a group chat that Baekhyun immediately flooded with his pictures and his notes for Kyungsoo and Jongdae, being the responsible one, made a separate group chat for the three of them so they can talk about their project since their professor had allowed them to be a group than a duo but he also informed them that by doing that he’s now expecting two songs from each category except for the solo. Chanyeol and Baekhyun assured him that they can finish the new song in no time for the group and just start practicing.

 

He also had to start on his solo project, he thought about just singing but he wanted to arrange the piece properly and record the instrumental before trying to pre-record it to listen to it. The thing about it is that he doesn’t have an inspiration yet on what song to make and what lyrics to write.

 

He woke up really early this Saturday because first he wants to check on Jongin’s schedule but also so that he can go to the gym and maybe figure out what music to make after being re-energized. Kyungsoo checked his phone first since his calendar is synced with Jongin’s and this time, Jongin was actually the one who suggested it so that they can properly schedule their bonding days or dates as Jongin said..He’s actually being closer than the usual, he looks like he saw a crack in Kyungsoo’s wall and he just slid in and made himself comfortable. Kyungsoo’s not complaining though, he wanted to be seen and now Jongin is looking at him.

 

Jongin’s schedule is packed with photoshoots and magazine interviews that Kyungsoo was worried if he still had a break time to grab some snack. He sent a quick “Fighting! Don’t work too hard today! take care~” to Jongin and he hopes that it didn’t sound too quirky or awkward.

 

He grabbed the blender and started to make a fruit smoothie to drink before heading to the gym. Minseok had told him about the private indoor pool at the 12th floor and the gym offered to VVIP tenants (the people who has gold key cards) there was a regular pool for everyone and gym on the second floor. He doesn’t go to the gym that much, even in California where they had their own gym in the penthouse. He had signed up for pilates and yoga classes instead and then he only used the treadmill at home to up his cardio and his stamina.

 

Kyungsoo lets the smoothie sink to his stomach before he prepared a bottle of water and grabbed a small bag to put his phone, wallet and towel in. He doesn’t have a lot of cash right now but Minseok hyung handed him his two new cards from Jongin with a warning that Kyungsoo shouldn’t burn plastics. The other card is connected to his own account so he can withdraw anytime while the other one is connected to Jongin’s massive account, it’s a sleek platinum black card that shows Jongin’s ownership over him more than anything. He decided not to let it get to him and just think positively about it, he doesn’t need to overthink everything especially now that Jongin told him that he wanted to start anew with their relationship.

 

He heads down to the twelfth floor and the sight that greeted him as soon as the elevator doors opened, awed him greatly. It is surely for VVIP clients, that is for sure. There’s a reception desk right in front and two guards stationed at the front as well.

 

“Good morning, sir” one of the guards greeted and he motioned Kyungsoo to walk to the front desk.

 

Kyungsoo was asked for his gold key card before he was asked to register his own profile at the tablet that was given to him. He listened carefully as he typed, because the woman was explaining that he can use the facilities 24/7, he can request for a personal trainer and also a dietician if he wanted to. There are seven areas in the floor, the indoor pool, the spa, the gym, the locker rooms, the showers the healthy snack bar and the clinic.

 

He was also asked if he wanted to sign up for dance classes, zumba, pilates, yoga and all other classes, all he has to do is to download the gym app on his phone and sign up his newly registered id and password then he can see what classes are available for the day and sign up for them. He was also told that there’s a separate gym for VVIP female patrons at the second floor as well to avoid trouble.

 

“That’s about it. Here is your fob key, your locker number is the same as your unit number. Just call any of the attendants if you need help. The trainers will also be around so feel free to ask around” the woman said softly, giving him a warm smile before handing him back his card key and now his new fob key that has a gold lanyard.

 

He mumbled a quick thank you before finally entering from the left door because the lockers and shower rooms are near there. The locker room is spacious but there are only a few lockers, it seems like there are only a few VVIP clients. His locker is right next to Jongin’s which made him more comfortable as he placed his stuff inside but he took his water bottle, phone and wireless headset with him before locking it and wrapping the lanyard around his wrist.

 

Kyungsoo quietly headed to the treadmills, he was surprised when he saw two familiar figures near there. Baekhyun saw him first, his face turned into something like a surprised expression before he beamed brightly and waved at Kyungsoo.

 

“You’re here?!” he asks brightly

 

“Uhm. I live on the 14th” Kyungsoo muttered

 

“We live on the 10th!”

 

“All of you?”

 

“Yeah. We transferred from the dorm into two joint apartments!” Baekhyun answered him lightly

 

Chanyeol placed down the weights that he was carrying to turn to Kyungsoo and to give him a wave. It’s too early for picking up heavy things, he really doesn’t know how Chanyeol, Jongin and Minseok hyung could do it.

 

Kyungsoo was glad that someone else had joint apartments, at least it wasn’t weird that he and Jongin had a shared one too… Baekhyun seemed to notice Kyungsoo smiling so he inched towards him and smiled back at him. It's simple but reassuring, Kyungsoo finds Baekhyun as a nice friend, he hopes that they will be closer friends in the days to come.

 

“The apartments in the 14th floor are pretty huge, there are only 3 apartments there right?” Chanyeol asks and honestly, Kyungsoo doesn’t know how many apartments there are in the 14th floor. He just knows that Jongin said, his apartment is somehow bigger but identical to Kyungsoo’s

 

“Uhm. I actually don’t know. I just moved in and I’m not sure about neighbors” he answered softly, eyes lowering down to avoid contact

 

Baekhyun skipped towards him and held his wrist lightly. “Well. since you’re here anyway, we can exercise together!”

 

“I just run and uhm...do yoga?” his voice getting smaller by the words

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened while Chanyeol just started walking towards the bench “Yoga? Wow you must be stretchable!” Baekhyun said bluntly and Kyungsoo’s sure that his ears are so red

 

“Baek” Chanyeol said as if he was warning the other.

 

“I’m sorry. My filter doesn’t work” the other admitted with a soft chuckle

 

Kyungsoo gave him a small smile before shaking his head. “You don’t have to apologize...I’m glad you’re comfortable with me” he said softly

 

“Great! I can run with you for a bit then you can go to your yoga classes while I match with this giant” Baekhyun offered with a smile, pulling Kyungsoo to the machines.

 

“We all asked him to go to the gym because his stamina is nonexistent” Chanyeol scoffed from the other side.

 

Baekhyun turned back to glare at him before turning back to Kyungsoo. “That is not true! Come on, let’s work on that cardio!”

 

Working out with Baekhyun and Chanyeol was fun, even though Kyungsoo didn’t like stretching, he allowed Chanyeol to teach him about a few warm ups and exercises before getting a program for his workout routine just so that he won’t tire with running all the time. Baekhyun tried to join him in one of the yoga classes but he had to go in the middle of the class because one of their managers had picked them up.

 

Since he had time and Baekhyun told him that he can drop by at the agency later to get the choreography started before recording, he figured he’d visit them in the afternoon after he layouts his solo piece, hoping that he can actually work on it now that he feels refreshed.

 

\--

 

Jongin takes off his scarf and hangs it on his arm. He’s so tired right now and he’s not yet done. He’s supposed to check on Kyungsoo but when he tried calling, the other wasn’t answering. It’s really a huge step for him to do these things, when they were in US he just let Kyungsoo whatever he wanted and then he’d ask Minseok hyung for updates but now, he found it better to hear them directly from Kyungsoo, to hear his voice changing into different tones and his expressions transforming into different ones. He really hopes that he can start properly here in Korea.

 

“Jongin, management head wants to speak with you for a bit” Minseok hyung said quietly, they stopped by the agency to pick up something and Jongin really doesn’t care what it is, he just wanted to rest.

 

“About?” he asks in confusion, finally pulling his attention away from his phone

 

Minseok pursed his lips into a tight line before he moved closer to him. “I think they found out that you’re married” he whispered

 

“And?”

 

“That’s not stated in the contract” he points out, not masking his irritation.

 

“It’s my personal life, they don’t own it” he adds again, not allowing his hyung to talk

 

When he transferred to this agency, Jongin stated that whatever he does in his private life is his and his only. Whatever rumor gets out, it’s his choice to use his own PR team to push it down or confirm it. They already agreed on it so Jongin doesn’t know why the agency has to call him up for this. Besides, he already told Kyungsoo that he’s going to protect him.

 

“I think they would’ve appreciated it we you told them beforehand” Minseok shrugged at him

 

Jongin followed Minseok hyung to the conference room and he saw that there were 3 people inside. The PR head, management head and the last person who was not supposed to be here. He walked towards the smaller and immediately pulled him up the chair before turning to the heads.

 

“This is out of line. You have no right to bring him over here” Jongin could already feel Minseok hyung inching towards him to stop him from fighting the people here but the only one who stopped him was Kyungsoo who pulled at the hem of his shirt to get his attention

 

Jongin finally glanced at him again, he noticed that the younger was wearing a plain black shirt and training pants, why the hell is he here… _“J-Jongin...it’s okay.. I was about to practice with Sehun when they saw me…”_ Kyungsoo said in fluent English

 

 _“Did they do anything to you?”_ he asked back softly, his free hand tracing Kyungsoo’s own.

 

 _“No...they just asked me a few things but I said I’m not saying anything without you here”_ the smaller answered carefully

 

Jongin sighed in relief before he pulled Kyungsoo to his side, keeping his arm wrapped around the smaller’s back. _“You did well, Soo”_

 

Minseok thankfully stepped in and closed the door before he motioned to Jongin to sit down. “You better have a good reason for dragging Kyungsoo~ssi here or I will deal with this legally. He’s part of the family and also under my protection” Minseok said clearly before he sat down

 

The management head seemed to have flinched at Minseok’s tone but he just handed a folder to Minseok while Jongin sat down next to Kyungsoo and kept their hands laced. There were pictures of Jongin and Kyungsoo at the grocery, some of them aren’t that obvious but the ring on Jongin’s forefinger and the ring hanging on Kyungsoo’s necklace says otherwise.

 

“Stalkers, media or people are very ruthless here in Korea. They don’t joke around especially this legal media outlet that has stalkers as employees. They use these pictures as leverage to be paid out or to ruin. We just ran into Kyungsoo~ssi and noticed him from the picture. We didn’t mean to frighten him” the PR head explained carefully to them

 

“He’s still a student, he doesn’t need to be involved in this until his ready” Minseok answered back

 

“So are you suggesting that we pay him off? Kai is a new artist, our stocks will plummet once people see this” the PR head answered him with a challenging tone and as much as Jongin wants to have Minseok take care of this, this is his problem too.

 

“I’ll pay it. It’s my problem, I’ll fix it. That’s what’s in our contract, right?” Jongin made sure that he settled with a contract that would benefit him and not use him. Keeping their relationship in the US was simple and that was because Jongin was indifferent and he didn’t look at Kyungsoo any other way but this is different.  

 

“Kai~ssi, you need to trust us with things like this so that we can protect you too” the management said, sighing at him.

 

“I can protect my family on my own. I’ll have my legal team handle this matter. Sorry for troubling you with this” Jongin says firmly, his hand tightening on Kyungsoo’s own.

 

“We invested a lot in you, in bringing you to Korea. We’re actually lucky that you picked us. We don’t want to lose you to a rumor... that can ruin your career. You’re a big shot in Hollywood and Korea has been so proud of you...being married to a--”

 

“Choose your words lightly before I cancel our contract” Jongin snapped at them.

 

Kyungsoo hasn’t seen Jongin like this, it’s the first time he saw Jongin’s stern expression and his eyes glaring daggers. He’s worried that this argument would ruin what Jongin had built for so long. They told him a lot of things earlier, how he was bad to be staying at Jongin’s side, how he would ruin everything for Jongin and that he shouldn’t have been here.

 

Jongin’s words seemed to surprise both men in front of them, they straightened out in their seats and looked at each other. “Okay. Just be careful” the management head said

 

“We will be handling your projects, we’ve just accepted a drama for you” he added

 

“You’re handling it for a year before I’m allowed to decide, right?” Jongin asked to confirm even though he already knows the answer

 

“Yes. We’re just going to help you get the hang of things here in Korea” the PR head smiled at them

 

It made him feel uneasy but he accepted it anyway since he needed to compromise. Minseok gave him a small smile and a nod before turning to the heads. “If we’re done here, he still has a schedule and I’m sure Kyungsoo~ssi has somewhere to be” he said with a firm tone

 

“Of course. We apologize for scaring you, Mr. Kim” the heads both apologized and bowed to Kyungsoo

 

“Doh” Jongin suddenly says, surprising both men.

 

“Huh?”

 

“He’s Doh Kyungsoo. You don’t have to address him as a Kim unless he introduces himself that way” Jongin corrects before bowing and standing up, pulling Kyungsoo up with him. He walked towards the door, opening it before letting Kyungsoo go out first.

 

 

Jongin hurriedly pulled Kyungsoo to the comfort room, he checked each stall before locking the door for them to be alone. He saw Kyungsoo shaking so he pulled the smaller into a warm hug. “You’re really scared, huh” he muttered, pressing his lips on top of the younger’s head.

 

Kyungsoo nods softly, hiding his face on Jongin’s chest. He finally let his tears falls and hugged back Jongin as tightly as the older is holding him. “I.. they told me I’d ruin your career before you started. I’m so sorry, Jongin” he muttered against the taller’s chest

 

Jongin shushed him and soothed his back to stop him from crying. “That’s nonsense Kyungsoo. You would never ruin anything for me. Remember that time when the paparazzi caught us having that dinner for our anniversary and the people welcomed you when they thought i was dating you? They were so disappointed when I told them you’re just a friend” he says lightly before pulling away.

 

He wiped the tears on Kyungsoo’s cheeks before placing a kiss on each cheek. “I’ll protect you, I’m your husband so trust me, okay?” he says firmly.

 

“Always” Kyungsoo agreed, he sniffled but dried his tears anyway.

 

Jongin smiled at him brightly, he messed up Kyungsoo’s fluffy hair because he wanted to do it for so long. “Good. Now go back to practicing. I don’t want my baby boy to fail his classes” he said softly, giving another hug to Kyungsoo before unlocking the door.

 

“I’m no--”

 

“Now, Soo” Jongin said, his eyebrow raised in impatience.

 

“Okay… Bye Jonginnie” Kyungsoo said softly before he ran out of the bathroom with the tips of ears red and blushing like his cheeks.

 

Jongin could only look at the closing door with a very fond expression on his face, Kyungsoo is such an angel and he deserves happiness more than anyone else.

 

\--


	4. If We're Talking Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hellooooo. If I have grammatical errors, please ignore them for a bit. I will try to edit as I go. I'm sorry if I didn't check much.~~ Please enjoy!

 

Dancing...is...Kyungsoo’s enemy. He doesn’t know how they all do it. Every snap, every turn and every movement, all perfectly executed. He guesses that they have trained so hard to be that fluid. He wouldn’t admit it but despite the long hours for business class, he actually looks forward to going to the agency to train with the idols. Sometimes they aren’t there but mostly, one or two members are available since they’re on break before having their concert. 

 

Kyungsoo’s quite lucky to be allowed to use the facilities, to be able to hang out with these idols and mostly because he quickly found friends in them. He met Junmyeon hyung a few days into Sehun trying to drill the choreography into him. The taller couldn’t stop laughing because Kyungsoo fell on his ass but then the door opened and someone came in, he looked like an angel. He looks pure, quiet and very handsome too, he told Sehun not to laugh at Kyungsoo then he helped him up. 

 

Then he introduced himself as EXO’s leader and guardian. He even made a joke about how the air was suddenly cool when he walked in because he wields the power of water in EXO planet. Kyungsoo was so confused that Sehun had to explain that it was all about their group’s concept. Beings with abilities that controls the elements or something like that. 

 

When they talked about the second song that they were going to perform, Chanyeol offered to use one of their songs again and just make it into a stripped live version but they all agreed on not dancing anymore. Kyungsoo released the loudest sigh of relief that made Baekhyun cackle. 

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun are the best groupmates, they work in tandems too. Jongdae is a master lyricist, words flow out of him like a river while Baekhyun is really good with the piano, he works with Kyungsoo on arranging a song for them, the other song is already finished and was performed by EXO so they’re doing a cover performance too. No dancing, so that’s a win-win situation for Kyungsoo. 

 

It’s also good that the professor encouraged them to use original pieces especially for the solo pieces and that he didn’t push it when the members said that they’re using a few of their B side tracks for the group performances. 

 

Back to now...Well… If you ask him what he’s doing, he’s going to say that he’s practicing when in fact, he’s just staring at himself in the mirror of the practice room. His groupmates are all out for a schedule but they all said that he’s welcomed to come in, they even asked one of their managers to accompany Kyungsoo.

 

“Do you want me to play it again?” the kind manager asked him with a small smile

 

Kyungsoo bought them food since he is going to bore out the manager anyway, even though the manager told him that he was going to work in a bit. He nodded at the manager, waiting for the song to start, they actually finished recording it since that was easier and it was already done but as Baekhyun said, they have to perform it live, just background music...they go big or go home.

 

That’s why, Kyungsoo’s trying to build up his stamina and maybe, push his lungs to the limit to be able to sing and dance properly. They switched around the vocals since they had to take out Junmyeon’s and Yixing’s voice but Kyungsoo blended in perfectly, even Kris hyung said so. Since it’s EXO’s song and they probably memorized the choreography as soon as it was out, it was harder for Kyungsoo to keep up sometimes. 

 

“Kyungsoo~ssi, I’m leaving for a bit. Don’t worry about the practice room,  it’s reserved under EXO. Just keep practicing. You’re getting there” the manager said, grabbing his iced americano, before waving at Kyungsoo. 

 

He feels really jittery and shy around people and maybe that’s why he couldn’t practice comfortably earlier. He replayed the song again and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He tried to focus on the lyrics as he allowed his body to execute the choreography. It wasn’t flawless but it was better that he didn’t even noticed someone walking into the room and watching him. 

 

At the end of the song, he plopped down on his ass and stretched out his legs since he feels like it’s going to cramp anytime soon. A soft knock surprised him, especially when it didn’t come from the door. He looked at the mirror and saw Jongin walking out of the same spot the manager was seated at earlier, it was quite hidden from the mirrors so Kyungsoo didn’t notice at all. 

 

“Get up, baby boy” Jongin said softly before offering his hand to Kyungsoo.

 

“Why are you here?” Kyungsoo asked in confusion but he allowed Jongin to pull him up to his feet. 

 

“My schedule ended early, I heard you were here so I came to check on you” Jongin says with a small smile before turning Kyungsoo to face the mirror again. Their heights are really different, Kyungsoo’s a tad shorter, no maybe a head shorter than Jongin but it looks perfect either way. 

 

“Can I help you out?”

 

“With what?” Kyungsoo asks in both confusion and amusement

 

“I was a dancer before”

 

“No you weren’t” Kyungsoo said as a matter of fact, he knows Jongin’s biography from the internet and maybe from his interviews and he knows that Jongin wasn’t a dancer before, except for that musical movie that he did a few years back.

 

Jongin chuckled at him and stood beside him before he asked Kyungsoo to play the song again. Of course he was shy when he played the song, his voice was already recorded in it and he’s not ready for Jongin to hear it. “A bit to the chorus” Jongin said softly

 

Kyungsoo forwarded the song a bit and then suddenly, Jongin easily danced to the music, the choreography is so similar to the one Kyungsoo was dancing earlier, only now, Jongin fits it better to the song. He felt so attacked especially when Jongin caught his eyes and smirked at him. The audacity to….

 

...before he could finish his thought, the door opened again and revealed a very similar counterpart of Junmyeon hyung. He was just as pale, only he’s taller and his face is much innocent looking than anyone else. 

 

“Oh I’m sorry. I was told my members are probably here. Oh. Jongin” the guy said in confusion

 

He looks so adorable and confused at the same time. He closed the door but then looked at Kyungsoo again in confusion. 

 

“Yixing, come in. This is your practice room. This is Kyungsoo” Jongin spoke up from next to him, Kyungsoo bowed at Yixing who also bowed back, two times to be sure

 

“Oh. Oh. Hi Kyungsoo, I’m Yixing, EXO’s other main dancer, only chinese member and the one who’s always away” he introduced himself with a shy smile, making a deep dimple appear on his face

 

“Don’t do that to yourself” Jongin said with a frown

 

Kyungsoo feels like the two are already close but...Jongin doesn’t have a lot of close friends and they just got here a few weeks ago...Is he missing something big?

 

“Do what? It’s true anyway, I’m beginning to think that the fans hate me already” Yixing frowed and even then, his dimple still appeared. Kyungsoo is actually itching to poke it but the way Jongin addressed Yixing, it seems like the latter is older or maybe the same age as Jongin. 

 

“It’s not your fault that there is still tension between your country and ours. Anyway, Kyungsoo here is practicing with your members for their performance in uni” Jongin said proudly, draping his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 

Kyungsoo fiddled with the remote control and lowered his head, not used to the simple gestures of Jongin. He’s just getting used to the simple touches and interactions in their home but in front of other people, he just don’t know how to act.

 

“Wait. How do you know each other?” Kyungsoo asked in confusion, he didn’t want to pry but he really hopes that this person is not Jongin’s ex boyfriend or something.

 

“I’m Jongin’s long lost friend. We went to the dance academy together before he left me and flew to another country. We tried to stay in touch but I guess life became busy” Yixing explained softly as if he understood why Kyungsoo blurted out the question

 

“I just met him again when he was formally introduced to me a week ago” Jongin added lightly, his fingers tapping on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, it was a form of reassurance and it made Kyungsoo relax too.

 

“Oh”

 

“Yes, oh. He didn’t even search for me! The audacity of your husband” Yixing blurts out loud.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he froze, his shoulders tensed again and he’s sure Jongin could feel it because he gave Kyungsoo’s shoulder a squeeze

 

“Xing” Jongin mutters

 

Yixing’s eyes widened and he moved towards Kyungsoo. “Oh right, it’s private. I’m sorry. I made him tell me. I’m very persuasive. I won’t tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. Jongin wouldn’t tell me if he didn’t trust me” he assured him

 

Jongin sighed next to him then he placed a soft kiss to Kyungsoo’s head. This has become a habit of Jongin already, whenever he sees Kyungsoo at home or after a few days without seeing each other, he always hugs him and kissed the top of his head as if his comforting them both for being too busy for each other. 

 

“Why don’t you just help me, help out Kyungsoo in his performance because he’s having a hard time, juggling to practice a lot at once” Jongin suggested, pushing Yixing away lightly

 

Yixing chuckled softly and nodded, holding out his hand for the remote which Kyungsoo handed over immediately. “Oh we can help you out for sure! I’m free for the next hour!!! And I just learned this choreo too! In case we use it in the future” he said with a bright dimpled smile. 

 

Jongin and Yixing together is a sin for Kyungsoo’s eyes. Especially when they dance together but it was actually easier to learn since the two men were both focused on him and his movements, giving subtle comments but not pushing. Sehun probably learned to teach from Yixing since they both have the patience of a saint. 

 

-

 

He received a message from Baekhyun that their schedule was going to be longer than expected so he and Jongin went home first. It was quiet on the ride home and they both went in using their own doors but Kyungsoo made sure to open the connecting door and stuck a shoe in the corner to avoid it from locking again before he went to get a warm shower. 

 

Jongin is an amazing dancer, Kyungsoo is surprised that he didn’t go through with it. He seemed to be happy dancing and he even learned the whole choreography faster than Kyungsoo. He has to ask about it later or he wouldn’t be able to get some sleep. 

 

After taking a shower, he checked his laptop because he still has to finish his solo performance that is not yet even halfway through. He’s having a hard time arranging the song and even though Chanyeol and Baekhyun both offered to help, Kyungsoo politely declined. The two were already too busy with their projects and schedule. He doesn’t want to burden them further.

 

When he came out of his room and walked to the living room, he saw Jongin by the couch a chinese take out box on his hand while watching something on the television. It feels oddly domestic, seeing him just lounging around Kyungsoo’s living room. 

 

“Hey. I dug in first. I hope you don’t mind. I’m really hungry” Jongin said before offering him another take out box.

 

“Sit with me” Jongin added, moving his leg down on the floor to allow Kyungsoo to sit but as soon at the younger sat, Jongin plopped his legs back to Kyungsoo’s lap. He seems so comfortable with his position that Kyungsoo didn’t want to disturb him. 

 

An English tv series is playing on the TV, it’s one of Jongin’s favorite shows back in the US. They used to watch it together but now they missed a lot of episodes and just decided to watch whatever they could.

 

“I studied jazz and ballet when I was young, it was before we moved to the US. I met Yixing there and he’s great at dancing as you saw earlier. I had to move to the US so I stopped dancing and made it into a hobby”

 

“You’re really good at it” Kyungsoo pouts at him, he hates knowing that Jongin had to give up his passion to pursue something else that he probably didn’t want. 

 

“I know. My mom said so as well” Jongin said lightly

 

“I’m serious”

 

Jongin turned to looked at Kyungsoo then he smiled at him. “I know but I’m happy with what I have right now. I model, I act and I have you. I’m okay with those” 

 

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks heat up that he moved his focus back on his fried rice with fried beef strips on top. 

 

 

Jongin really enjoyed spending time with Kyungsoo earlier, especially when they danced together. He didn’t know that the younger had a flexible body, he matched the song they were dancing earlier and not to mention Kyungsoo’s perfect voice on the track. “Hey Soo”

 

“hmm” the younger hums because his mouth is full and he doesn’t want to accidentally spit on Jongin.

 

It has already been a month since they moved in here and Jongin really feels comfortable with him now but he could see how it makes Kyungsoo shy and embarrassed at times because he doesn’t know how to return the sudden affection he’s being showered with.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Spitting is not the problem here now, Kyungsoo’s food got caught up in his throat that he’s actually choking right now. He kept on coughing and hitting his chest to push the food down or out, he doesn’t even care anymore that’s when Jongin swiftly grabbed his box and placed it somewhere before giving him a water to drink while soothing his back.

 

“Hey, baby...deep breaths. I’m sorry. I should have waited” Jongin says softly as soon as he’s convinced that Kyungsoo is already fine and breathing right. 

 

He hugged Kyungsoo tightly and comforted him, pressing a kiss on his temple to soothe him. “You’re okay” Jongin sighed as if he was convincing himself more than Kyungsoo. 

 

After a few minutes of silence, except for the ending credits of the show, Kyungsoo probably already melted in Jongin’s arms and he actually didn’t want to move anymore. “It’s okay...if you want to?” he mumbled with uncertainty before pushing his face on Jongin’s chest. He smells freshly showered too, the hint of ocean breeze and mint filling Kyungsoo’s nostrils as he inhales.

 

“What?” Jongin asks quietly

 

“Y--you can k--kiss me if you want” the younger stuttered, his ears are burning up and he’s sure that his whole face is as red as a tomato as well. 

 

Jongin pulled away for a bit making Kyungsoo whine, grabbing the taller’s shirt to hide his face. Jongin chuckled softly at his husband before he cupped the younger’s chin and waited for him to look up and face him. 

 

For some reason, there were unshed tears in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Jongin hated it when Kyungsoo cries and he hates it more if it’s because of him. He placed a kiss on the younger’s eyelids when he closed them as Jongin leaned forward, his breath hitching every time Jongin’s lips touches his skin.

 

Jongin placed kissed on his cheeks too, his nose, his chin and even the corner of his lips then he feels it, the soft plush lips gently placed on top of his own. He didn’t know how to move or if he needs to move since it is his first kiss. He feels Jongin press their lips again, slotting their lips together, softly moving as he begins to mouth at Kyungsoo’s upper lip. He feels light nibbles and tries to mimic them on Jongin’s lower lip. Before he knows it, he was already led into another dance with Jongin’s lips moving against him and his moving perfectly in sync as well.

 

When he needed to breathe, Jongin moves to the corner of his lips, pressing soft kisses, his hand cupping Kyungsoo’s jaw, thumb tracing soft circles while the other was loosely holding Kyungsoo’s waist. “More?” Jongin asks softly

 

Kyungsoo has seen Jongin kiss his leading lady before and he wanted to be able to be kissed that way too. He nods in eagerness while Jongin chuckled softly near his cheek, lips tracing back to his lips, capturing it into a deeper kiss. 

 

He didn’t notice when he wrapped his arms around Jongin’s head or when they switched positions that Jongin is already lying back on the couch and he’s perched on top, sitting on the other’s lap while being kissed like this. He craves it that every time Jongin moves away he automatically chases him. 

 

When he felt something wet trace his lower lip, his mouth parted willingly. Jongin’s tongue darted inside his mouth and it was weird but the new feeling sent shivers down his spine making him moan out softly when Jongin’s tongue traced his own, urging him to dance with him again. Jongin tastes like chocolate and mint swirled together like one of those ice creams that Kyungsoo loves the most. 

 

He feels hot and heavily bothered, his pajama bottoms and boxers feels restricting and he’s also out of breath that he gasped when they separated. Jongin chuckled softly and kissed his cheek twice before pulling him close to him. “Soo, you’re perfect” he says softly as if he was trying to calm down himself as well but he only wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s body tighter

 

Not even Minseok’s voice made them separate. “Well. I see you two are getting well” he teases and smirks at the two

 

“Why are you here?” Jongin asks him with a sharp glare

 

“I thought I was invited for dinner since the door was opened” Minseok answers lightly

 

“Hyung”

 

“I came here to tell you that you have to sleep early because you have a morning schedule and that Kyungsoo I won’t be able to drop you off to school tomorrow” Minseok said in amusement

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t even answer, he just nodded even though his face is on the crook of Jongin’s neck. He didn’t want to face Minseok hyung like this not when he’s on top of Jongin and his lips are probably swollen from kissing. 

 

“He says okay. We’ll sleep once we finish dinner” Jongin answered softly

 

“Sleep here?” Minseok asks in surprise

 

“Yeah. I’m sleeping here. I’ll alarm my phone” Jongin says before finally moving to sit up, carrying Kyungsoo with him who is still attached to him like a koala. 

 

Minseok leaves them alone before Kyungsoo finally pulled away to look at Jongin shyly. “You’re really going to sleep here?” he asks softly

 

Jongin nodded at him and stole a kiss from him again. “Yes, maybe we can kiss all night too if you’re a good boy and you finish your food” he smirked at him

 

Kyungsoo moved faster than he usually does when he grabbed his box again and carefully ate his food. Jongin smiled at him fondly while he ate his food too, not even bothered that Kyungsoo is still on his lap. 

 

They spent the whole night kissing with Jongin teaching Kyungsoo how to move and catch a breath, the younger was eager to learn and he seemed to enjoy kissing Jongin too. It was hard for them to continue on with both of them painfully hard. Jongin decided to pull away and to let Kyungsoo sleep since they both had to wake up early. I didn’t seem to bother Kyungsoo or maybe he doesn’t know the effect he has on Jongin but Jongin had to take a cold shower as soon as Kyungsoo fell asleep.

 

Kyungsoo automatically curled next to Jongin as soon as Jongin lied down next to him. It’s a first for them...actually everything is a first to them, cuddling, kissing, making out and now spooning but he didn’t mind. Not when Kyungsoo fits perfectly in his arms as he pulled the younger closer to him, his back fitting Jongin’s front easily. He heard the softest sigh coming from the younger’s lips when he kissed the top of his head. 

 

“Good night, husband” Jongin finally says before letting sleep get to him and for the first time in a long while, he sleeps soundly. 

 

**\--**

 

December came pretty fast. Christmas decorations were already placed all over Seoul. He and Jongin became closer than ever, with the older making sure to sleep next to him when he can and give him a kiss or a long makeout. It’s not all the time since Jongin’s becoming busier since he’s filming for a drama, taking him away from home for days. 

 

Kyungsoo has mastered both their group performances, he’s just now focused on his solo performance and one of the group performances since they’re almost done with the other song for the group performance. 

 

He hangs out with Sehun and Baekhyun too whenever the two are available, mostly they go to the gym together and sometimes, Kyungsoo eats out with them. Right now he’s at a cafe with Sehun, they just finished getting their solo performances checked by their professor. He doesn’t know what Sehun is performing but from the looks of it, he’s done with it. 

 

“You should put up your instagram” Sehun suggests after scrolling down on his own phone.

 

“I have one” he answers before he picked up the chocolate macaron from the plate full of pastries.

 

Sehun cocked an eyebrow at him “But you don’t use it. Your profile picture is an egg for goodness’ sake” he points out

 

“I don’t have anything to post”

 

“Liar, you just showed me a couple of your pictures in your gallery. You take really good pictures” Sehun says accusingly. 

 

He showed a picture of a dog that he saw near the school and he took a picture of it before sending it to Sehun since the younger loves dogs as well. Sometimes he shares pictures of views too especially the ones he has from the US.

 

“I don’t use my phone anyway” he says as a fact, sometimes he loses his phone and sees it the next day. 

 

The only reason why he keeps it near him this time is because sometimes Jongin calls him out of the blue or Minseok hyung checks up on him. 

 

“But what if your girlfriend or boyfriend misses you. They just want to see something that reminds them of you” Sehun points out before taking a sip of his taro bubble tea.

 

“how..?” Kyungsoo asks in surprise

 

He’s nervous that someone caught him and Jongin even though they don’t usually go out together. Even if it gets out that he’s out eating with Jongin, it wouldn’t be a news anymore since back in US, the public already considered him as Jongin’s only closest friend apart from his manager. 

 

“You have a ring and you don’t take it off. It’s really not hard to notice” Sehun points out with a smile

 

“Ah”

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me” the younger assured him before biting into the chocolate filled croissant. 

 

Kyungsoo leaned closer, there’s not a lot of people in the cafe but just in case there are lingering ears, he leaned it to speak quietly. “I just..I don’t know if it's acceptable here...I like guys?” he says quietly

 

“Oh. Well the public might not be too accepting but I am. I think I am one too, not that I have someone to prove it but I’m attracted to both, I guess” Sehun says nonchalantly

 

It surprised Kyungsoo how Sehun just accepted it easily, from what he has heard it’s a very uncommon thing here in the country and sometimes no one actually dares to come out because there are bullies everywhere.

 

“So let’s set up your Instagram? Take a picture of me too since you’re really good at it!” Sehun beams at him and he couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

 

 

They spent the afternoon taking pictures and Sehun even picked his profile picture. It was actually from Sehun, he took a picture of Kyungsoo while recording. He’s wearing glasses, mouth partly opened in the middle of singing but the photo is beautiful. He passed it to Kyungsoo and the older made it into his new profile picture. He doesn’t follow anyone and no one actually follows him because this account was made to stalk Jongin’s instagram and updates but Sehun made him follow him and the other members, his username couldn’t be changed so it stayed as _kimsoo, he shyly nodded when Sehun asked him if he wanted to follow Kim Kai, their new talent in the agency.

 

“You should post short videos of you singing if you want, you don’t have to post your face if you don’t want to. Just have fun with it and you can message us anytime and we can send each other cute dogs or cats” Sehun offers with a smile after handing Kyungsoo back his phone.

 

They went home together since they live in the same building and Sehun had to shower again before going to his schedule while Kyungsoo needs to finish his assignments at home. His stomach is full to the point of not wanting to eat anything sweet again but Sehun made him take home the other pastries that they didn’t get to finish eating. 

 

He settled on the rug by the couch at the living room and spread out his things to start on his homework when his phone pinged. He was going to check on the notification when it pinged again and this time it didn’t stop until his phone sounded like it was dying. He looked at it carefully and picked it up, the sound is still pinging but it is calmer than earlier.

 

He scrolled down to the first notification to find the cause of it and saw the most surprising notifications

 

**kimkai started following you**

 

**oohsehun mentioned you in a comment:** hyung @_kimsoo 

 

**oohsehun tagged you in a post**

 

The post was a selca of them in the cafe that they took earlier, his face was half hidden by Sehun’s shoulder but he was staring at the camera. 

 

**kimkai liked a photo of you**

 

**byunbaek started following you**

 

**pcy_yeol started following you**

 

**zyxzjs started following you**

 

**kimjuncotton started following you**

 

**kimseok started following you**

 

**kriswu started following you**

 

**pcy_yeol, zyxzjs and 736 liked a photo of you**

 

Kyungsoo stared at his phone blankly before trying to remember the first post he made earlier. It was a black and white photo of him that Sehun took, he was holding onto the ring on his necklace while looking far away. 

 

**kimkai liked your post**

 

**kimkai commented on your post:** ^^ welcome to instagram!

 

**oohsehun liked your post**

 

**oohsehun commented on your post:** hyung ^^

 

**byunbaek commented on your post:** YOU TWO WENT OUT WITHOUT ME? I’m hurt TT

 

**kimseok, pcy_yeol and 281 liked your post**

 

After those notifications, his phone still keep beeping and people just kept on following him. What is happening. He just wanted Jongin to follow him and now...oh my gosh...Jongin…

 

Kyungsoo ignored the notifications and pulled out his messaging app before sending a message to his husband. 

 

**Soo:** Is this okay?

**Bear hubby** ʕ ˵• ₒ •˵ ʔ :what is?

**Soo:** You’re following me. I followed you :(

**Bear hubby** ʕ ˵• ₒ •˵ ʔ: Of course, it’s alright. You can post pictures of me too, I don’t mind. 

**Soo:** Are you sure?

**Bear hubby** ʕ ˵• ₒ •˵ ʔ: Check my IG. I have to work, see you on the weekend, baby boy. Miss u!

**Soo:** I miss you too~~  ＼ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ／

 

Another notification popped up on Kyungsoo’s phone and it’s from a certain KimKai

 

**kimkai tagged you in a post**

 

**kimkai mentioned you in a comment:** cute  @_kimsoo

 

The photo that Jongin posted was during one of their bonding nights, a pizza was halfway through Kyungsoo’s mouth, his hair was a mess and he has his eyeglasses on. 

 

His phone pinged again and this time it was from Sehun who messaged him on the messaging app.

 

**Sehunnie:** oh, it’s kimkai. wow. wow. I support. it’s a secret~!

 

He needs to manage his notifications or else his phone will keep on vibrating and pinging. He doesn’t want his new phone to die, it’s Christmas in a few days and he still hasn’t asked Jongin if he could come to the show…

 

He checked the older’s schedule multiple times and from January 12 to January 14 Jongin is free from work, just like before. Jongin always left out those dates free even though they don’t do much to celebrate their birthdays and their anniversary in the middle.

 

Kyungsoo opened his messaging app again and clicked on Jongin’s name, he typed and retyped the message but he didn’t got the chance to send it because his phone suddenly pinged and surprised him.

 

**Bear hubby** ʕ ˵• ₒ •˵ ʔ: You going to send that message or no? Saw those dots while I was about to tell you to sleep early.

**Soo:** uh. I...nothing. Take care!

**Bear hubby** ʕ ˵• ₒ •˵ ʔ:  You’re the cutest. Sleep early, baby boy. ^^

 

\--

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed! You can message or mention me too on Twitter. @absolutezyxing! <3 Thank you for reading~!!


	5. With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to indulge myself with Kyungsoo's babies.

 

 

Spending Christmas sucks especially when your husband suddenly becomes unavailable and no one’s there to spend Christmas with. He even bought Jongin a very fluffy scarf and gloves too so that it matches and they can keep Jongin warm. 

 

He thought that they would be able to spend Christmas and Christmas eve together but Jongin isn’t even in the same country. He didn’t ask Kyungsoo to come with him because the younger had a lot of school work to finish and catch up too. 

 

Kyungsoo hates it. He hates being away from Jongin…

 

Even Sehun and the others are busy, they are all at a year end show, performing for their fans and everyone else. In fact, Kyungsoo’s watching it on the television. He wanted to cook for him and Jongin but now, he doesn’t even want to make rice. 

 

He opens the naver app on his phone to search for a simple recipe but one of the trending topics caught his attention. Kai’s name is at the top of the trending list… He clicked it and there are a bunch of articles already written, he tapped the first one. “ **KIM KAI OUT ON CHRISTMAS DATE IN JAPAN”**

 

It didn’t bother him that there’s an article, what bothered him was the girl in the photo, she is a known American actress, someone that has been Jongin’s partner before. He frowns and looks at the pictures, there are obviously fan-taken photos or maybe someone who just by them…

 

Is Jongin really...No...He wouldn’t do that...even though Jongin deserves better, he always assures Kyungsoo that he is enough...but maybe this is why Jongin didn’t invite him to go to Japan…

 

A notification popped up on his phone and it’s from Jongin. 

 

**Bear hubby** ʕ ˵• ₒ •˵ ʔ: Door

 

He hurried to the door and saw Jongin, he’s all bundled up in a warm coat, a beanie on his head and he’s carrying two crates. Kyungsoo automatically moved out of the doorway and let Jongin come inside. Why is Jongin here????

 

“Soo, can you get the food and the flowers, they’re for you” he mumbled as he toes off his shoes. 

 

Kyungsoo hurriedly took the flowers that’s tucked under Jongin’s arm then he also lifted the plastic bags that was marking his fingers already. He placed the food on the counter top and looked for a vase for the flowers. He sniffed the smell of the flowers before smiling softly while filing the vase with water. 

 

“I thought you’re in Japan” Kyungsoo called out after he placed the beautiful flowers in the middle of the dining table. 

 

He started fixing the food and putting them in bowls so that they can eat together.

 

“I was” Jongin answered after a minute

 

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin to continue, he doesn’t know what the older was doing but he was still at the foyer since his voice is a bit far from Kyungsoo. 

 

“Baby, if you’re done could you help me with something?” Jongin called out

 

Kyungsoo finished clearing out the containers and throwing them in the trash before going to Jongin. He fell on his butt as he was surprised when two small furballs attacked him. He opened his arm anyway and let them lick on his face, he was chuckling and trying to avoid the licks when he saw Jongin, smiling at them while taking a video. 

 

“Help me!!!” he called out and that’s when Jongin finally put down his phone and whistled to get the attention of the dogs. 

 

“Kyungsoo, meet our babies, pepper and ink” he introduced while the dogs jumped on him again, they both have ribbons loosely wrapped around one of their paws. They look so adorable and soft

 

“Why did you name them like that!” Kyungsoo whined and hugged the two toy poodles close to his chest. They are so cute and they smell really good too. 

 

When he hears the shutter of Jongin’s phone camera, he looked up and saw that Jongin’s phone is pointed at him again, he hears three more shots before the taller finally put the phone back on his pocket. “Don’t they look like pepper and ink?” Jongin answered back with a boyish grin

 

“You were in Japan”

 

“I was but I came home because I didn’t want you to be alone this Christmas” he answered smoothly

 

“What about your filming?” Kyungsoo asked

 

“It’s done. I finished my parts then I saw Jessica there, she was with her boyfriend. I also saw these cute babies while I was on the way back from the airport. They were staring at me so I rushed to the door before it closed and adopted them both. I’m sorry, is it too much?” he asked with a worried tone then he glanced at the dogs on Kyungsoo’s arm before looking back at Kyungsoo

 

“No they’re perfect”

 

Jongin beamed at him and helped him up “How about you wash your face then we eat and celebrate. I want to kiss you but preferably not with dog saliva on your face” Jongin teased before he carried the crates inside and set them by the wall divider near the living room. 

 

“I hate you” Kyungsoo muttered before he sets down the dogs and got up on his feet. 

 

“Yeah, sure, baby boy” Jongin said lightly.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo took his time washing his face and he changed into another sweater and fixed his hair for a bit. He didn’t know that Jongin was coming home so he didn’t even bother changing clothes earlier. He took the gift from his walk in closet before going out of the bedroom. 

 

There are things set up at the corner of the half wall by the living room, the dog mats, bowls and even toys are there, Jongin really went all out for the dogs. He found Jongin already sitting on the head of the table with the kids circling beneath his feet. There’s red wine that’s chilling on an ice bucket and the utensils are already placed. 

 

“You can drop them at a dog daycare during school hours or leave them here since they’re trained anyway. Just don’t forget to walk them out everyday, we can take turns. We’ll just set up a play area since you have a lot of space anyway and I can install dog fences if you want so they wo--” Kyungsoo cut off Jongin’s words with his lips. He hasn’t seen the older for more than three days already and he terribly misses him. 

 

Jongin grunts against his lips but pulls him closer to deepen the kiss, he pulled Kyungsoo too his lap but there’s something obstructing their way to melt together. He pulled away with a frown and looks at the box that’s firmly planted in between them. “What is this?” he asks

 

Kyungsoo fiddles with the box, his ears are bright red and his lips are already slick with saliva. He’s so adorable that Jongin wants to coo. “Gift for you” he mumbles.

 

Jongin allowed Kyungsoo to move and sit on the chair near him before he opened the box. He smiled when he saw the embroidered bear on both hems of the scarf and the gloves also has an embroidered bear too. “I love this. Thank you so much baby boy” he says softly, Kyungsoo always gives him the sweetest gifts, even when they were just married, the boy really tried to give gifts that makes Jongin remember.

 

“I...I designed the bears myself...I asked them to embroidered it for me because I do---” It was now Jongin’s turn to pull Kyungsoo for a kiss but their kiss was cut short with the barking of their babies. 

 

Jongin sighed before letting Kyungsoo go, he really wants to kiss Kyungsoo more but he needs to eat first then feed their babies and maybe set up the dog beds and put up the gates if ever Minseok hyung arrives with them. 

 

 

**kimkai posted a photo:** Christmas ❤︎

 

He has his notifications on for Jongin so when he posted, he automatically got the notification. He checked it and saw that Jongin posted a black and white picture of himself near their Christmas tree with Ink and pepper in his arms.

 

**kimkai posted a photo:** Merry Christmas ❤︎

 

The next photo was another black and white photo of Kyungsoo with the dogs as well, his face wasn’t seen because he was trying to inhale the smell of the dogs but surely Minseok hyung would figure it out.

 

**kimkai posted a photo:** ❤︎

 

The last photo is also black and white but it was Kyungsoo’s gifts to Jongin. The bears were clearly shown on the photo. It makes him so happy that Jongin appreciated the gifts that he got him. 

 

“Baby, you ready to sleep? Dogs are sleeping in their beds already and I set up a gate so they won’t eat your homeworks” Jongin says softly

 

Kyungsoo opened up his arms, reaching for Jongin but the older is on his way to the bathroom. “I want kisses” Kyungsoo whined

 

Jongin chuckled and smirked at him. “Of course you do. You’re so cute, I feel so bad for not being a husband the past three years” he said with a sad smile before he asked Kyungsoo to wait for him to finish his shower. 

 

His husband came out after 15 minutes, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Jongin doesn’t sleep with his shirt on but for the days he slept with Kyungsoo, he always wore a shirt, what changed now? Kyungsoo couldn’t stop staring at Jongin’s body, he hasn’t seen it so it’s a surprise because it’s really toned...

 

“Jonginnie” Kyungsoo calls out

 

Jongin is still drying his hair, using Kyungsoo’s hair dryer when he answers “hmm?”

 

“On our 4th anniversary…” Kyungsoo trails off before lowering down his head

 

“Anything you want?”Jongin asks lightly

 

“My...performance” the younger mumbled making Jongin turn off the hairdryer and set it down the table. He unplugged it and walked towards the bed when he saw Kyungsoo staring at the blanket. 

 

“Oh wait your performance is on the 13th?” Jongin asks in surprise

 

He doesn’t have anything scheduled but he wonders why Kyungsoo’s bringing it up just now. He hasn’t been to any of Kyungsoo’s performances even back in the US. It was always their Minseok hyung who got to attend. He couldn’t blame Kyungsoo for not inviting him though, he was too cold towards his husband before. 

 

“Yes..We can invite two..So I wanted to invite you and Minseok hyung..only if you’re not busy” Kyungsoo mumbled

 

Jongin pulled the blanket for a bit before sitting on the bed then pulling it up again. He grabbed one of Kyungsoo’s hands to kiss it before smiling at him. “Of course I’ll be there. I’m always free during those days, remember?” he reminds the younger

 

Kyungsoo nods at him and finally smiles in return. “Yeah but the agency sometimes give you schedules that aren’t in your calendar” he points out with a pout since the agency seemed to hate Kyungsoo right now, hindering them to meet always.

 

“I’ll make sure that I won’t accept them and if ever I get caught up in a schedule, don’t worry. I’ll still come” he promises

 

“You promise?”

 

“Of course. Come here, I’ll give you your kisses” he says, opening his arms for Kyungsoo.

 

The younger easily melted into his embrace and this time, Jongin allowed Kyungsoo to lead the kiss. The younger learned so easily and maybe it’s because their lips just fit perfectly together. Jongin held Kyungsoo on his waist before he pulled him up to sit on his lap. The younger groaned out softly and it’s only now that Jongin noticed that he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and Jongin’s shirt. 

 

“I can give you one more gift but only if you want it” Jongin whispered against Kyungsoo’s lips,his fingers trailing under Kyungsoo’s shirt. 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyelids fluttered open, he looked already blissed out and at this point Jongin’s doing everything not to attack and maybe eat his husband. “I want everything that you give me, please” he answers before pushing Jongin down gently to lie down on the bed. 

 

\--

 

Soft kisses woke up Kyungsoo, he lazily blinked his eyes opened and saw Jongin smiling at him. “Your friends are coming. They messaged you earlier at 7 am” he says before he peppered Kyungsoo’s face with kisses again. 

 

“What time is it” Kyungsoo asks, trying to avoid Jongin’s kisses

 

“4 pm”

 

His eyes widened in surprise, he was sure that he wouldn’t sleep in. “What?”

 

“I got you so tired and we slept at 5 am, are you tired?” Jongin asks with concern written all over his face before reaching out to massage Kyungsoo’s lower back

 

The younger squirmed away and swatted Jongin’s hands before pouting at him. “Jongin, don’t do thaaaaaaaaaaaat” 

 

“What?”

 

“Stop asking!!!!!!!!” he whined and hid his face on his pillow

 

Jongin chuckled softly then pressed a kiss on his naked shoulder. “Alright. I’ll prepare you a bath. Your friends are coming so I’ll be going to the other apartment, I guess Minseok hyung is already there” Jongin says lightly

 

Kyungsoo frowns at that, he knows that the guys are planning to celebrate Christmas too but he wants Jongin to be here too… “Don’t leave..just invite Minseok hyung over” he says 

 

“How about you message us later so we can knock and come over” Jongin suggests

 

“Sehun knows, he figured it out” Kyungsoo mumbles, expecting Jongin to be surprised but the older only smiled at him and patted his butt. “Well, why don’t you tell your other friends later but only if you’re comfortable” he suggested at him

 

“Is it okay?”

 

Jongin stared at him as if he’s asking a very stupid question. “Of course. I’m married to you, I’m proud that you’re my husband” Jongin says before kissing him on his forehead

 

“I love you, Jonginnie” Kyungsoo blurts out of the blue, he immediately hid his face behind his hands.

 

Jongin turned around, he was about to go into the bathroom but he turned to smile at Kyungsoo. “Yeah, I’m getting there my husband. I like you the most” he says softly before finally entering the bathroom

 

Kyungsoo could hear the water already running, he blushes at the thought of everything that happened last night, those little touches that turned into touches that left burning marks all over his body. Jongin didn’t pop his cherry or whatever it is youngsters say nowadays, he said that it’s important that Kyungsoo’s ready for it and not to rush anything. They just touched each other and maybe mapped each other’s body.  It was intoxicating, everything that Jongin gave him was perfect. He couldn’t imagine and wish for anything better to start Christmas Day. 

 

-

 

To say that Baekhyun was surprised when he saw Jongin open the door was an understatement. The bright idol had to hold onto Sehun who was next to him before he stopped gaping at Kim Kai. “Oh, come in. Kyungsoo’s just fixing up” Jongin says, moving away from the door and went back to the living room where Ink and Pepper are lounging under the Christmas tree. It was already 7 pm and the kids are very interested with the Christmas lights so Jongin allowed them to run around the tree.

 

Kyungsoo came out of the hallway with paper bags to put under the tree when “Oh, Jongin--Oh. Hey” he stops when he sees Baekhyun staring at Jongin while the others are greeting him.

 

They all came except for Yixing hyung who was in China and Kyungsoo’s just glad that his place is big because there are a lot of tall people in the room. Baekhyun turned to him with wide eyes. “Don’t hey me. Why is Kim Kai in your living room?!!?!?!?!?” he asks

 

Kyungsoo chuckled shyly and shrugged at him. “Later” he says

 

Minseok comes in next but he came from the connecting door and he was surprised to see the people in Kyungsoo’s living room. He waves at Kris but stares at the rest of the people inside. He brought wines but he thought there were only a few people coming over.

 

“We need more booze” he muttered. He could already see the mess that these boys will leave after partying but he's happy that Kyungsoo found friends too..

 

Kris chuckled and winked at him. “Got you covered. I got beer and soju here. Kids brought food too”

 

“Well we need help to set them up” Minseok muttered, his eyes searching for someone

 

“I can do it” Kyungsoo offered but Minseok hyung just glared at him

 

“No, just stay with your guests. Jongin, come help us” Minseok called out

 

Jongin excused himself but he placed a kiss on  Kyungsoo’s cheek which made Baekhyun gasp out loud. Sehun led the older to the couch to let him sit down and let the information sink while the others placed the gifts under the tree. Kyungsoo placed his gifts under the tree too before he picked up both dogs and carried them to Sehun. 

 

Sehun received them both in open arms before asking Kyungsoo to take a picture of him and the dogs. Jongdae and Baekhyun were arguing about whether to ask Kyungsoo about Jongin or not while Junmyeon hyung helped up in setting the table and food. Chanyeol sat next to Sehun before he took Pepper and allowed the dog to lick his palm. 

 

“Are they yours?” Sehun asked while trying to stop himself from squishing Ink

 

“What are their names?” Chanyeol asked while petting the cute dog who’s drowning in his arms

 

“Huchu and Meokmul” Kyungsoo answers softly, remembering that they agreed on using cute Korean names to call their babies

 

Baekhyun couldn’t hold it anymore, he pulled Kyungsoo to sit on the couch next to him, the younger leaned on the arm of the chair to distance himself away from Baekhyun who’s half panicky. “So why is Kim Kai in your house?” he asked with wide eyes

 

“He lives next door” Kyungsoo answered flatly

 

Baekhyun’s excitement deflated with a soft “Oh” until Jongin came back to the room with appetizers and cans of beer. “And we’re together” he says nonchalantly

 

A collective gasp echoed the room, coming from most of their guests except for Sehun, Minseok hyung and Kris hyung of course. “WHAT?!”

 

Minseok looked at Jongin because he was a bit worried that the younger was just revealing his secret calmly but when Jongin sat on the arm of the chair, he draped his arm on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and pulled him a bit closer. “Uhm.. he’s…” Kyungsoo muttered

 

“He’s my husband. We got married in US but it’s really private and I hope for Kyungsoo’s sake, you can all keep it private too” Jongin continued because he knows that Kyungsoo’s not comfortable in being the center of attention. 

 

Silence enveloped the whole room and it’s like even time is slowing down. Kyungsoo inched back to get closer to Jongin, he leaned his back on Jongin’s thigh. The older chuckled softly and pressed a kiss on top of the younger’s head before someone finally spoke. 

 

“Oh. You’re married” Baekhyun said it out loud as if he was testing the words to allow it to sink in.

 

Kyungsoo shyly nodded and pulled on the hem of his cream sweater. “He’s my husband” he says quietly and shyly, he can feel his ears and cheeks heating up at the admission but he’s happy to finally say it out loud, especially to his friends. 

 

“Are you mad?” Kyungsoo asks in worry when no one seemed to speak again. They were just staring at him and Jongin, the latter almost wanted to speak up but suddenly Sehun straightened up and allowed the puppy to run towards Jongin’s foot. 

 

“We’re not mad, we’re happy for you! Baekhyun hyung is just surprised. It’s a wonder how he can keep quiet when he’s loud all the time”

 

“YA! OH SEHUN!” Baekhyun immediately called out as he threw the pillow to the youngest. 

 

“See!” Sehun pointed out again while trying to deflect Baekhyun’s attacks. 

 

Jongdae and the others started laughing before they turned to Kyungsoo and Jongin again, all of them smiling fondly at them. “Congratulations to the both of you” Junmyeon said softly.

 

 

[enter-talk] “EXO MEMBERS CELEBRATED CHRISTMAS WITH FRIENDS & KIM KAI”   
posted on December 27, 2018

 

EXO members, Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho and Sehun celebrated with Kim Kai and their managers. They spent the night of December 26 together with their other friend.   
  


[PIC]

from oohsehun instagram, caption: “Baek hyung surprise?”

[PIC]

from oohsehun instagram, caption: “I can’t believe- Chen hyung”

[PIC]

from kimkai instagram, caption: “new friends and family”

[PIC]

from byunbaek instagram, caption: “I FOUND OUT”

[PIC]

from pcy_yeol instagram, caption: Christmas 2018 with Huchu and Meokmul @kimjuncotton @kimseok @oohsehun @byunbaek @kimsoo @kimkai @byunbaek @kriswu @ CHEN MAKE AN IG ACCOUNT  @zyxzjs miss you hyung 

 

**post response:**

**[+821][-213]**

**original post: here**

 

2018.12.27 01:12

[+112] [-4]

I’ve been seeing that small boy, he’s cute. He seems to be Sehun’s good friend since Sehun only posts about his close friends.

 

2018.12.27 03:26

[+452] [-217]

Is no one going to talk about Chanyeol, tagging Yixing! As expected of our Chanyeollie. He never forgets his hyung! They are all so close, brothers forever!

 

2018.12.27 04:12

[+102] [-241]

lol i thought Yixing already left EXO, he’s always in China.

 

2018.12.27 05:06

[431] [-1]

WAIT THAT GUY. THAT’S KIM KAI’S FRIEND. FROM THE US. I KNEW IT! HE LOOKED SO FAMILIAR

[PIC]

[PIC]

[PIC]

 

\--

 

 


	6. You've Got A Perfect One So Put It On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i don't know how to write smut, help! T_T

 

\--

 

 

He should’ve known. Kyungsoo should’ve known that something would come up or happen. Jongin is in Jeju, he got a call last night while the both of them are celebrating Kyungsoo’s birthday. They ate out at a Michelin restaurant in Gangnam that Jongin booked in advance for them because he knew that Kyungsoo loves learning about the greatest dishes that Michelin restaurants offer. They were talking about Kyungsoo’s business classes when suddenly Jongin’s phone started ringing. He ignored it and put his phone on silent but it still kept on vibrating so Kyungsoo told him to answer it.

 

Minseok hyung was the one calling and he told Jongin that he has a magazine pictorial in Jeju the next day and that they’ll be taking the first flight. Jongin said no multiple times because it’s their anniversary and Kyungsoo’s performance. He knows that the younger worked hard for it, sometimes he even saw Kyungsoo sleeping on the couch with music sheets scattered all over him and the coffee table. He wanted to be there for him.

 

Kyungsoo pouted but he told Jongin to go to work and just catch up since they would be performing at the latter part of the show anyway and the second part of show wouldn’t start until 7pm. Jongin promised that he would make it in time for his performance and Kyungsoo just hopes that he would be able to do so.

 

Right now he’s in the dressing room with EXO because Baekhyun claimed that he’s not letting Kyungsoo out of their sight, mainly because Kyungsoo didn’t want costumes but EXO prepared matching outfits for their group performances, shuffled pair performances are up first since they will perform two then solo performances before the final group performances. Kyungsoo didn’t know that there are a lot of seniors in their school who were set to perform as well and the juniors already performed on the first half. He watched them and he was in awe, for sure they’ll get high grades.

 

Chanyeol said that the school invited representatives from agencies and companies so they can scout possible artists and talents, not that they need it because they already debuted. Kyungsoo doesn’t even know if he’ll continue singing. He loves it but being in the business world is more important than anything now.

 

“Kyungsoo, let our stylist fix your hair!” Chen called out, he was getting his blonde hair fixed up and he really looks good, wearing a simple black suit that matches Kyungsoo’s own.

 

“But” he mutters in response, he’s hiding in the corner of the room because there are a lot of clothes rack in the room and there are stylists all over the place too.

 

“No buts! You’re performing with Chen and Baekhyun, don’t let them outshine you, hyung!” Sehun points out because Baekhyun is literally wearing a silver silk button up long-sleeved shirt that fits perfectly with his black hair and beautiful eye make-up.

 

“Noona, put some eye make-up on Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun called out in excitement, wow his voice is really loud and he’s energetic too.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he immediately shook his head at the stylist that was coming towards him. “No...No eye make-up please, I can take the powder but I don’t want my eyes to be the focus”

 

The make-up noona smiled at him and nodded. “I got you” she assured him before telling him to sit down properly.

 

Kyungsoo checked his phone again and sighed when he saw that Jongin hasn’t messaged him yet, even Minseok hyung has his phone turned off. He reached for the chain on his neck only to remember that the stylist told him to remove it because it didn’t match his style for the first segment. Baekhyun told him to wear the ring on his finger and it was new to him since he hasn’t worn it for a long time and it felt heavy on his finger.

 

“Still no news?” Chanyeol asked while the make-up noona dabbed something on Kyungsoo’s lips.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t move so he just blinked twice and hoped that Chanyeol understood what he meant.

 

“I’m sure they’ll be in time for your solo and I asked Kris hyung to record everything in case he miss out anything” Chanyeol assured him

 

He smiled softly and nodded at the tall guy, Chanyeol really helped him out with his solo project, they spent time arranging it to perfection until Kyungsoo was satisfied. He was worried about it but with Chanyeol’s help, everything went perfectly fine.

 

\--

 

Jongin sighed in agitation, he was supposed to be there already but because of the delays of his partner. They pushed some parts further, the photoshoot took longer than expected. He’s going to be so pissed off if he misses Kyungsoo’s solo.

 

“Are we there yet?” he asks in irritation

 

“Jongin” Minseok sighed before he looks at his phone that pinged.

 

He smiled and looked at his cousin “Here, Kris just sent me the first performance, they performed My Answer. I think it’s a new song. Listen and watch to it first. I’m sure we’ll make it in time for Kyungsoo’s second performance” Minseok said before handing his phone to Jongin who was still pouting.

 

-

 

No, Jongin wasn’t still here. Kyungsoo’s now dressed in a soft pink blazer with white turtleneck inside. He’s going to be performing the second song with Jongdae and Baekhyun, the other two are wearing the same color theme. The stage is being set up for their performance and Kyungsoo feels jittery than before. His voice wavered in their first performance, even though both Jongdae and Baekhyun said they didn’t notice anything.

 

“Kyung, you’re the second solo after the group performances” Jongdae reminded him before fixing his own pink blazer

 

“Don’t remind meeeee” Kyungsoo whined, something is already clawing out of his throat, good thing he didn’t wear glasses or contact lenses. It lessened his nervousness by a lot because he couldn’t see people.

 

“Yixing hyung arrived with Junmyeon hyung” Sehun called out and Baekhyun spun around quickly with his mouth gaped open. “Are you sure? Yixing hyung?????” he asked again

 

Sehun nods at him and waves his phone. There was a blurred picture from instagram where Junmyeon is sitting next to Yixing who was wearing a cap. “OMG”

 

“hyung, calm down” Sehun whined when Baekhyun plopped down on his lap and grabbed his phone.

 

“HOW DO I CALM DOWN” Baekhyun half screamed. Kyungsoo’s really worried that Baekhyun’s voice would break with all the shouting but with all the vocal exercises, he doubts that it will happen anytime soon.

 

Sehun and Chanyeol’s duo performance hyped up the audience with both of them wearing leather jackets, both singing We Young and it really showed both their singing capabilities. Kyungsoo was in awe while watching Sehun perform his heart out, the young one was always the shiest in singing their group song, saying he’d rather dance because he’s shy to sing but of course Baekhyun wouldn’t have it and neither would Kyungsoo.

  


Miracles in December stage happened like a blur with Baekhyun’s eyes locked with Yixing’s eyes. The older had the proudest expression on his face, his dimple all out as he listened to the three men perform their own cover of EXO’s song.

 

Kyungsoo’s getting ready for his solo performance when his phone pinged. He hurriedly picked it up and frowned when he saw that it was Minseok hyung.

 

 **Minseok hyung:** I’m already here. Front row next to Kris. Fighting! ^^

 

Kyungsoo wanted to ask where Jongin was but he was already called to standby for his performance. He fiddled with his new suit that Jongin got him as a gift for his birthday yesterday. He told Kyungsoo to wear it for his performance since it would probably fit with his theme, not that Kyungsoo had a theme. He just wanted to perform quietly and maybe not screw up.

 

He breathed slowly to calm himself as he waited for the piano to be set-up on stage again. The first solo performance was done already and it was Chanyeol who performed first. He smiled brightly at Kyungsoo as soon as he stepped at the backstage. “Saw Minseok hyung, you can do it Kyungie!” he cheered softly before giving the younger a pat on the back.

 

Kyungsoo just nodded because he couldn’t speak. He’s too nervous and he doesn’t like this...He’s worried and he’s shy and he will mess up. He wants to cry or run or whatever but he worked hard for this and he wants to perform it well.

 

“Kyungsoo~ssi, you may go on stage. You can start as soon as the spotlight turns on” the staff reminded him

 

He nodded and walked to the stage, it was dark and there were old dim lights around the audience area, the transparent grand piano was positioned in the middle, diagonally facing the audience. There are dangling lights on the stage right above him, he sighs before he sits down and fixes the microphone to face him.

 

He expected the light to hit him but the spotlight was soft and the lights above him shined brighter like stars in the midnight sky. He started playing softly, his fingers glided across the keys as he calms his heart. He barely heard the opening of the auditorium door as he started the song, the silence hit him and he could hear his own voice echo around.

 

It was like everyone was holding their breath just like him. He wanted to perform the english version that he wrote but he doubts that their professor would appreciate it so he asked Chanyeol to help him rewrite it into a Korean version, it was longer but it conveyed the message well too.

 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes, letting his voice flow through the silence when he catches it, the sole light in the sea of darkness, a blink of light flashing at the end of the room, slowly the room was filled with light coming from phones, looking like a sea of stars. He smiled softly and he prepared for the climax of his song, this might break his grade if his voice breaks. His mind is full of thoughts about Jongin, the way the older smiles at him, the way he laughs, they way he asks Kyungsoo about his day and basically everything that has been happening since they moved to Korea.

 

Kyungsoo never knew that he could fall deeper but now he’s sure that he can. He hits all the notes perfectly while his hands never faltered with playing. Jongin would’ve been proud of him just like how Kyungsoo is proud of every achievement that Jongin gets. He never wrote something as precious as this song, something that is solely for Jongin.

 

His eyes were shut close as he finished playing the song, he mumbled a soft thank you before the spotlight on the stage got brighter and he finally opened his eyes. The audience erupted into cheers and applause, Kyungsoo’s pretty sure he heard Baekhyun and Jongdae scream at one point but his heart ached when he saw that Jongin wasn’t in the audience.  He bowed to the audience before he went to the backstage where Baekhyun was indeed waiting with the rest of their friends.

 

“I knew you’ll do well! That was amazing, Kyungsoo!!!!” Baekhyun soft yelled and he hugged him tightly before the staff broke them apart since Baekhyun’s stage was next.

 

Sehun smiled at him and told him to get dressed for their group performance. There’s a television in their dressing room so he’ll just watch Baekhyun’s performance there.

 

His heart was still beating loud, it feels like it wants to jump out of his chest. He wants to scream out the excitement that’s filling his body. He opened the door to the dressing room, he walked in and towards his phone when he heard the door locked and he was suddenly pulled into strong arms, his lips locked with another pair of soft ones.

 

His eyes widened at first, he’s positive that he dropped his phone as his hands gripped the arms of the man who was holding him. He melted in the arms of Jongin and he allowed the older to kiss him senselessly. He missed him even though they just saw each other last night, time isn’t enough for them. It’s never going to be enough.

 

He tried to catch his breath when they parted, Jongin hugged him closer to his chest and he pressed a long kiss on top of Kyungsoo’s head. “You did well. You were beautiful up there and your voice is so perfect” he says sincerely.

 

Kyungsoo’s heart warmed at the thought that Jongin was able to watch his performance. “You taste like peach, baby boy” the older added making Kyungsoo pull away and hit his chest.

 

The younger looked away at him and picked up his phone hurriedly “stylist noona put peach lip balm on me” he muttered

 

Jongin chuckled and unlocked the door before he walked back to Kyungsoo with a bouquet of blue irises with baby breaths scattered around it. “For you, my shining star” Jongin says brightly, handing the flowers to Kyungsoo

 

“Stop it” the younger whined but took the flowers anyway.

 

“I saw that you’re wearing your ring”

 

“You too” Kyungsoo pointed out softly, his voice muffled by the bouquet that he was holding close to his mouth

 

“Never going to remove it” Jongin pointed out since he has been wearing it on his forefinger since they got married

 

“Happy anniversary, Jonginnie” Kyungsoo mumbled, slowly looking up to face his husband who was staring at him

 

“Happy anniversary, Soo” the older answered before placing a kiss on the younger’s lips again.

 

Kyungsoo smiled brightly at him, too bright that his eyes formed crescents, his cheeks squishing up and his lips forming a heart shape. He looks perfect like this and Jongin would give anything just to his husband smile like this forever.

 

\--

 

Jongin sat next to Minseok hyung, he completely missed out the solo performances before Baekhyun finally kicked him out of the room since they have to prepare for the group performance. He couldn’t hold hands with Kyungsoo inside because the idol group’s stylists where inside so he settled to sit down next to Kyungsoo while he listened to the younger talk about how beautiful the audience was when their phones lighted up, without knowing that Jongin was the one who started it, he walked in right on time for Kyungsoo’s performance and he watched the younger completely sink into his own world, eyes closed and voice flowing out like water.

 

He couldn’t help but light up the flash on his phone since he was already recording it anyway. He saw how Kyungsoo was worried but still performed flawlessly. He was so proud that he couldn’t stop himself from going to the backstage, even using his name to be able to get access to enter. He luckily walked into Sehun who told him where to wait and then when Kyungsoo stepped inside the room, he felt like his lungs collapsed and his heart stopped. The younger was so beautiful, he was glowing, shyly smiling and completely unaware of the other person in the room but Jongin didn’t mind. He watched Kyungsoo for a while before he couldn’t stop himself anymore and pulled the younger to his arms.

 

It felt perfect, Kyungsoo always felt perfectly right in his arms. They fit like puzzles and even though the world would probably be against it, he doesn’t care. He won’t screw this up, not now and not ever.

 

“Well you look happy and late” Minseok’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, he turned to look at the older who was looking at him with an amused smirk.

 

“I love him” he blurted quietly out of the blue, maybe because his heart was ready to burst with affection for Kyungsoo.

 

Minseok’s eyes widened and he gaped at him. “Uh...I know but seriously announcing it to me won’t change anything” he teased lightly

 

Jongin was about to say something but the stage lit up again, showing 5 men sitting in stools with microphones in their hands except for Chanyeol who had a microphone stand and a guitar sitting on his lap. They’re all wearing a black flowy long sleeves button up, with ribbons on different sides, cuts in places, paired with tight black pants and most of them wearing a soft expression on their faces.

 

“This is an acoustic medley, for everyone” Sehun says softly before Chanyeol started playing.

 

In the middle of the performance, Sehun started walking in front of the stage the youngest danced to the voices of his hyungs, every beat matched his movements and he looked beautiful like that. After his set, Chanyeol put down his guitar and stood up, the same song still played but this time Chanyeol sang his part, the four men followed Chanyeol and walked up to their spots before they all started to dance, surprising the audience. Jongin’s now positive that most of the audience are EXO’s fans. The song switched and this song was the one Jongin was familiar with because he practiced it with Kyungsoo and Yixing.

 

He didn’t expect the song to sound sensual especially when Kyungsoo’s voice blended well with Jongdae’s and Baekhyun’s. They were all in sync and you wouldn’t even be able to differentiate Kyungsoo as an outsider because he blended well with the idols. He moved like them and sang like them. He was clearly enjoying his performance of White Noise, his eyes are always finding Jongin who’s just smiling at him.

 

“Wow. I’ve never seen him perform like this” Minseok says softly.

 

Jongin wanted to say the same but this is actually his first time seeing Kyungsoo perform and he’s magnificent. His movements flowed unlike the first time when they practiced. It looked like Kyungsoo was comfortable now that he’s performing with his friends. It was close to magical when Kyungsoo’s eyes met his again, the younger’s lips turning into a smirk before winking at Jongin.

 

They received a standing ovation before they all bowed, finishing the performance well. Kyungsoo was smiling brightly that Jongin couldn’t help but take a picture or maybe four. He wanted to print it up and frame it then put it up in their living room…oh right, they should really move in together...

 

\--

 

Celebrations were in order, Jongin treated everyone after the show and celebrated their anniversary too with their friends. It was definitely a first for the both of them to be able to celebrate with other people. Kyungsoo was high in adrenaline, his heart hasn’t stopped beating so loud even after the performance, even after he received praises from everyone including the agents who handed him their respective business cards because they wanted to cast Kyungsoo as a soloist or maybe a part of an idol group.

 

“Hey baby boy” Jongin said softly as soon as they settled in the bed, both freshly showered and dressed comfortably.

 

Kyungsoo feels like he’s floating, he rests his head on top of Jongin’s chest while the older lightly massages his scalp, it’s comforting and he had noticed this before whenever Jongin treats him like this, he slips into a dreamy state, not enough to doze off but enough to feel like he is floating into nothing.

 

“Soo?” Jongin checks again when he didn’t get an answer from the younger, he pulled back a little to look at the younger who was now craning his neck up to look at him. The younger’s eyes were glassy and foggy at the same time, he looked lost and clueless, inching to the warmth of Jongin’s palm. Kyungsoo purrs softly when he feels Jongin’s palm rest on his cheek, he adorably looks like a cat and that what snapped Jongin out of it.

 

“Kyungsoo, did you..wait...are you fine?” he asked hurriedly, posing to sit up but the weight of Kyungsoo just got heavier when the younger draped half of his body on top of Jongin’s, hugging him tight. “mmm fine” he mumbled

 

“Baby boy...I think you just dropped...where are you?” Jongin asked quietly while continuing the light stroking on the younger’s cheek. Kyungsoo hummed in agreement, not even bothering to answer Jongin or point out that this isn’t natural at all.

 

Jongin has read about this as he was researching about a certain character that was offered to him before but never accepted. He didn’t know that he could bring Kyungsoo into subspace, he knew that the younger loved being cuddled and babied but dropping in subspace is more than that. Much more than sex and touching...it’s the trust given by the person who allows himself to be vulnerable in all the places he wouldn’t want to be if not with that person he trusts.

 

It’s an overwhelming feeling for him, he just figured out that he’s utterly and irrevocably in love with husband, he doesn’t want their first time to be like this even though Kyungsoo’s showing signs of submission as his hand travels under Jongin’s shirt. The older allows him but he needs Kyungsoo to be aware of this, he wants the youngest’s full attention. He taps the younger’s cheek making him look up to him again.

 

“Soo, come back to me..I want to talk” Jongin softly calls out and that surprisingly did the trick, Kyungsoo blinked a few times before he reached out again to be hugged. Jongin pulled him on top of him, allowing the younger to rest his chin on his chest. “I felt so comfortable” the younger mumbled

 

“Yeah, I...we need to talk, can we sit up?” Jongin asked before placing a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead

 

“Can I sit on your lap?”

 

“Can you concentrate?” Jongin asked back with a smirk

 

“I promise I will” the younger mumbled, he allowed Jongin to pull them up in a sitting position but instead of leaning on the older’s lap, he straddled Jongin’s lap and faced him.

 

His eyes are wide open, mind clear of the fog and concentrated...well not entirely because all he’s thinking about how Jongin’s lips would feel against his, how his tongue would trace Kyungsoo’s lip before he takes and takes and Kyungsoo would willingly allow him to take everything from him.

 

“I love you”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened more if that’s even possible, his mouth gaped open as he was sure that Jongin just said that he loves him but the older’s mouth is now closed and he’s just looking at him. Kyungsoo whined and pouted at Jongin who chuckled softly as if he knew that the younger wasn’t paying attention to him.

 

“Again” Kyungsoo demanded with a pout, his full attention now on Jongin, waiting for the older’s lips to open.

 

 _“I, Kim Jongin, love you, Kim Kyungsoo”_ Jongin enunciated each word properly in English so that Kyungsoo wouldn’t miss a thing. Kyungsoo tackled him down, arms circled around his neck and they plopped down back on the bed with the younger peppering kisses on his face. “I love you too, Jongin! I love you, I love you, I love you!” he squealed and answered back in Korean as if Jongin didn’t make an effort to say everything in English.

 

“Jongin...I..” the younger mumbled and trailed off, voice disappearing into a whine.

 

“What? Come on Soo, say it. Happy Anniversary baby” Jongin greets again, kissing the younger’s cheek.

 

He really loves kissing Kyungsoo, everywhere, every single part of his body. Well not exactly every single part. They haven’t tried that yet but he’s willing to wait for it to happen because Kyungsoo is definitely worth the wait.

 

“It’s already midnight and it’s your birthday, can I give you my birthday gift now?” Kyungsoo asks shyly, his eyes aren’t meeting Jongin’s so the older made him look at him. “Baby you don’t have to give me anything, just having you here with me is enough for me” he assured him but the younger shook his head and pouted at him

 

“No. I...please?”

 

“How can I say no when you’re pouting like that. I really spoiled you, huh?” Jongin says with adoration, Kyungsoo really loves acting cute and he really is, that makes everything harder for Jongin.

 

“Yes. So can you wait for me and let me find my gift?”

 

“Of course, take your time” Jongin answered softly before placing a kiss on the younger’s lips.

 

Kyungsoo sat up and ran to his walk in closet before yelling that Jongin shouldn’t peek. Jongin chuckled and wondered if the younger is still wrapping his present. No matter what Kyungsoo gives him, he would love it. He’s the greatest gift in his life anyway, he added color to Jongin’s boring life and that sounds so cheesy.

 

Jongin reached for his phone as his notifications start to pile up. He placed his phone on silent before checking his messages, reminding himself to thank his close friends and family for greeting him. It’s already a routine to thank his supporters to every birthday and since Kyungsoo is taking long finding or wrapping his gift, Jongin thought it’s the best time to have a short live.

 

He turned on the live and Kyungsoo whined inside the walk in closet. _“WHY NOW!!!!!!”_ he called out in English

 

 _“HURRY UP THEN”_ Jongin answered in English too, there was no one in the live yet except for one and he’s assuming that it’s Kyungsoo.

 

The viewers came faster than he expected, from 1 then 40 then suddenly there are 400 and counting. “Hey everyone I just came to thank you all for the greetings. I’m back in Seoul right now because I celebrated with friends and I know you all know that I went to watch my baby’s performance. Yes I call Kyungsoo my baby but you already knew that right? He performed really well and I can’t wait to share a couple of videos if he allows me to do so” he sounded so proud and he couldn't help it.

 

kimsoo: No!!!!!! Happy birthday, Jongin!

byunbaek: why are you two still up!

kaiiiiiii: omg they're all online!!! friends indeed!!

kaikkaiiii: it's so cute!!!!!

 

“hello Baekhyun~ssi and I don’t know why Kyungsoo is still up but for me, I’m still waiting for my gift”

 

The comments were so fast asking about what he’s planning for his birthday or where Kyungsoo is or why are they so close and some comments were all about Kyungsoo being so cute and being the bestest friend of Jongin from US to Korea. The viewers already rose to 161k and it’s finally time to shut it down since he hears almost nothing coming from the walk in closet.

 

“Well, everyone. Thank you again for being with me the past year and I’m hoping that I spend more time with you this year. Thank you for accepting me here in Korea. I feel so loved, I’m going to enjoy my birthday well and I hope you all enjoy your day as well. Good night!” he said again before waving to the camera and cutting the live, he saved it for 24 hours to allow everyone to view them again before he turned off his notifications and his phone all together.

 

“Soo, you good?” he calls out and he hears a hum in response.

 

“Are you ready?” Kyungsoo called out

 

Jongin would never ever be ready for what he saw when Kyungsoo stepped out of the door frame, the light from the walk in closet illuminating him, in his baby pink chiffon almost fucking see-through babydoll top, the sheer fabric barely covering Kyungsoo’s pale porcelain skin, the thin straps fits perfectly on his narrow shoulders and his collarbones popping out. The top falls loosely, a thin ribbon keeping it together in the middle but what makes Jongin crazy even more is the fucking baby pink underwear that Kyungsoo was wearing. It leaves nothing and everything to the imagination, it covers him and fits him perfectly like a glove. The younger turns around slowly before bending lightly, showing Jongin how the underwear hugs his ass like a fucking peach.

 

Jongin’s sure that a growl came out of his chest or throat. His eyes were trained on Kyungsoo’s body, raking up and down before his eyes finally stops at the younger’s left hand, his ring shining and his fist curled around a red silk. Jongin lost it and buried his face on the blanket on his bed, almost wanting to kick out. He wants to yell but he sits up again and let out a sigh.

 

“Come here baby” he calls out, the younger was biting his lips while walking slowly towards Jongin, the top was moving as he moves, lightly showing some skin. Jongin just wants to fuck everything in this life and maybe his baby too and drown in him while he’s at it.

 

Kyungsoo slowly climbs the bed, kneeling in front of Jongin before handing the silk ribbon to Jongin who just barely looked at it. He couldn’t keep his eyes away from Kyungsoo, God...really gave him the best.. "Happy birthday, Jonginnie" the younger greets shyly his cheeks pink and even the tips of his ears are painfully red.

 

“What do you want baby?” he asked because even if it is his birthday, he wants what Kyungsoo wants.

 

The younger looks up at him, batting his eyelashes shamelessly as if he doesn’t know what he’s doing to Jongin but Jongin just accepts it and basks at the radiating beauty in front of him. He even notices the shimmer of gloss on Kyungsoo’s lips and the pink ribbon wrapped around his neck, this is his gift, what did he do to deserve Kyungsoo like this.

 

Kyungsoo swallowed, his hands curling into fists on his lap before he spoke clearly but softly. “I--I want you to take me...take me apart, mark me, own me, claim me as you wish. I want to be yours, Jongin and I hope you want me this way too” his words sounded softer by the end as he looked back down to his lap but Jongin tipped his chin up with two fingers making their eyes meet. “Are you sure?” he asks again

 

Kyungsoo nods in agreement but Jongin wasn’t having it, he needed verbal confirmation or else he wouldn’t do anything and Kyungsoo knows that, his cheeks heating up even more as he nods again before finally saying it out loud. “I want it, please”

 

Jongin smiles at him and it melted his heart even more. Jongin is looking at him full of affection and love, it was all he ever wanted and more from Jongin… “Can I kiss you, baby?” Jongin asks softly

 

Kyungsoo answered with a kiss, his glossy lips pressing against Jongin’s own. Jongin tasted peach from the younger’s lips, he smiled in the kiss, softly licking Kyungsoo’s lips before the younger finally opened and moved closer to Jongin, his arms wrapping around the older’s neck as Jongin kissed him deeper, hands firmly holding his hips.

 

“I’m going to make you mine now, Soo. And you’ll be mine forever” Jongin warns him as he pulls away a little but still keeping their foreheads and noses touching.

 

“Please” Kyungsoo breathes out against their lips

 

\--

 

It may be the passing touches or when Jongin finally plunged a finger inside him that Kyungsoo lost all his hold in reality and he slipped into that zone again, full of bliss and full of want, all his sense heightened as he keens and whines with every touch. Jongin noticed it, he looks at the younger with awe and proudness blooming in his chest. How Kyungsoo willingly gave up and submitted to him, even before they got married, Kyungsoo looked at him as someone who would protect him and Jongin promised that he would, now and forever.

 

Kyungsoo’s moans grew louder once Jongin finally thrust in the third finger and simultaneously hit his prostate too. The younger’s back arched beautifully making Jongin pull away from the puffed up nipple that he has been playing with his mouth earlier. All the marks over Kyungsoo’s body made him so proud, seeing Kyungsoo completely blissed out, his eyes full of love and trust, mouth red from all the kissing and sucking that he did earlier and his hair also a mess from his own hands pulling as Jongin drove him into his climax twice in a row using his mouth and hand.

 

“Jongin, please” he calls out softly, hands reaching out for Jongin’s face. The older leans in and kisses his lips, taking his breath again before finally pulling out his fingers and slicking his erection with the peach lube Kyungsoo got from his bedside table.

 

“baby, condom” Jongin muttered and reached for the bedside table but it was empty except for another lube bottle. Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s hand and placed soft kisses on the older’s palm. “I--I want to feel you”

 

“Baby…” Jongin trailed off, he wanted it too but some things aren’t as simple as before.

 

“Please I’m clean, I’m on birth control too” Kyungsoo assured him, eyes wide open, he got himself out of his zone again, it’s giving Jongin a whiplash on how Kyungsoo could easily drop and come back.

 

“You’re a carrier” Jongin muttered, he knows that it’s not approved by many and that it’s very rare to have a male carrier but Kyungsoo is special and he has been special since he was born, Jongin loves him every way he can get and even if that means that Kyungsoo could get pregnant anytime.

 

“I am but Jongin, please...Take me” Kyungsoo says hurriedly, his body arching up to get that friction but Jongin moved away sitting on his knees but his hands are still on Kyungsoo’s body, calming the younger again.

 

He knows his only way is to trust Kyungsoo or maybe pull out but he wants this as much as Kyungsoo so after all the contemplation, he leans forward, positioning the tip of his cock on Kyungsoo’s puckered hole, the younger squirmed and pushed downwards but Jongin kept his hand firm on his waist. “Soo, let me” he said firmly making the younger relax

 

Kyungsoo nods and leans back again before he feels it, little by little Jongin pushed forward, eyes locked on where they connect. It made him groan while Kyungsoo moaned in want, eyes almost rolling backward, his hands grabbing Jongin’s forearms, fingers digging into the older’s skin.

 

“A--ah..hngg”

 

Jongin pushed more until he was fully sheathed, he looked at Kyungsoo who was looking back at him with tears on his eyes. Kyungsoo felt so full, Jongin is stretching him so well, his hands petting him softly to appease the pain that’s currently running through his body. He started thrusting shallowly to let Kyungsoo adjust a little and when he heard the younger’s moans turn louder he finally pulled back until only his tip is inside then he thrusted hard and fast making Kyungsoo cling up to him, hugging his body close with a shout of his name coming out of the younger's lips.

 

Jongin had to lay him down again but this time he let the younger wrap his legs around him before he started thrusting faster watching Kyungsoo fall back into his space, with soft moans and i love yous coming out from his lips.

 

-

 

They came together with Kyungsoo coming untouched while Jongin chased his own orgasm and spilled everything inside Kyungsoo. He’s fucking selfish and he knows this but he wants Kyungsoo more than anyone and anything.

 

They basked in the afterglow of sex, after Jongin cleaned up Kyungsoo, the later asked for something that surprised Jongin again. He softly asked if he could warm Jongin’s cock inside him, who was Jongin to reject the pout of his husband, he lubed himself up again, stroking himself a little to keep him half hard before pushing inside Kyungsoo again, his husband clenching hard to keep him inside not that he can slip out anyway. They feel so close like this, connected and everything laid out open. Kyungsoo loves being the small spoon and Jongin loves protectively clinging around him too.

 

“Jongin” Kyungsoo calls softly

 

“hmm?” Jongin answers him, his face is buried on the younger’s hair, inhaling his scent every second.

 

“We should sign the divorce papers. I want us to date properly” Kyungsoo suggested

 

It would’ve made Jongin freeze but instead he circled his hips, reminding Kyungsoo how they’re still connected. He chuckled softly and kissed the younger’s head. “I was about to ask you to move in with me”

 

“I feel like we went through our relationship in a different order but I want to..” the younger trailed off, he still didn’t turn to face Jongin and the older understands why, and he doesn’t want to force Kyungsoo to do what he doesn't want to do.

 

“I want to experience courting you, calling you my boyfriend and as much as I love calling you as my husband, I would like to propose properly and get married with you properly, with the stress of planning and maybe inviting our friends” Jongin spoke up to calm Kyungsoo’s thoughts because he knowss the younger was overthinking again.

 

“You’re not mad?” Kyungsoo asks in surprise, he finally turned around. Jongin propped his elbow on the pillow to keep his head supported by his hand and to see Kyungsoo properly.

 

He smiled at the younger and pulled the blanket up to cover more of Kyungsoo’s body. “Of course not, Soo. I always want what you want. Don’t forget to ask me if you want something” he said lightly, he already foresaw this and he is willing to restart if that was what Kyungsoo wanted

 

“Can..you stop spending on me” the younger pouted

 

Jongin chuckled and he leaned down to bite the younger’s shoulder. “Can you handle your own expenses?” he asked

 

“Except for this house, I can handle my own expenses. I want to be my own person before I become yours again” the younger answered stubbornly, his voice not wavering even a bit.

 

“Then okay but keep this place, Soo. I’m moving to a different one and keep your bank account, allowance and savings. I can keep the card for our joint account. I promise not to give money through Minseok hyung. Also I demand to visit our babies every now and then” Jongin told him, his hand slowly traveling on the younger’s chest, just to feel Kyungsoo’s heartbeat or maybe more.

 

“What are we now?” Kyungsoo asked and shivered, he tipped his head back, allowing Jongin access to his neck again.

 

Jongin placed soft kisses on the younger’s neck to his jaw before moving his hips in a stable rhythm. “Tomorrow after we both sign our divorce papers, we’ll be boyfriends and I will court you in every way that I can, my love” he promised

 

“I would love that” Kyungsoo hummed in response, hand directing Jongin’s hand to touch his now hard length.

 

Jongin chuckled and kiss his cheek before wrapping his hand around Kyungsoo’s length, it’s as cute and pretty as him. “You know that this will have to pause right, baby?” he teased softly

 

“Yeah, so please fuck me endlessly”

 

\--

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so surprise?! lol I tried! But yay for our kids finally dating!~~ If you have questions, suggestions, you can DM me on my twitter @Absolutezyxing or just comment here. Thank you! Sorry for the grammatical errors! I will try to edit as I go!!~~ <3


	7. Dear, Deer

 

 

Kyungsoo hates crowds and it's not because he's small or he can't see. He wears his eyeglasses too much nowadays since Business classes are harder to keep up with. He also got a part time job in the café that he and Sehun visit frequently. Anyway, the reason why he hates crowds is because of what's happening right now. 

 

It has been weeks after the break and another semester started, he's going to finish his needed units before he can finally graduate. But..with the long break, the Instagram, the friends and the dogs, Kyungsoo gained attention from his schoolmates. Sometimes he just finds someone staring at him or a group talking about him.. It's irritating when their eyes are judgmental and always following him. 

 

His friendship with the idols and Jongin didn't even calm that down, with Jongin posting cute pictures of himself with their dogs and sometimes Kyungsoo is included in the picture too. Even after they finished signing the papers, nothing much has changed. Jongin and Minseok hyung moved into the building across Kyungsoo's building and Jongin said that he'll take care of Kyungsoo's utility bills since he decided to break down the wall that divides their apartments to give Kyungsoo a larger space that he actually didn't need but he now owns 3/4 of the whole 14th floor with two doors to use. Fancy. 

 

He also didn't expect to be mentioned in every article whenever he goes out with Sehun or Baekhyun. He's just glad he doesn't use his phone too much or didn't bother making an account in the bird app since Baekhyun warned him how people are relentless there. He didn't need the stress, he didn't need the eyes following him and he doesn't need the judgment coming from South Korea. 

 

“Maybe he's gay”

“Sehun oppa looks close with him though. Is he trying to convert Sehun oppa?”

“He’s close with the new guy too and that sucks cause he’s so handsome. I hope he doesn’t come out as gay”

 

Kyungsoo hates it, hates that they’re all talking about him. Sure, attack his insecurities it’s not like he’s already insecure enough. He knows he’s not that great to stand next to Jongin, this is why he’s working so hard to be able to do that. 

 

He just wishes that they would stop trying to whisper when they mean for Kyungsoo to hear their words. The whispers got cut off with a sharp tone “Stop it. You people are homophobic and it reeks. Why don’t you all accept that same sex relationships can happen? Men can be carriers too. Just shut up if you have nothing better to say” the man said. 

 

Kyungsoo tried to find the source of the voice and saw the blonde haired man sitting a desk away from him. He’s beautiful. Kyungsoo’s sure that he already used that adjective far too many times to describe EXO members or Jongin and Minseok hyung too but this man beside him is so beautiful that he glows. His doe eyes looks as soft as his porcelain skin, his features look a bit softer too but his arms, hands and posture screams otherwise. 

 

“Are you gay too?” one of their classmate shouts from the front.

 

The man beside him cocks an eyebrow and smirks at the girl “Yeah and why should you care about it? I bet I can suck your boyfriend’s dick better than you” he says sharply, cutting off everyone who dared try to say more, he has a very noticeable accent but he speaks Korean fluently and he's not afraid of anyone's judgment too. Kyungsoo wonders why it's his first time seeing this classmate of his

 

The class simmered down into silent whispers this time and the man moved to sit next to him. “Sorry for my vulgar words and for them” he said softly, his voice is surprisingly a bit deep and melodic. He should be in the arts department, singing or something.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that, they’ll target you too” Kyungsoo muttered, lowering his head to stop staring at the beautiful man

 

The man beside him scoffed and patted his shoulder lightly to comfort him. “They can do that but they’ll crumble under my bf for sure” he chuckles softly

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes rose up in time to see the dazzling smile “Oh you have..a boyfriend” kyungsoo muttered

 

“Best friend but I’m very much single” Luhan corrected him with a wink, he’s so light and carefree. He reminds Kyungsoo of Minseok hyung

 

“Lu Han, you can call me Lu because Han is my last name” the man introduces himself out of the blue and even holds out a hand to Kyungsoo

 

Kyungsoo shyly took out his hand from under the desk to shake Luhan’s hand “Okay… uhm.. you can call me Kyungsoo” he says

 

“Okay Kyung! I hope we’ll be great friends since I work with you too in case you didn’t notice” the man points out

 

That caught Kyungsoo’s attention, his eyes doubling in size for sure. Luhan chuckled and reached out to pinch his cheek before pointing at the front. “Listen to class” he teased

 

-  
  


Minseok hyung...is Lu hyung’s best friend. He found that out when Minseok hyung visited him while working and then he greeted Lu hyung too with a very annoyed expression. Luhan is not Kyungsoo’s co-employee, he’s actually his boss.

 

“Such a small world! So he’s your favorite younger brother right?” Luhan asked, they’re both taking their breaks because Minseok came in

 

“Aside from Jongin, yes” Minseok agreed before sipping his iced americano.

 

Jongin’s currently at the agency so Minseok took the time to visit Kyungsoo in his new job and because he needs a shot of caffeine. He expected to see Luhan but he didn't expect to see him very close to Kyungsoo.

 

“So he’s my favorite already as well” Luhan beams at the both of them

 

“How’s school, Kyung?” Minseok asks, ignoring Luhan completely but the other wasn’t deterred at all

 

“It’s good. I’m excited to finish it and start working” Kyungsoo says, smiling softly as he thinks about the last few subjects that he’s aiming to finish this semester to finally graduate.

 

“Aren’t you thinking about the offers you got from your showcase? You can start a career while you study” Minseok suggests

 

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip and stabs his cupcake with his small fork “I’m not sure about it and I don’t have a manager” he mumbles

 

“I can be your manager!” Luhan pipes up making Kyungsoo jolt in his seat. Minseok looked at him apologetically before he slaps Luhan’s arm. “Lu! Stop scaring the child!”

 

“Oh, Kyungsoo! I’m harmless, I’m like the most harmless person in the world” Luhan says softly now before he moves closer to Kyungsoo.

 

“Says the person who knocked out Kris just buy one punch” Minseok snickered 

 

“That’s besides my very pointy point. Kyungsoo. I already graduated and I’m very capable” Luhan says with his hands moving all over the place

 

“Why are you in my class?” Kyungsoo asked in confusion

 

“Oh. I’m sitting in to scout Minseok’s baby boy” Luhan beamed at him

 

Kyungsoo sputtered and blushed before he lowered his head again. “O-oh” he muttered. So there was a reason why Luhan was just sitting next to him as if he already knows what the professor was talking about

 

“See! You scared my child!” Minseok half yelled at Luhan and pushed him away from Kyungsoo but Luhan inched closer to Kyungsoo’s personal space. “He’s now my child too, Minseok!” he fights and they actually sound childish. Minseok and Luhan are the same age but Luhan hates being called hyung so he kept on glaring at Kyungsoo when the latter called him as Luhan~ssi.

 

“Whatever! Minseok, help me find a place! I just came back from China! Let me live at your place!” Luhan says and pouts to maybe poke a soft spot on Minseok but the other just shook his head firmly. “I can’t! Jongin hates you!” he answers

  
  


Before they get into a whisper yelling fight again, Kyungsoo looked at Luhan and tried to stop himself from nibbling his lower lip “A-actually” he says, trying not to stutter but impressively did the opposite

 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Luhan smiles sweetly at him, he’s such an angel to look at.

 

“I-if you don’t mind living with me..I have plenty of space…” Kyungsoo trailed off, waiting for Minseok hyung or Luhan hyung to speak up. “Kyungsoo, you’ll regret that” Minseok says first before Luhan could even answer.

 

The other pushed aside Minseok and turned to look at Kyungsoo. “Aren’t you scared of me?” he asks carefully. He’s dumbfounded that Kyungsoo just willingly offered his place to him, they’re basically strangers. 

 

“I have a boyfriend” Kyungsoo says albeit too proudly making Minseok smile and Luhan chuckle softly. “Well. Just my luck. That’s okay, I’m very much gay for Minseok only” He answers softly before pinching Kyungsoo’s cheek

 

“Shut up” Minseok said and swatted Luhan’s hand away from Kyungsoo’s cheek.

 

“I can help pay with the bills, I’m very well-off” Luhan says lightly as if Kyungsoo missed out the fact that he owns a cafe in one of the richest dining neighborhoods in Seoul

 

“Luhan” Minseok calls the other’s name with a warning tone

 

“in China” Luhan added with a smile

 

Minseok groaned and glared at the other man “Luhan, stop it” he warned

 

“Okay fine, I’m managing Lay Zhang” Luhan finally admitted. Kyungsoo’s mouth turned into an ‘o’ shape, finally putting all the pieces together. 

 

“in China” Minseok added

 

“in China” Luhan agreed with a huge grin

 

“but why are you here?” Kyungsoo asked in curiosity

 

Luhan leaned forward as if he’s going to say something very important. “He doesn’t need me anymore because he’s about to resume promotions here in Korea and they have plenty of managers here so I can take you under my wing” he says quietly, he sounded sincere as if he’s really considering to manage Kyungsoo.

 

“I don’t want an agency” Kyungsoo finally voiced out the reason why he hasn’t looked at the stacks of calling cards sitting at his study table at home. He didn’t like it when the agency pressured Jongin because of their relationship and he also didn’t like the fact that Jongin can’t pick his schedule properly.

 

Luhan smiled brightly at him, he actually looks like a very soft deer but when he smiles his eyes disappears into crescents. “See, Minseok. This is why will work well together, he’s independent like Yixing!” he points out

 

“I-I’m not independent...I just want to be free from…” Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say actually. He didn’t know what he wanted in life, he just wants to maybe...be his own person.

 

“Whatever it is, sweetheart, we can work it out” Luhan assured him as if everything’s a done deal already. 

  
  


\--

  
  


“Ahhh...t-there”

 

“My baby, don’t worry I’ll take care of you” Jongin hushed his boyfriend before pressing a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s temple. He pushes forward, hips thrusting harder than intended but Kyungsoo takes it all nevertheless. The younger is insatiable ever since they broke the seal. Jongin didn’t expect it to be this way but he’s not complaining not when they’re in their prime and have a faster refraction time. 

 

“I-I’m close..p-please,ahhh” Kyungsoo whimpers his fingers clawing behind the actor's back but Jongin was used to it now, Kyungsoo loves marking him up just the same as he loves leaving noticeable traces on Kyungsoo

 

“inside?” Jongin asks, a little too breathless, his hips are starting to falter as Kyungsoo clenches around his length tighter. The younger whined and pulled him towards him, kissing him hard as answer to his question.

 

Kyungsoo swallowed Jongin’s groans while he moans in return when Jongin hits his prostate over and over again, pushing him towards his climax, his body froze before it spasmed under the taller who continued to prod his prostate before finally stilling and coming inside Kyungsoo,filling him with his cum for the second time tonight. 

 

Jongin bit Kyungsoo’s neck making the younger jolt and come untouched again, spilling everything that he has left on their stomachs, the younger’s body plopped down back on the bed a bit too lifelessly which worried Jongin until Kyungsoo’s lips turned into a soft smile. Jongin bent down to kiss Kyungsoo’s lips twice before pulling out making the younger whine.

 

Kyungsoo loves warming up his cock and it’s really hard for Jongin to stop fucking his boyfriend especially when he moans and clenches tightly every time Jongin’s inside him. “Let me clean you first” Jongin whispered, letting his boyfriend bask in the gow of after sex. 

 

He has to ease Kyungsoo back to reality because he probably dropped when Jongin bit his neck. He drenched a clean towel with warm water before going back to the bedroom. He pulled the covers carefully and discarded them on the floor before he cleaned up Kyungsoo carefully, wiping the come on his stomach, chest and even the cum spilling from his hole. 

 

Kyungsoo started to reach out for him so he threw the towel at the dirty pile of covers and clothes on the floor after cleaning himself up. “You want me in again, baby?” Jongin asked, gently moving Kyungsoo’s fringe away from his eyes. 

 

The younger’s eyes fluttered open before he nodded lightly and moved sideways to allow Jongin to spoon him from the back. It was easy to slip back inside Kyungsoo because he's still stretched out but he still moaned when Jongin pushed in. Kyungsoo clenched hard to keep Jongin in making the older groan out since he’s still sensitive. 

 

Jongin’s hand gently roamed on the younger’s stomach, he hummed softly, placing soft kisses on top of the younger’s head until Kyungsoo turned his head to side to look at him. Jongin propped his head with his hand to look at Kyungsoo, it feels like the first time. 

 

“Hey beautiful” he greeted softly and leans down to kiss Kyungsoo’s waiting lips. 

 

“Hi” the younger shyly answered back. “mmsorry” he added

 

“Why are you sorry?” Jongin asked, allowing the younger to scoot back as if they’re not connected and there’s literally no space in between them. 

 

“I know you wanted to take things slow but I miss you so much and we do this all the time when you visit me” Kyungsoo pouted, eyes shining brightly

 

Jongin chuckled softly because it was true, he initiated at some times but only because he can’t help himself when Kyungsoo appears out of nowhere wearing short shorts that accentuates the curve of his ass or when he sits on Jongin’s lap and then grinds on him. Most of the time, Kyungsoo initiates and it’s solely because he’s clingy and he misses Jongin so much not that Jongin would ever complain. They were both afraid that divorce would change so much between them but it just kept their bond stronger. 

 

“Baby, I love you. Don’t be sorry. I love being inside you, being intimate, showing you how much I love you and worship you” Jongin says sincerely. Kyungsoo groans out and looks away before pulling a pillow to his chest and hiding his face. “shut up”   
  


-

 

“I heard from Minseok hyung that you’re planning to try your luck in the industry. I’m sure you’ll do well, baby” Jongin opens up the topic as if he’s been waiting for the right time for it. They’re at the kitchen and Kyungsoo’s cooking, wearing only his boxers and the apron that Jongin got him for his 19th birthday a few years back

 

“I don’t know yet…”

 

He felt Jongin’s arm wrap around his waist so he leaned back to rest his head on the latter’s chest. Jongin hummed softly and placed a kiss on his temply. “Look, if you’re worried about anything, there’s Luhan hyung and Minseok hyung. You also have me. We’ll all be here to guide you and protect you, I promise” the older assured him

 

“Can Lu hyung move in here?”

 

Jongin chuckled before biting Kyungsoo’s cheek softly “He can use Minseok hyung’s room on my side. So that it’s the farthest from your room. I told you to move into my room, it’s bigger” he suggested again

 

“But my things are here, I want to stay here. I don’t need all the double space, I have two kitchens!” Kyungsoo whined at him, gesturing at the two sets of counter island, the breakfast bar, two sets of stoves, cabinets and ovens placed back to back.

 

It doesn't look that bad because Jongin's unit is a mirror of Kyungsoo's but more spacious. Their kitchen are back to back once the wall got removed, giving Kyungsoo a mirrored kitchen. Everything looks the same except for the fact that Jongin has a second floor and a grand piano in the main living room next to the sitting area. 

 

“It doesn't look that bad, baby. Besides we can just remodel the kitchen when we get back together”

 

“I wish you didn't move. I don't like the large space. I hate being alone” Kyungsoo muttered but he knows that he was the one who asked for it and Jongin just willingly gave it to him. 

 

“But I want to court you properly and maybe have these secret rendezvous, fucking the night away, making love in the morning” Jongin said softly, placing soft kisses on Kyungsoo’s bare shoulder.

 

“You're sappy” Kyungsoo said before he started to push away his boyfriend who gave him one last kiss before sitting on the stool at the breakfast bar on his side of the house. 

 

“Promotions for the drama will be soon so I'll be so busy. I won't have much time to visit you. I don’t want you to miss me too much”

 

“I know...Should I really start to send out demos?”

 

“Why don’t you just send the practice demos that you used for your project and then, show them videos of your performance too”

 

“But--” Kyungsoo’s voice got cut out because someone buzzed and he’s sure that the intercom was connected to his house since Jongin got rid of his doorbell or anything that can separate their places. 

 

Jongin stood up and he was ready to walk to the door but he stopped to assure Kyungsoo that it’s fine. “That must be Luhan hyung and Minseok hyung. They asked me before you even asked me. I already agreed and Luhan hyung wants to move in since he’s been living at a hotel” he said softly

 

“Can you get that? I need to cook more” Kyungsoo says, already reaching for the tray of eggs

 

“No need baby just for us. They already got their breakfast but I’m getting the door” Jongin calls out and runs to finally open the door.

  
  


 

Minseok wasn’t amused when he saw the marks all over Jongin’s torso or when the idea of Kyungsoo being defiled by Jongin entered his mind. “Get a shirt” he muttered groggily before entering the unit and removing his shoes. 

 

They pushed in Luhan’s suitcases inside because Luhan had 6 suitcases, a backpack and two duffel bags to top it off. Jongin helped them roll it inside, glad that they removed the wall and the connecting door, making it easier for them to transfer the suitcases to the other side. 

 

“Nice place you got here, Jongin~ah”

 

“Kyungsoo’s place, my side is here. Sorry but can you handle the renovations, hyung? I’ll pay for it just...figure out what to do with the kitchen and pantry area. Kyungsoo is having a hard time with it” Jongin asked quietly. He wanted to ask Kyungsoo to do it but the younger is shy to contact people and talk to them. It'll be better if he works on it with Luhan hyung, at least then Luhan can intervene at anytime if it makes Kyungsoo uncomfortable.

 

“Good thing I have all the time in the world. I assume you want me to get one big door for you too?”

 

“If that’s possible and can be finished as soon as possible”

 

“Ah, see Minseok~ah. I know Jongin and I would start off better this time” Luhan beamed at his bestfriend before walking past him. He sees Kyungsoo at the kitchen, dressed in what seemed to be Jongin’s shirt and an apron carelessly wrapped around his waist. 

 

“Hi, hyung” Kyungsoo greeted shyly, waving at him

 

“He’s so fucking adorable, Minseok!” Luhan half screamed, stopping Minseok and Jongin from hauling the suitcases to the other living room. 

 

Jongin glared at him at once before throwing the nearest pillow at Luhan. “Don’t you fucking dare Luhan hyung” he warns, welcoming tone already dissolved into a warning growl.

 

Luhan went to give Kyungsoo a hug anyway before he sat on the stool that Jongin was sitting at earlier. “Oh sweetheart, I got you some bagels and warm pastries. Minseok loves them and I thought you should try them out while they’re hot” he offered the paperbags while Kyungsoo grabbed a large plate for the pastries

 

“Are they from the shop?” Kyungsoo asks while piling the pretty pastries. Luhan smiled at him and nodded, taking a small egg tart from the dessert pile before breaking it in half to feed Kyungsoo. “Of course! We hired a new baker!” he answered

 

Kyungsoo shyly accepted the tart, letting it melt on his mouth. It was so good! He wants to learn how to make egg tarts too and he hopes the new baker can teach him. “Do you want to eat breakfast?” he asked Luhan hyung since Minseok hyung and Jongin are missing.

 

“No need, you two can eat while Minseok and I fix up my new bedroom and maybe check out the bed too” Luhan said and shamelessly winked at Kyungsoo making the younger blush.

 

Jongin finally stepped in and swatted Luhan’s arm before pulling him out of the chair. “Go play with Minseok hyung, stop flustering my boyfriend” he said, pushing the other towards the other part of the house

 

Luhan chuckled softly before whistling in delight, he jogged towards the room where Minseok was fixing his stuff. “Ah, such young love~~”

 

“Minseok! We should be like that if you’re not such a prude and allow me to finally fuck y--Ouch!” Kyungsoo heard Luhan said before a string of curses came out of Luhan hyung’s mouth. 

 

 

Jongin smiled and placed a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips since the younger was staring blankly at the spot where Luhan disappeared to. The younger blushed almost immediately before lowering his head, hiding his red face from his boyfriend.  “Where are our kids?” Jongin asked, noticing that both their young dogs are nowhere in sight.

 

Right on cue, Meokmul and Huchu appeared running towards them from the hallway where Kyungsoo set up their doggie beds. Jongin picked them up both before cuddling them close. “I missed you girls, should I take one with me since I’m always missing you, Soo?” he asks lightly, petting both of the dogs 

 

“Are you going to take care of her?”

 

“Of course. I’ll bring her over when I visit!” Jongin said brightly before turning to the dogs in his arms. Meokmul wiggled in his arms, begging to be let down so Jongin placed her down. He ran towards Kyungsoo at once, circling his feet and then settling on top of them when Kyungsoo didn’t move. 

 

“Huchu can come with you but she’s shy so don’t force her to meet people” Kyungsoo reminded him, it was hard to let Huchu go with Jongin but she’s always so comfortable in Jongin’s arms, always cuddling with him and just being so sweet. 

 

“They’re both like you, baby. That’s why I adopted them for us” Jongin said softly before putting Huchu down, she hurriedly ran to Kyungsoo too and rested near Meokmul. 

 

\--

  
  


**kimkai posted a photo**

**kimkai posted a video**

**kimkai mentioned you in a comment:** @_kimsoo couple with me!  ʕ ˵• ₒ •˵ ʔ

**kimkai tagged you in a post**

**byunbaek mentioned you in a comment:** @_kimsoo couple with me too! I have matching sweaters!

**oohsehun mentioned you in a comment:** @_kimsoo hyung! me too!

**pcy_yeol mentioned you in a comment:** @_kimsoo only Kyungie could look that cute!

 

Kyungsoo stared at the video playing on his phone, it was a video of them at the living room last night Luhan hyung was laughing in the background and Minseok hyung was probably the one taking the video. Jongin was trying to make Kyungsoo wear a cream hoodie that has bear ears, Jongin was already wearing the brown one and he had his hood pulled on top of his head, showing the cute bear ears. It looked cute on Jongin but Kyungsoo was sure that he wouldn’t look that cute when he wears it. 

 

Jongin was whining in the video, pulling Kyungsoo’s arm while pouting until Kyungsoo finally gave in and wore the damn zip up hoodie. Meokmul sat on Kyungsoo’s lap while Jongin happily pulled on the hood placing it over Kyungsoo’s head. “Huchu baby, Soo looks adorable right?!” Jongin said, picking up the cute dog, the video ended with Huchu agreeing, she’s such a daddy’s girl.

 

The other post was their picture, Kyungsoo was pulling the hood to cover his eyes while Jongin was smiling brightly to the camera, he’s so bright like this. 

 

He doesn’t usually scroll down to see comments but he wanted to like the comments of their friends so he did. He wasn’t surprised that there are hate comments but he is surprised that they seem to be attacking him under Jongin’s comment section...

**kkaii:** this stupid person will ruin Kai and u all know it. 

**ohohsehuun:** ikr! he’s everywhere! even flirting with sehun oppa and EXO!

**cycycycycy:** maybe he doesn’t have friends he even followed Kai here in Korea. famewhore

**mrkim:** can u all get out of kai’s comment box! spread your hatred somewhere! kyungsoo is his closest friend, he already said that in a lot of interviews even the ones from US

**bbhstan:** ^and our baekhyunnie likes him so much! he keeps on saying in interviews that Kyungsoo is a great addition to their friends! He even posted a lot of pictures and videos of their performances in Uni because of how proud he was!

**sehunniesvivi:** he should still stay away from kai oppa and sehun oppa! he’s ugly!

 

He sighed and turned off his phone after liking Jongin’s posts and his friends’ comments. People are hateful and he doesn’t blame them. Jongin is an actor on the rise, he has a lot of projects and Korea is really expecting a lot from him since he came from the US and is a Hollywood star. He’s no one, just a simple uni student who’s working part time in a cafe.. 

 

He’s at the library studying and finishing his research paper even though it wasn’t due until next weekend. He sighed and tapped his pen on the table before finally grabbing his phone again, tapping on Instagram again. He checked his posts, there were only 6 photos and most of them are his new friends, Jongin, Minseok hyung and the puppies, he made his profile private before he closed the app and dialed a number. 

 

“Hello, darling” an excited voice greeted him

 

Kyungsoo packed his books back to his bag and headed out of the library. This research can wait, he’s finished anyway. He heard the man on the other line telling someone to shut up maybe because Kyungsoo’s taking too long to answer. He sighed softly while Luhan hummed in return, asking him to continue. 

“Lu hyung..I’m ready”

 

\--

 


	8. Capital Letters

 

 

 

Change is welcomed in Kyungsoo's life but change didn't happen until he finally graduated in Uni, he and Sehun ended up graduating at the same time which meant EXO members except for Yixing were there to celebrate with them. Jongin, even with his busy schedule managed to find the time to sneak out of set and go to Kyungsoo's graduation, he brought blue irises again for Kyungsoo and the younger showed him the brightest heart shaped smile and of couse a great celebratory sex afterwards.

 

With school out of the way, Kyungsoo focused on one thing and that is his debut. Luhan immediately worked on sending out his demo, the older left the agency and became a freelance manager the occasionally works for Lay Zhang too since the EXO member is still in China finishing up promotions and hoping that the tension between two countries would dissolve soon.

 

Kyungsoo has recorded 6 songs in total for his first mini album, he has no one but Luhan… He's an independent artist in the world of big agencies and monster competitors. He was afraid, He is afraid but he won't learn how to fly if he wouldn't jump, right?

 

He didn't want to be casted in an agency because he didn't want to be tied into a contract… He has lived most of his life bound by a contract, although it is different and Jongin is someone he love dearly, he still wanted to taste the freedom that he has in choosing to do what he loves the most.

 

Luhan gladly agreed to him, the older pulled all the connections he could get to make a noise about a new solo artist that will debut this Summer. Kyungsoo was getting ready for the backlash, for the anger of people and for the unsolicited opinions that may hurt him. He already knows that people can say that he started a career based on his friends’ fame or even his Jongin’s popularity but Kyungsoo's ready to prove them wrong. Step by step, little by little, until he can stand on the same stage as Jongin.

 

“Are you sure about this? Let’s film your music video first but after this it will be harder” Luhan reminds him.

 

The both of them has been talking about it for a few months already, Luhan shared the expenses with him too, he said that he’s just investing on Kyungsoo and he’ll collect once he becomes big. Kyungsoo has money, he has his savings and allowances that he didn’t use  but Luhan said that they should keep it for future use.

 

“It’s now or never, hyung” Kyungsoo says quietly

 

They turned most of Kyungsoo’s half of the house into a recording studio and office, Kyungsoo moved in to Jongin’s bedroom because of the renovation. Slowly his dreams are getting shaped, it’s both exhilarating and frightening but Jongin always assured him that he would be right behind Kyungsoo, to support him.

 

“Quit calling me hyung! or manager-nim! Luhan is fine” the older says before trying to glare down Kyungsoo. The younger pouted and frowned at him cutely **“But you’re my hyung” he points out**

 

“Fine! Just stop pouting! You look so adorable!”

 

“Are you sure you can be in my music video?” Kyungsoo asks again.

 

Luhan is driving them to the location now, he already contacted the crew and apparently he also has a knack for producing films. Who is Luhan of China?????? Kyungsoo always asked him about his connections but Luhan just changes the topic at once.

 

“Of course sweetie, I was a model before Kris persuaded me to become a manager for Yixing” the older answered lightly

 

“No...I mean, are you okay being seen with me...It...I’m sorry” Kyungsoo mumbled not knowing what to say anymore. The car came to a stop because of the traffic light, such a nice timing.

 

Luhan sighed and gently tipped Kyungsoo’s chin up so the younger could meet his eyes. “Look, Kyungsoo. People here in this industry eats people like you. The moment you let a tear drop, the moment you look down and the moment you hesitate, they will all come for you. Stand up for yourself, you’re 22 already. You should pull strength from within, don’t falter” he says, he’s really a very effective talker and it just proves his point when Kyungsoo suddenly blushed and nodded at him.

 

“I--Thank you, hyung”

 

“Come on, let’s shoot this thing and upload it. I have a PR person on standby, you’ll meet Tao when he gets here from China”

 

-

 

Huang Zi Tao is a sight to see, the tall man walked into the set all dressed up in a Balmain ensemble, white blazer with a touch of black design paired with sleek dress pants, his hair styled up and eyes covered with a pair of expensive shades. He immediately went off at Luhan, Kyungsoo’s almost positive that he is cursing at Luhan if not for the lack of understanding because he didn’t major in Mandarin or Chinese in general.

 

“Zi Tao, this is Kyungsoo. Minnie is fond of him and I’m very fond of him so be nice” Luhan sounds threatening but his face looks the opposite

 

“Huang Zi Tao, you can call me Tao. My Korean is not good so please take care of me” Tao said a bit hesitant, trying out his luck at choosing the right Korean words.

 

He’s actually a sweetheart, bowing a little too low, folding himself in half that Kyungsoo bowed at him the same way too. Luhan chuckled at the both of them, shaking his head in amusement.

 

Tao said something in Mandarin again before turning to Luhan who turned to Kyungsoo with a smile. “He said he brought the makeup team and a few people to help us out. You can get ready at the dressing room while I talk to the crew”

 

APPARENTLY FEW DOESN’T MEAN ONE OR TWO OR THREE TO LUHAN. When Kyungsoo walked into the dressing room, five people were already there, two of whom are currently setting up the makeup kits on the vanity table while the other three are opening up garment bags to be hung on the rack that wasn’t there earlier when Kyungsoo got here.

 

“You’re here! Come sit down so we can start!” one of the girls said softly

 

He was so glad that they all spoke in Korean and that they all agreed on styling Kyungsoo as simple as they can. But then again, simple for them is not at the same as Kyungsoo’s description.

 

Kyungsoo came out in a blue turtleneck, sleeves almost too long for his arms and his hair was styled up and cut short, he gladly agreed for the free haircut. Luhan squealed as soon as he came out of the dressing room, pulling him into the light and asking him to turn around.

 

Even the fashionista, Tao agreed and gave him a thumbs up. “Pictorial first for the album jacket and you can start shooting” Luhan said, beaming at him.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo’s going to die, Korea will end him and he will sink in the bottom of the sea, never to be seen again. He’s biting his nails again because the suspense is killing him. His MV is set to be released in one minute and here he is with Luhan beside him because Jongin and Minseok hyung are out of the country, leaving him and Luhan alone in this scary country

 

“You’ll be out in all social media sites, Korean news sites and maybe all over the world. I’ve got all the ads promoted and you’ll have an official twitter account too, okay?” Luhan says, trying to pass the time with reminders.

 

“Okay”

 

“We got this, Kyungsoo. The pictures in your IG blew up once you made it public again and COMING SOON caption already gets the point across unless they’re stupid and can’t understand it”

 

“Stop hyung!” he said, whining and sinking further into the couch

 

“Your title song will come out in streaming sites before we release the digital album tomorrow. We got this” Luhan reminds him again

 

“I know”

 

“It’s time” Luhan finally said and placed the video on public. They both hear their phones pinging and that must be because of Tao’s promotions team or just Tao.

 

Luhan refreshed the page before playing the music video for them to watch. Kyungsoo hasn’t seen the final video mainly because Luhan told him not to watch it and just to trust him. They really worked hard on it for days before finally choosing three pictures for Kyungsoo’s instagram preview, it became talked about once again when Kim Kai and EXO commented on it over and over again.

 

Kyungsoo mostly recorded his own album on his own house studio, with Luhan’s help and Yixing too. Whenever he visits Korea, he helps out Kyungsoo and Luhan, Chanyeol helped them design the studio and recording studio since Kyungsoo’s half of the house was spacious, it was easier to renovate.

 

The start of the music video was dark, Kyungsoo was in an abandoned house, searching for memories, torn pictures of Luhan and him scattered all over the floor and piles of boxes were everywhere then it shifted into a lighter scene, with Luhan acting all cute and pretty while Kyungsoo just fondly smiles at him, slowly reaching for his hand to hold. The song isn’t a sad song, it’s more of a reminiscing song, to remember the happy memories they all spent together before it all fell apart.

 

Both Kyungsoo and Luhan were quiet at the end of the video, Kyungsoo had to blink twice to process everything. It was so beautiful, the scenes, the transitions and the music fits. Both their phones started to ping more but Kyungsoo reached out to hug Luhan first. “Thank you so much, hyung”

 

“Anything for Minnie’s favorite”

 

-

 

People couldn’t stop talking about it, the music video and its implications, a lot of shows wants Kyungsoo to come in for an interview, every media site wanted to publish articles about him and the meaning of his music video.

 

“Are you scared?”

 

“No”

 

“Good.  You’re Doh Kyungsoo, you can do anything” Luhan said firmly before gently pushing Kyungsoo to take a seat at the couch before the interview starts. Luhan accepted the interviews and radio guestings but he was the one who set them in order so that they can properly schedule it without them becoming tiring for the both of them.

 

The first guesting he accepted was for new debut artists. Kyungsoo’s song debuted at no. 1 and his digital album is currently at the top of the charts, it’s probably because of people’s curiosity or just because both EXO and Kai promoted the album in their social media accounts. Sehun was the proudest of them all, he posted three separate pictures, one music video, one streaming the title song and the last one was him buying the digital album. With the success came hate and Kyungsoo managed to ignore them by not going online or reading comments that might hurt him. He knows he should accept criticism but he’s not ready to be criticized for loving a man.

 

Kyungsoo stares at the set, it’s like a sitting room and he remembers watching Jongin sit on the same couch when they first came to Korea, the actor was interviewed thoroughly regarding his expectations, his views and his accomplishments. Kyungsoo doesn’t have accomplishments, he just started and even though the program gave him the interview questions, he still couldn’t find the right words to say. Luhan said that he should say what he want, blunt and truthful because that’s the image that he’s aiming. His album is called Truth for some reason and he wants to prove it.

 

The interview started flawlessly, small introduction of Kyungsoo and why he picked D.O. as his stage name, how old he was and if it’s true that he just graduated.

 

“Some people are curious about the message of your music video. If I’m not mistaken, in the video, you were in a relationship with the other man” the host said, it wasn’t part of the interview questions but he and Luhan already expected this question

 

“Yes, that’s true”

 

The host gave him a soft smile and nodded at him “This is a sensitive topic for all and it’s okay if you don’t answer it but are you attracted to men? It’s not a bad thing, a lot of actresses and actors already came out and said they prefer the same sex. You also came from America where same sex relationships are open and accepted more, a lot of people are intrigued if you’re interested to men”

 

“I appreciate both men and women but actually I’m attracted to one man only, the one I’m in a relationship with” Kyungsoo said honestly, Luhan gave him a thumbs up and a proud grin

 

The host chuckled softly and nodded, he looked surprised but in awe “Wow that’s a huge blow to your fans, you only started and now they know that you’re in a relationship! I applaud you for being so vocal about it. I am sure that you will be able to soar high in this industry” he said with a smile.

 

Kyungsoo bowed a little and smiled his “Thank you so much, I will work hard” he said before bowing in front of the camera again.

 

At the end of the interview, the host came to him and gave him a pat on the back. “D.O.~ssi, I am so proud of you, the road may be tough but I will be here to support you two. It takes a lot of courage for someone to stand up for people like us. I’m glad that you’re willing to stand up for your own, it’s beautiful, your message to all and your music” the host said, before he held out his hand to shake Kyungsoo’s hand again.

 

“Thank you so much, Minho~ssi” Kyungsoo said before bowing again, lowering his body.

 

He’s so grateful that his first interview went so well. It wasn’t hard after those questions and he felt free.

 

Luhan came in to give him a big hug and a needed pat on the back. Kyungsoo buried his face on the neck of his manager who cooed at him and hugged him tighter. “You did well my sunshine, you’ll love me for the fifth schedule, your favorite maknae will be there but it’s three days from now”

 

\--

 

Jongin found himself staring at his boyfriend, they have the same dressing room and he really doesn’t know why they’re both here and when Yixing came in, it just confused him further

 

“What is this show about?” Jongin asked Minseok who was chatting with Luhan and Kris who came with Yixing.

 

Luhan was the first one who answered him though, “Oh, it’s like that reality-variety show where you show skills and play around. It should be fun, a bit of trivia interviews about you this day and that’s basically it. You get to play with each other too”

 

“Ah, for today billiards, eight-ball or whatever you call it, I guess. Loser has to buy food for the trivia interview segment. It’s basically a get-to-know section but there's a twist” Minseok explained

 

“Why is Yixing here?” Jongin asked. They had to be careful because there are stylists here who are unaware of his relationship with Kyungsoo. The younger was sitting in his chair just letting his own stylist play with his hair.

 

“Ah! Since Yixing has been in China, he was invited so he can share his experiences and basically everything that Koreans missed out on” Luhan answered him.

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

“He’s a rising solo artist, what did you expect? Just be careful, okay? Questions between you two include the closeness you have since US” Minseok answered with a warning tone

 

“Also don’t let Kyungsoo lose, he just started in the industry” Kris pointed out, making both Jongin and Yixing agree at the same time.

 

Kyungsoo pouted at them all. He hasn’t seen Jongin until now since the man is so busy but they talk on the phone whenever they have free time. He was really happy when Luhan said that he’s guesting with him on today’s show.

 

“What's the twist?” Yixing pipes up as if remembering something they missed out on asking.

 

“Well it’s one of those shows where you get missions or something like that from the crew. There are commentators (hosts) to once the show airs” Minseok explains carefully

 

“You'll be living together for a week. It's like we got married but there are three of you and you should take turns in hanging out with each other. Are you okay with that?” Luhan cocked an eyebrow at them

 

Kyungsoo gaped at them. He wasn't told about anything like this and he doesn't even know what we got married is all about.

 

His variety show invitation with Sehun went viral the moment it showed on TV, it was mainly because of their chemistry and they really play around well. It was the show 2 days and 1 night, they had to play games to eat and sleep, it was fun to play around with the cast of the show

 

Jongin didn't know what to do, he couldn't concentrate at all, just the thought of living with Kyungsoo again but can't touch him, is already too painful to think about. He misses his boyfriend so much.

 

“That's okay with me” Kyungsoo answered. He trusts Luhan, the older wouldn't accept this offer if it would do him harm, besides, it would be fun to get to know Jongin's only friend

 

Yixing smiled at them and nodded as well. “Wish you fixed my schedule in China, Kris hyung” he said lightly

 

The taller rolled his eyes and pointed at Luhan “he helped me fix it for this. It will be nice to make the public see you again in Korea. You can all still go to your schedules but you will go home to one place only, also it’s not like you three are busy right now”

 

“Jongin, you can still back out. They can find another actor, it's just that they need an actor, an idol and a soloist”

 

“No I can do it” Jongin answered before glaring at his cousin who is smirking right at him.

 

Jongin knows that the next option would be his co-star in the drama and that guy kept on gushing about Kyungsoo's album and how he's so amazed by his courage. He's not jealous, he just think it's stupid to like someone who already has a boyfriend. He was so proud when he saw Kyungsoo's interview, when he admitted that he has a boyfriend and he looked proud to say it, Jongin's heart expanded so much that he thought it would explode. He just loves Kyungsoo.

 

\--

 

Jongin is not supposed to be bad at playing billiards but whenever he sees Kyungsoo bent down on the table, he couldn’t help but focus on the man instead. They paired up, Yixing and Kyungsoo played against him and the host. Ultimately Jongin’s team lost and he watched as Yixing hugged and patted Kyungsoo’s butt after winning.

 

The trivia segment came next and right now they’re all seated in three chairs across from the host and there’s a huge board adjacent to them.

 

“So while we wait for the food, let’s get to know each other. You’ll be living with other for a week so you should know the most trivial things about each person. We asked close friends and your managers for these so be ready” the host said

 

Jongin was sitting next to the board while Kyungsoo is next to him, sandwiched between him and Yixing.

 

“Let’s start with Kai~ssi” the host said

 

He’s sure that Minseok hyung provided all his information so he wasn’t surprised when the board was revealed and it had the dancing trivia. There are also pictures of his movies and TV series and there’s Huchu too.

 

“First of all, your name is Kim Jongin, why did you pick Kai as your screen name?” the host asked

 

“It was given to me when I debuted as a model. I was a model first before I became an actor but I used it too often that I didn’t mind to change it anymore” he answered and both Kyungsoo and Yixing cooed in response, what is that even?

 

“This dog is familiar, I have seen this dog at the front page of naver!” the host said pointing at the picture of Jongin and Huchu.

 

Jongin turned to Kyungsoo who only smiled at him in encouragement. “The truth is, Kyungsoo and I co-parent Huchu and Meokmul, we adopted them last Christmas, I just got back from Japan that time and spent time with Kyungsoo, our hyungs and our friends” Jongin answered lightly, waiting for the reaction of the host

 

“I wasn’t invited” Yixing pipes up and frowned at them but Jongin reached out to push him lightly. “You were in China!” he answered

 

“So you have two dogs?”

 

“Yes!” Jongin beamed at him, he constantly brings Huchu in the set with him if he’s not too busy because he doesn’t want to leave his baby at home.

 

“Huchu is staying with Kai~ssi though because she likes him better than me” Kyungsoo points out with a pout that made Yixing chuckle softly.

 

“Meokmul is Kyungsoo’s baby, they’re the same in every way, it’s cute” Jongin added

 

After a bunch more of favorite breakfast food and movie, they switched the board for Kyungsoo’s turn and there are actually a lot of trivia written. “Okay, a lot of your friends from EXO, volunteered to give out information about you” the host said and Kyungsoo automatically turned to narrow his eyes at Yixing

 

“It’s not me!” Yixing pointed out and poked Kyungsoo on the cheek.

 

“You recently graduated Uni with Oh Sehun of EXO, how close are you with them?” the host asked

 

“Aside from Jongin~ssi and Minseok hyung, Sehunnie and the others became my best support here in Korea. I just recently started with my career and received endless support coming from them. They are good people and really sweet too” Kyungsoo admitted, there’s no use in hiding it anyway and it’s not like he’s trying to keep it a secret

 

“How long have you been friends with Kai~ssi?”

 

“Since I got to America, he welcomed me into his family and since then we’ve been stuck together” Kyungsoo stated,

 

“Oh is this Meokmul~ssi? She’s pretty” the host pointed at the bottom of the board

 

“She’s still a baby that’s why she’s always with me” Kyungsoo says, smiling softly at the picture of him and Meokmul that came from Sehun’s instagram for sure.

 

The food came when it was already Yixing’s turn, they ordered pizza, chicken and dumplings for some weird reason but they were all hungry too since they’ve been shooting for a long time already. Jongin helped passed the food with Kyungsoo while the host started to interview Yixing next

 

“Lay~ssi, you just came back from America, how was that?” the host asked, pointing at the picture where Yixing attended the Grammy Awards

 

“It was amazing to be there and I managed to meet new people after I released my third solo album. It’s been my dream to stand in the Grammy’s stage and being invited to come and watch was an honor. The live show was amazing, I hope I can continue pushing my dream forward until I perform on that stage too and make my fans proud” he answered with a dimpled smile

 

Anyone can really see the fire of passion in Yixing’s eyes everytime he speaks about music and his achievements, he also doesn’t forget his fans too. Kyungsoo gave him a thumbs up while Jongin agreed with him as well.

 

“We’re sure that you will be able to that! After all, you’re Lay Zhang, King of China. I’m sure your fans missed you dearly, are you excited to come back with your members?”

 

“Of course! We’re already planning it but I really missed them all and I missed performing with them, they’re my brothers, I love them” he answered softly

 

“You and Kai~ssi are close too”

 

“Ah, yes. We go way back, is that the reason why the three of us are paired for the show?” Yixing asked with a curious look

 

The host gaped at him and turned to the staff before he turned to Yixing again. “That’s actually right! I can’t believe you guessed it too early!” the host exclaimed and they all burst out in laughter.

 

\--

 

It was already night time when they were escorted to their new place, it’s a two storey house. Jongin was the one driving  because he didn’t want Kyungsoo to drive and Yixing said they would probably get lost if he was the one who drove. The large gate opened immediately and Jongin successfully parked the car inside. The staff didn’t even come in with them, they just gave instructions and said that they are just staying at the next house to watch them and hand out missions, so if they need help just scream or call.

 

“Oh, Luhan hyung packed my stuff” Kyungsoo muttered as soon as he walked inside and saw two of his suitcases by the foyer next to four more suitcases. He placed his shoes on the rack before wearing the black house slippers, pulling his suitcases inside

 

There are a lot of cameras hanging around the house, even placed in the weirdest places. The producers and director told them that they would send one or two people at times to film them properly but the rest will follow them around if they go out and around or to interview them for each mission.

 

The house is like a rest house, it’s not that big but it’s more than enough, there’s a living room full of game consoles and board games and there’s also a huge kitchen that Kyungsoo already loves. The sliding door leads to their backyard that has an outdoor patio area with a bbq grill and a large pool.

 

“Kyungsoo~yah, check which room you want before Jongin and I pick ours”

 

“I’ll bring your suitcases up” Jongin offered while he was still at the foyer, trying to remember the passcode to his suitcase.

 

Of course Kyungsoo didn’t listen and he brought both of his suitcases up, he was greeted with a sitting area as soon as he reached the top of the stairs, there’s also a TV here and the windows overlook the backyard, wow. There are only two room, one on each hallway.

 

“Yixing hyung!” Kyungsoo called out

 

Yixing and Jongin were already on the stairs when Kyungsoo called out so they both answered in chorus. They found Kyungsoo staring at the couch in confusion.

 

“Soo, what’s wrong?” Jongin asked in worry

 

“There are only two bedrooms” Kyungsoo said, raising both arms to point at each side

 

“I can stay with Yixing hyung” Jongin immediately answered him

 

“I can’t sleep with someone next to me” Yixing frowns and Jongin wanted to call bullshit on that since he knows that Yixing is rather fond of sleeping next to a certain Byun Baekhyun when he’s in Korea.

 

“I can take the couch”

 

“No” both Yixing and Jongin answered, the latter almost glaring at Kyungsoo for even suggesting that.

 

Yixing smiles at them both and rolled his luggage to the right hallway. He checked the room and found out the bed was huge anway, the room wasn’t that big but there’s a connected bathroom.  “You know, you should sleep with Jongin” Yixing called out before he entered the room and locked it without hesitation

 

Both Jongin and Kyungsoo gaped at the empty spot where Yixing was standing earlier. “I can--”

 

“No, come on. Let’s go to the room, it’s been a long day” Jongin said firmly but a bit sweetly to get his message across.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t do anything about it not with all the cameras watching and he didn’t want to argue with Jongin about the sleeping arrangement anyway. He followed the older to the hallway on the left and almost ended up crashing onto Jongin’s back when the older abruptly stopped

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, our room is so huge” Jongin mumbled and pushed his luggage through the door. There’s a huge california king bed in the middle of the room, a loveseat at the end of the bed and a TV on the wall across the bed, there’s also a mahogany dresser at the bottom of the TV and a closet on the other side of the wall. They also have two sinks, one inside the huge bathroom and the other just outside it. There’s a camera on the sink outside and around the room but the bathroom is very much camera-free.

 

“Kai--”

 

“Call me comfortably, you never call me Kai” Jongin cuts him off and places his luggage next to Kyungsoo’s. The younger was getting ready to unpack his luggage and place it in the dresser properly.

 

Kyungsoo looked down to avoid the cameras and maybe to hide his blushing face too but he felt Jongin’s knee gently nudge his shoulder. “I’ll take a shower first, can you help me unpack too?” the older asked softly

 

“Of course” Kyungsoo mumbled while Jongin bent down to open his suitcase and grab his essentials before going to the bathroom.

 

“Jongin~ah! Don’t forget to remove your lenses!” Kyungsoo suddenly calls out

 

“I know, I know” Jongin answered with a chuckle when he heard Kyungsoo’s reminder.

 

It’s not a first for them to live together but it’s definitely a first to share it to other people. He knows that they have to be careful so he will not do anything to mess it up.

 

“Your bf wouldn’t be mad right” Jongin asked quietly, they already removed their microphones but there are still microphones hanging all over the room.

 

Kyungsoo looked up and glared at him before pinching his leg. “Shut up, you know him already” he mumbled

 

“I know, he likes me so much” Jongin teased as he dried Kyungsoo’s hair. When he’s satisfied enough he helped Kyungsoo up and they both fell on the bed. It’s a familiar feeling when you’re this close to your loved one that anywhere feels home with them.

 

“Do you have schedule tomorrow?” Kyungsoo asks while messaging Luhan for his schedule.

 

“Yes after lunch but I want to sleep in since I came from filming to film this show too” Jongin mumbled, already yawning and ready to sleep. He alarmed his phone even though he’s probably going to sleep in and forget about it until Minseok hyung wakes him up

 

“You worked hard, Jongin~ah” Kyungsoo said softly, gently patting Jongin’s head

 

The older cocked an eyebrow at him and held his wrist to stop him. “Stop babying me, you’re the baby. Go to sleep” he said before pouting.

 

“Close the lights” Kyungsoo muttered before covering himself with the blanket, pulling it up until it covers his chin. Jongin slips inside too and turns to his side, made sure to pile the excess pillow on his back.

 

“I know, I know. Don’t forget to put your glasses aside or you’ll break them” Jongin mumbles before turning off the lights and removing his own glasses too. He’s blind as a bat just like Kyungsoo but he doesn’t like wearing glasses that much especially because he takes different roles and contacts are more convenient.

 

The people who are watching them might be able to see them sleeping together but what they don’t know is that their hands are joined under the blanket that they share.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo woke up because of Jongin’s alarm, he’s used to it by now and he’s not even surprised that Jongin is curled up, facing towards him. He smiled a little and brushed the latter’s fringe out of his forehead before remembering that they’re still on camera. He almost cursed but he didn’t, he just faked that he was removing something out of Jongin’s hair before he slipped out of bed and piled pillows around the older. He turned off the alarm and saw that it’s only 8 am.

 

He washed his face and brushed his teeth before going on with his morning routine and even after he got out of the bathroom, Jongin was still asleep. Kyungsoo took his his eyeglasses and wore his mic before heading downstairs. He immediately saw Yixing, wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans, he was drinking coffee at the breakfast counter and he looked completely blanked out.

 

“Good morning hyung” Kyungsoo mumbled which snapped Yixing out of his state. The older immediately smiled at him and rubbed his neck lightly. “Good morning, sorry for tricking you two last night” he said softly but Kyungsoo just smiled at him.

 

“No food?” Kyungsoo pouts when he saw the fridge empty except for three bottles of water.

 

“Ah! I was about to go to the grocery, do you want to come with me? We can walk, i think we passed by one last night” Yixing suggests before sharing his coffee with Kyungsoo.

 

“Sure sure” Kyungsoo mumbled taking a sip of Yixing’s coffee, humming in contentment before he returns the cup to the owner and heads up to grab his phone and wallet. Jongin was still sleeping of course so he inched closer, bending near the bed to whisper to Jongin.

 

“Jongin, we’ll just shop for food. Just rest okay?” Kyungsoo says softly as if he was talking to a baby. Jongin grunts in return and slightly nods before he buries himself in his blanket even more. Kyungsoo chuckled softly and made sure that the curtains are still blocking the sun before he heads downstairs.

 

When they both got out, there are already cameramen and staff on standby, they both bowed a little even though they were told to just ignore the crew. They started walking together, both hoping that they have the sense of direction to find the grocery.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Yixing asked. He seemed to know where they were going so Kyungsoo followed him diligently. “Yes, you?” Kyungsoo asked back. The older just hummed in agreement, looking around for something before he suddenly points at the street across them. “There!”

  


When Jongin woke up, he found the house empty so he cleaned up, showered and put his contacts on. He went down after the long ritual to check the time but he hears laughter coming from the kitchen. jongin walks slowly and he sees Kyungsoo lightly pushing Yixing to the side, there are grocery bags on the kitchen table and food is already cooking.

 

“Stop it, that’s Jongin~ah’s food!” Kyungsoo says again, pushing Yixing to the side, the older holding chopsticks. Jongin decides to clear out his throat, he couldn’t hide the smile that he’s keeping because Kyungsoo is cooking him food.

 

“Oh you’re awake! Did you sleep well?” Kyungsoo asks him at once.

 

Jongin nodded at him while Yixing finally started putting away the groceries while Jongin sat on the stool near the breakfast counter. Kyungsoo approached him with a mug of coffee, filled a quarter only before the smaller turned around to grab the milk from Yixing. He opened it and filled Jongin’s mug with milk. “I’ll pack you lunch” he says softly before going back to the pan.

 

“Me too!” Yixing calls out making Kyungsoo glare at him

 

“You don’t have a schedule! We’re just going around at the block later and hang out!” Kyungsoo points out.

 

Jongin wanted to call off his schedule, he wants to spend time with Kyungsoo too but he knows that the younger wouldn’t let him do so. He frowns and sulks at his latte. “Soo, I don’t want carrots!” Jongin whined when he sees Kyungsoo packing him stir-fried carrots.

 

The younger rolled his eyes at him and ignored him. “You need to eat healthy food” he pointed out

 

\--

 

Jongin didn’t have enough time to spend time with Kyungsoo alone, the time that he has free were spent with missions with Yixing or with Yixing and Kyungsoo. They played around a lot, went to markets and even played bowling at some point. Jongin and Kyungsoo visited Yixing once at the recording studio and his practice where Sehun and Baekhyun were training with him. Yixing and Kyungsoo visited Jongin too at the set of his movie filming, they even sent him food trucks in his drama filming. He’s filming back to back so he’s really tired most days and today is the day before their last day. They all decided to go out tomorrow to the beach or have a picnic.

 

He’s just going home now after his filming and he’s sure that Kyungsoo’s already home because the younger messaged him earlier after his interview and guesting. Kyungsoo said that he had so much fun singing live at the show and he hopes that he’ll be able to have his own showcase too at some point.

 

“I’m home!”

 

“Jongin~ah, you’re home! I cooked dinner!” Kyungsoo calls out, he sounds so happy that Jongin really wanted to hug him so he did.

 

Kyungsoo was surprised by it but he hugged Jongin back anyway. “You did well today” the younger cooed at him. Jongin chuckled before pulling away at him, smiling softly at the younger. “Thank you~ how was your day at work?” Jongin asks

 

“It’s fine, I was so excited! Also, Yixing hyung said he’ll be home late since he’s getting ready for something” Kyungsoo mumbled

 

Jongin helped Kyungsoo plate the dishes and set the table. It’s refreshing to dine like this after a very long day at work, going home to his love. It’s all that Jongin wishes and more. Jongin pulled out his phone to check up with Yixing but the other just send him two thumbs up.

 

“Jonginnie~”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you want to go out to the park tonight?” Kyungsoo asked, he was looking down and poking his food while

 

“Are you sure, aren’t you tired?” Jongin asked him before putting meat on Kyungsoo’s bowl.

 

“It’s our last day living together and we haven’t spend much time yet” the younger mumbles and Jongin could almost see him pouting too if not for his lowered head.

 

“Okay! Let’s take Huchu and Meokmul then ride bikes and eat ramyeon later at night then call Yixing to come join us” Jongin suggested since they haven’t seen their daughters much at all for the past days.

 

“Call!” Kyungsoo beamed at him with his perfect heart shaped smile.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo had the best time of his life last night, they went out for a date even though the public will think that it’s a normal outing as part of the show but to them, it’s a well-deserved break in public. They had fun running around with Meokmul and Huchu then they biked around near the river before finally eating ramyeon at a convenience store and ordered chicken too, it was night time so there weren’t a lot of people and no one would probably notice them if not for the cameras following them around.

 

Today is their last day and Jongin left with Yixing early in the morning, they told Kyungsoo to just come to them after his radio show interview. They won’t be swimming but he thinks they’re going to have lunch at the beach or near it. Jongin already told him to come and he was on the way with his manager, Luhan hyung.

 

“Did you enjoy this show?”

 

“Yes. I’m excited to watch it when it comes out”

 

“Yeah, me too” Luhan says with a soft smile.

 

Kyungsoo followed Luhan when they got to the place, it was a cafe that has an outdoor seating too by the beach but Luhan lead him to a room to change, he saw Tao there with the stylist noonas that regularly styles him.

 

“Quickly please. Kyungsoo come out when you’re ready, I just need to talk to Tao” Luhan said before pointing at Kyungsoo to take a seat.

 

The noonas worked quickly as they always do, they dressed him in a white dress shirt, styled up his hair and gave him a light makeup He thanked his stylists again before exiting the room.

 

When he walked out of the cafe, he was surprised by the people surrounding the deck area and there are more on the lower deck, there’s a piano near him above a makeshift stage and a cute background of his album artwork.

 

He could hear correctly because he was too stunned by the applause of the people and cheers. He could see the EXO members sitting at the front and a lot of people that has too heavy bazooka cameras. “Oh, our maknae is here” Yixing said, he was standing at the stage with Jongin, both of them dressed handsomely at that.

 

Jongin turned to the people and smiled at them brightly. “Can you all please tell D.O.~ssi why you are here?”

 

“Showcase!” the people screamed back before chanting it. Kyungsoo was gently helped up to the stage by Jongin and the older handed him a microphone. “Please introduce yourself”

 

“Hello, I’m D.O.” Kyungsoo shyly introduced himself, the audienced cooed at him while both Jongin and Yixing just looked at him with soft, fond smiles.

 

“This is D.O.’s debut showcase and we hope you all enjoy it!” Yixing and Jongin said at the same time before finally leaving Kyungsoo on the stage on his own.

 

Kyungsoo widened his eyes at Jongin, he didn’t know what to do, he’s not ready for this or maybe he is but he’s panicking right now and he really doesn’t know what to do. His hands are shaking even though he’s walking towards the piano, he doesn’t actually know if he can play but he also doesn’t want to disappoint the people who came here.

 

Jongin went back on stage and they both lowered their microphones. “Soo, baby. Why don’t you play the song you wrote for me?” he says softly

 

“But--” the younger muttered, he placed the song For Life in his album but he didn’t include the English version too. Jongin heard it once briefly and he expected that it was going to be put in his album but it didn’t happen...

 

“You can sing it in English, baby boy” Jongin urged him with a soft smile. The older reached out to touch his arm to comfort him and he knows that there’s probably a hundred of people here seeing them but all he wants is Jongin to stand next to him even more.

 

“O-okay”

 

“This will be the start, Soo. I just know it. I love you” Jongin said softly, catching his gaze and smiling at him softly

 

“Me too, I love you” he mumbled back, afraid that people might catch the movements of his lips.

 

He finally sat on the piano bench, his eyes catching both Chanyeol and Baekhyun taking out their phones and pointing at him. He shook his head at them before he breathes in carefully, tapping the keys lightly until finally the sound came out of the speakers.

 

“Good afternoon, this is For Life. Enjoy” Kyungsoo said softly before he closed his eyes and thought of Jongin, only Jongin.

 

[enter-talk] **D.O. FIRST SHOWCASE**  
posted on June 21, 2019

 

Rising soloist, D.O., Doh Kyungsoo, had his first showcase and performed 6 songs live. The showcase was filmed at the same time as the reality-variety show where D.O., Kai and Lay joined. EXO’s Lay prepared the surprise showcase with Hollywood actor Kai for their close friend. D.O. There are about 100 attendees excluding EXO members who attending the showcase to show support to their friend  


 

[PIC] [PIC] [PIC] [PIC] [PIC] [PIC] [PIC]

from **oohsehun** instagram, caption: “Wow, as expected D.O. hyung is the best!”

[PIC] [PIC] [PIC] [PIC] [PIC]

from **kimkai** instagram, caption: “Surprise success! Kyungsoo~yah, you did well!”

[PIC]

from **_kimsoo** instagram, caption: “THANK YOU SO MUCH”

[PIC] [PIC] [PIC]

from **byunbaek** instagram, caption: “We both come alive tonight!~ Kyung~ja, fighting!~ <3”

[PIC] [PIC]

from **pcy_yeol** instagram, caption: “D.O.”

[PIC] [PIC] [PIC] [PIC]

from **zyxzjs** instagram, caption: “Welcome D.O.!”

  


**post response:**

**[+1221][-23]**

original post **: here**

 

2019/06/21 01:22

[+821] [-101]

I’M TOTALLY A FAN OF D.O. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH. I’M LUCKY THAT THEY ASKED US TO SIGN UP. I ENJOYED IT SO MUCH HE WILL BE SO HUGE!!!! FIGHTING D.O~YAH!

 

2019/06/21 03:00

[+1452] [-117]

LAY AND KAI FIXING EVERYTHING FOR D.O. The variety show that they filmed was really funny and cute. D.O. looks like he loves cooking and he’s always cooking for the boys. Where can I find my own D.O. TT_TT

 

2019/06/21 05:21

[+902] [-4241]

Lay is just unpopular that’s why he got put in that show and that D.O. looks like he just use our EXO oppas for his good. Kai oppa looked so close to D.O. it's sad that he doesn't know that his friend only uses him for fame

 

2019/06/21 08:06

[931] [-111]

I GUESS NO ONE’S GOING TO TALK ABOUT KAI CALMED DOWN D.O. WHEN HE WAS NERVOUS OR WHEN KAI SAID THAT HE WAS D.O.’S BOYFRIEND’S FAVORITE. THEY LOOK SO CLOSE. YOU'RE ALL WELCOME.

[PIC] [PIC] [PIC] [PIC] [PIC]

 

**\--**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this fic is almost finish, thank you for enjoying it with me! <3


	9. Let Me

 

 

 

December is here again and just to be fair, Kyungsoo didn’t expect that he would be invited to perform at a couple of year end award shows. He can’t even wrap it around his mind that he has a stylist team, a PR team and of course his manager, Luhan hyung. He can’t believe that he walked the red carpet earlier, the hosts complimenting him about his sleek look that Tao picked for him and told him how they’re very in love with his voice. 

 

The best thing about everything is that he’s nominated in 2 categories in each award show, mainly for the New Artist of the Year (Male Solo) and Discovery of the Year (R&B category). He’s really happy especially because Luhan’s investment on him doubled back, he has a lot of magazines and endorsement offers after that mini-showcase that Jongin and Yixing hyung did for him. Even the general population came to know him which is a great deal because his voice reaches out to people in different ages. 

 

“Jongin hyung is having his premiere right?” Sehun asked lightly, he’s sitting next to Kyungsoo while they’re watching the first performer and Kyungsoo’s turn is only a few performances away. 

 

“Yes and movie conference. I hope it goes well. We should all celebrate together again” Kyungsoo suggested. He was supposed to surprise Jongin and visit him in his premiere night but their schedule clashed. Jongin said that his promotions won’t be over until January anyway so he can watch the movie in one of those days. 

 

“Of course! I can’t wait for your performance later, hyung!” Sehun beamed at him

 

“I’m nervous!” Kyungsoo said, shaking his hands. A lot of people watch the award shows and it’s his first time so he’s really nervous. 

 

“Don’t be, just look at us, you’ll be fine” Baekhyun said softly. 

 

He wasn’t supposed to sit here but Junmyeon hyung pulled him to sit with them when the older saw that he was sitting alone in one of the couches. EXO made a full comeback shortly after Yixing came out, even if Yixing couldn’t attend the award shows yet because of his commitments in China, he still performed in the comeback music video and recorded the full album with his members. They’re also nominated for all the big awards and Kyungsoo knows that they’ll win it because they deserve it even though Chanyeol had already pointed out the cheating system of the award shows especially for the big awards. 

 

 

Kyungsoo came home with two awards from that show and his fans are quickly rising too. He received congratulatory messages from everyone but Jongin hasn’t still messaged him. Luhan was so proud of him and he’s really grateful for the older for supporting him. 

 

“Muffin, I found this inside the freezer, what is this?”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at him and he reached out his hands but Luhan pulled it away from him. “My pills! I was about to throw them four months ago since I wasn’t using them and they were affecting my mood and voice too much” he pouted.

 

“Why are they inside the freezer?” Luhan asked in confusion, shaking the frozen pills inside the bottle

 

“I was cooking, I probably forget them” Kyungsoo chuckled sheepishly, taking the container from Luhan. He doesn’t need the pills since Jongin has this habit of painting him every time they become intimate and it’s not like they have all the time to have sex. They barely have the chance to share the same meal...it’s really hard now that Jongin’s drama and movie release clashed, he’s been all over the place, promoting. 

 

“You sure you don’t need them? They’re already expired!” Luhan said after turning the bottle. Kyungsoo didn’t even know that pills expire, he’s been using them since forever. 

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t get pregnant it’s been expired for 6 months already!” Luhan says, pointing at the expiry date on the bottom 

 

“Well maybe I’m barren” Kyungsoo muttered, he’s now looking at Meokmul who is curled up on top of his feet. 

 

Luhan moved to sit beside him on the couch and hugged him tightly, jolting Meokmul who changed her spot and curled up under the coffee table. “Hey...don’t say that muffin”

 

“Can you tell me about yourself? I feel like I know so little about you…” Kyungsoo trailed off, effectively changing the topic when Luhan smiled at him brightly. “Well aside from being Minseok’s fiance, there’s not much to tell”

 

“Fiance?!” Kyungsoo almost yelled out in surprise. Luhan has been telling Kyungsoo about Minseok almost every chance he gets and he also asks Kyungsoo for advice about Minseok. 

 

“Okay, I haven’t proposed to him but I’ll do it this Christmas so shut up about it!” Luhan said, playfully rolling his eyes at the younger

 

“I promise!”

 

“Good. In China, I’m the son and only heir of HAN Entertainment, but my father didn’t force me to work there...he allowed me to slowly figure out what I wanted to do and right now being a manager is what I love doing the most” Luhan says, he figures that Kyungsoo deserves to know it anyway. He didn’t know how to bring it up to the younger because Kyungsoo trusted him so much but he wanted to share this knowledge to him. 

 

“So..Tao..?”

 

“He’s part of the PR Team there, but he offered to help us free of charge that’s why I told you that you’re my investment, maybe you’ll become my first artist if I ever end up on putting up an agency here” Luhan said softly, showing how proud he is of Kyungsoo, not only because of the awards he got tonight but because he grew a lot these past few months. 

 

“It would be my honor” Kyungsoo smiled brightly at him. 

 

They both heard the door open and for sure it’s either Minseok or Jongin but Huchu was the first one who came in, running towards the living room where Meokmul is and they barked at each other before playfully biting one another. 

 

“I’m going to welcome my man, use protection” Luhan teased before jogging towards the door.

 

Kyungsoo heard Jongin before he could see him, with the older calling him from the foyer asking him to come to him. He saw Minseok and Luhan already heading towards Luhan’s bedroom to talk or something while Jongin is still at the foyer. 

 

He stood up, placing his favorite blanket on the couch before heading towards Jongin. He found the older sitting on the floor by the foyer, he hurriedly walked towards him and knelt beside him. Jongin turned to face him with a soft expression on his face. “I love you, baby boy” 

 

“I love you too, what happened?”

 

“I’m just tired, I missed you can you sit on my lap and let me hug you for awhile?” Jongin asks softly, reaching out for the younger’s hand before pulling him up to his lap. 

 

Kyungsoo cradled Jongin’s face and peppered it with kisses which made the older smile in contentment. He moved a little to catch the younger’s lips, sighing in contentment when Kyungsoo’s willingly parted his lips for him, deepening the kiss and putting his arms around his neck. 

  
-

 

“I thought you’re tired” Kyungsoo mumbled, he’s ready to sleep now but he wants to ask jongin something

 

“I’m never tired for you baby and you deserve all the sex in the world, you won two awards! I’m so proud of you” Jongin said, kissing Kyungsoo’s shoulder softly. 

 

“Thank you” the younger answered and scooted closer to him as if they aren’t connected at all.

 

“Jonginnie…”

 

The older hummed in response, gently thrusting his hips, pushing his erection deeper into Kyungsoo. They already finished three rounds and it already took too much of Jongin’s energy that he’s ready to sleep. He wanted to give everything to Kyungsoo but he has been too busy these days that he couldn’t even reply to the younger’s messages. Kyungsoo has been so patient with him that he couldn’t hold back earlier when they both fell on the bed. 

 

“Do you want kids?” his boyfriend asked suddenly

 

Jongin stilled for a second, he wasn’t ready for kids and they just started both their lives here in Korea, he doesn’t even know if his drama and movie will be received well by Koreans and besides, Kyungsoo just started his career too…

 

“I want them so much with you Soo, but right now I don’t think we can afford to have kids right now since we just started our careers here” he explained carefully, not wanting to offend the younger. 

 

“I know...I just...I think I’m barren”

 

“Hey, don’t say that” Jongin was surprised that Kyungsoo was thinking about another thing. They’ve never talked about children but he didn’t know that the younger was thinking about him being unable to conceive… Male carriers are more fragile but seeing Kyungsoo proves otherwise, for Jongin, Kyungsoo is stronger than anyone else.

 

“The pills...Luhan hyung said they were expired 6 months ago and I’m sure that we’ve had more sex than we should’ve and...you always...allow me to plug it in if we’re not doing this…” Kyungsoo muttered shyly

 

“Baby, we’re both just tired, I’m sure your hormones are just acting up. I promise that I’ll put a baby or three in your womb when we’re ready” Jongin said softly, lowering his hand on Kyungsoo’s navel to massage it lightly

 

“I’m sorry if I can’t give you a baby, Jongin” Kyungsoo mumbled, pulling away, allowing Jongin’s cock to slip out of him, cum spilled on their sheets but that’s the least of Jongin’s concern right now. 

 

He gently his boyfriend to face him and saw that the younger was crying. He pulled Kyungsoo to lie on top of him before he softly kissed the younger’s tears away. “I love you, with or without babies, I will still love you” he assured the younger

 

Kyungsoo hiccuped and his sobs stopped, Jongin chuckled softly when Kyungsoo pouted because of his hiccups. “Soo, I love you” Jongin said, his eyes are full of admiration and vulnerability but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care much for the world, Kyungsoo is more than enough for him.  

 

The younger moved a little before reaching behind him. Jongin let out a soft gasp when he felt delicate fingers circle his already half-hard cock (Kyungsoo’s ass would never let him be limp). Kyungsoo looked up at him while slowly placing the tip of Jongin’s cock on his entrance, not yet pushing but just waiting. “I...everything spilled out...can you please fill me up again?” he asked embarrassedly, pink dusting his cheeks but he still kept his eyes locked on Jongin’s. 

 

Jongin answered with a full fast and hard thrust, entering Kyungsoo in one go before he flipped them around so that he’s hovering on top of his boyfriend. “Of course, anything for you. I’ll even plug you with my cock til morning and pump you full of my cum again when we wake up” Jongin promised, breathing heavily near Kyungsoo’s ear before he pressed a kiss on his boyfriend. 

 

\--

 

February still came in with a cold breeze, Kyungsoo didn’t get pregnant because of that night if you’re all wondering. He’s almost positive that he’s indeed barren because they had sex during the last few nights of December to early January and he still didn’t get pregnant. He even ordered new pills to start again and convince himself that he has a chance in this world but the doctor asked him to come in for a check up first. 

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t go because he’s so busy. He’s planning to release a physical album this month, Luhan said that it should be like a Valentine’s gift so now they’re finishing up the details before the release on the fourteenth. 

 

He’s been so tired lately that he feels like he should rest and curl up into the bed but he has a comeback stage, scheduled in a week, it’s his first comeback stage so he shouldn’t mess it up!

 

“Pancake, I’ll schedule your medical check up after your comeback stages, okay?” Luhan says while checking Kyungsoo’s calendar of schedule. For today, the younger only has two endorsement shoots left, one for a chocolate brand and the other one for a skincare brand.

 

“Why do you keep calling me using food names?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion, looking next to Luhan. They’re in the car right now with Luhan’s personal driver, driving them to schedules. The older said that it was a Luhan hyung perk for Kyungsoo so the younger didn’t complain anymore

 

“Dessert names” Luhan corrected him. 

 

The older has been in a good mood since Christmas because Minseok accepted his proposal and they got married before even January came in since Luhan didn’t want Minseok to change his mind. It was so funny to see Luhan plan a ceremony and reception in two days, almost forgetting to invite their guests but thankfully Kyungsoo and Jongin helped him with that. 

 

“So, Minseok and I are planning on moving in together” Luhan opened the topic quietly as if he was watching for Kyungsoo’s reaction

 

“Oh”

 

“Jongin, offered to move back in so I can move in with Minseok but I told him that I didn’t want to leave you” the older added

 

“No! No! It’s fine, of course!” Kyungsoo immediately answered. It’s about time to move in with Jongin anyway. He couldn’t take it anymore to be far from him, constantly worrying if he already ate or if he sleeps properly..

 

“Are you sure about Jongin moving back?”

 

“Yes of course!”

 

“Okay, thank you, cookie” Luhan beamed at him

 

“Stop calling me food names!!!!” Kyungsoo whined, throwing a pillow on Luhan who caught it before it hit his face. 

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo finally finished all his comeback stages and it was so tiring, especially the last one that required him to wake up too early and make him sing that early. He’s now heading to the hospital alone, Luhan hyung booked him an appointment with a doctor but he couldn’t come since Minseok hyung was sick and  ** Kyungsoo could see that Luhan hyung was so worried.  **

 

He knocked on the door and saw a tall male doctor that smiled at him softly. “D.O.~ssi, please come in. I’m Doctor Won, my husband and I are fans of you” the good-looking doctor stood up and offered his hand

 

“O-oh, thank you so much” Kyungsoo shyly said, shaking the other’s hand gently. 

 

He was told to take a sit on the examination bed, while the doctor grabbed something from the drawers and sanitized his hands before wearing gloves. 

 

“He’s an OB and he’s also a carrier, Luhan~ssi said that you wanted to take pills again?” Dr. Won asked.

 

“Yes”

 

“Let’s get some samples first before my husband writes you a prescription. I can call him in for your physical exam so I can run the tests immediately” Dr. Won told him, waving the syringe and empty containers at him.

 

“Okay” Kyungsoo muttered

 

After the blood extraction and Kyungsoo forcing himself to pee in a cup, Dr. Won finally left the room to run the tests, he told Kyungsoo to wait for his husband that has a red hair and small frame. Kyungsoo didn’t even have to wait that long because the door soon opened, revealing a petite man with a burgundy hair. “I’m a fan!” the doctor said before actually greeting him

 

Kyungsoo chuckled softly and bowed at the man before shaking hands with him. “Thank you for supporting me, I’ll work harder” he says softly, mentally making a note to send the couple two signed copies of his new album. 

 

“I’m also Dr. Won but you may call me Dr. Lee since I was a Lee before I got married. Why don’t you lay down and let’s get an ultrasound first to check if your organs are still in place, did you pee already?” the doctor asked while closing the divider of the rooms and turning the light off so he could see the monitor properly. 

 

“Yes…” Kyungsoo mumbled

 

The doctor hummed and waved a wand in front of Kyungsoo “Do you mind if we go inside?” he asked bluntly

 

“U-uhm…” Kyungsoo stuttered, wanting to hide his face in embarrassment. No one has seen him naked yet apart from Jongin so he’s really shy to let other people see it.

 

“It’s more accurate like that but it’s fine if you don’t want to” the doctor smiled at him gently

 

“It’s okay..I’m just shy” Kyungsoo muttered before he hopped off the table. “I’ll pull the curtains and allow you remove your pants and underwear, you can lie down on the table again and use this blanket to cover up, okay?” Doctor Lee offered.

 

Kyungsoo smiled shyly and waited for the doctor to pull the covers to give Kyungsoo some privacy. He quickly took off both his pants and underwear, folding them and placing them on the chair next to the bed before he laid down on the bed again and covered his lower half. 

 

“I-I’m ready, Doctor Lee” Kyungsoo mentally curses himself when his voice broke in the middle of the sentence but the doctor just gave him a smile when he pulled the curtain halfway. He pulled the machine near Kyungsoo’s waist and positioned himself on Kyungsoo’s feet. 

 

“I’ll raise your feet and I want you to spread your legs, hips up so I can put this pillow underneath”

 

Kyungsoo followed the directions carefully, he covered his face with his arm because he’s really shy. He heard a wrapper being ripped and then a familiar sound of the click of a bottle made him look to see the doctor putting lube in the wand that he’s holding. 

 

“This might be cold but I want you to relax” Doctor Lee said before he prodded Kyungsoo’s entrance with the tip of the wand. 

 

“Kyungsoo~ssi, deep breaths” Doctor Lee said, gently squeezing his knee to relax. 

 

It took him some time before the wand finally slipped inside him and went straight to his prostate, he jolted up and whined, earning a hurried apology from the doctor who was surprised as well. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t expect to hit your prostate so soon! I’ll be more careful, please relax again” Doctor Lee said softly

 

His check up went fine because Doctor Lee managed to distract him by telling him that he has a kid that just turned one and the little girl is in love with Kyungsoo’s voice too. The ultrasound was exam, faster than Kyungsoo expected and he was asked to wait for the results in the other room. Dr. Won was already there holding papers when he came in and he had a very serious look on his face.

 

“Hello” Kyungsoo mumbled before taking a seat on the chair in front of the doctor’s table. 

 

“Oh, Kyungsoo~ssi”

 

“Is it that bad?” Kyungsoo asked, pointing at the papers that the doctor was looking at.

 

Dr. Won’s eyes widened at him and he immediately shook his head. “No! No! you’re actually really healthy, I’m just confused about one thing”he said quietly

 

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asked

 

“Why do you want pills?”

 

Kyungsoo was surprised and embarrassed, he doesn’t know what to say or if his reason is enough… “I--the truth is because I wanted a chance to get pregnant...They say there’s a higher chance of getting pregnant after using pills and stopping them suddenly. I think I’m barren already, I haven’t used my pills for a long time but I didn’t get pregnant” he muttered, voice slowly getting softer each word

 

“Do you have an active sex lifestyle?”

 

“I-I guess” the younger blushes, looking down to avoid the doctors gaze.

 

“Have you been getting enough rest? Being in the entertainment must be tiring”

 

“I sleep when I can but I eat healthily and I don’t miss meals!” Kyungsoo answered

 

“That might be the case before, your body was probably tired and the hormones were unbalanced causing your body to take a rest from producing fertile eggs.  ** You’re not sick at all” **

 

“So I can get pregnant?” Kyungsoo asked at the same time as Dr. Lee entered the room with results on hand. 

 

“D.O.~ssi, you’re pregnant” Dr. Won said, correcting him

 

“Almost four weeks pregnant” Dr. Lee added, giving him a small smile.

 

Stunned was an understatement, it felt like his world stopped that he didn’t feel Dr. Lee coming next to him and asking him to breathe. Kyungsoo let out a shaky breath while Dr. Won handed him a newly opened bottle of water. 

 

“I-I-what?” Kyungsoo asked again, he needs to hear it again.

 

“You’re pregnant with twins, congratulations” Doctor Lee said softly

 

\--

 

One month. Kyungsoo waited for another month to pass before he finally deciding to tell someone about it. He was scared for his career when he found out but his doctors assured him that they honor the patient-doctor confidentiality clause really strongly. He waited for days to hear about his pregnancy news to come out but it never did. He sent the albums to the good doctors as a small gift. Dr. Lee replied by telling him to come for his check ups regularly and to eat healthily. The good doctor even sent him the vitamins that he needed and he hid them from Jongin since the older moved back in. 

 

Jongin’s busy again, he accepted another drama, people are expecting a lot from him since both his movie and drama got highest views and ratings, he’s really famous right now and with fame comes the packed schedule. 

 

Kyungsoo decided to tell Jongin today since they’re meeting for dinner at a restaurant near Jongin’s filming site. He knows that Jongin would love the news anyway because the older never let him feel unwanted and he said it before that he wanted to have kids with Kyungsoo. Besides, they made the babies in their 3-day birthday-anniversary celebration last January, they’re perfect gifts.

 

Jongin came late, he looked tired but he hugged Kyungsoo when the door to their private dining room closed. He smiled at Kyungsoo and sat next to him, holding the younger’s hand, noticing that he’s wearing his ring on his right hand ring finger. “How was your day?” he asked the younger

 

“I asked Luhan hyung if I could take a vacation” Kyungsoo said softly

 

“You should, you’ve been so busy with everything. I see you almost everywhere, in buses, tarpaulins, even my director asked if you wanted to be an actor” Jongin said proudly

 

Kyungsoo scoffs and shook his head lightly, squeezing Jongin’s hand gently. “I would never want to be an actor, no offense”

 

“Thank you for ordering already, I’m so famished” Jongin said before letting go of Kyungsoo’s hand, so they can eat. 

 

Their dinner consisted of Jongin talking about how irritated he is about his schedule. Kyungsoo just listened like he always does and sometimes answers a little to ask about something. It has been bugging Jongin since he came in but he kept noticing his bf fidgeting, playing with his fingers. He wants to know what the younger is thinking about. Jongin waited for their dessert to be served and asked the waiter to give them some privacy for some time. 

 

Jongin took Kyungsoo’s right hand again to get his attention. The younger smiled at him a little before turning a little to face him. “I have something to ask”  ** Kyungsoo muttered **

 

The older just nodded, carefully watching the younger try to verbalize his thoughts. He concentrated on calming Kyungsoo by rubbing a thumb on his knuckles. They’re both tired and Jongin still has to shoot but being with Kyungsoo comforts him too. 

 

“Jongin, do you want kids?”

 

“Soo, I told you yes. Are you overthinking again?” Jongin asks quietly before placing a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s ring finger. 

 

“I just...what if we have kids right now?” the younger asked again

 

“We can’t” Jongin answered in a heartbeat, his voice firm which made Kyungsoo flinch on his seat. 

 

“...what do you mean?”

 

Jongin sighed and looked at his boyfriend’s eyes. “Soo, please understand that we’re both at the peak of our careers. We can’t ruin it with a fucking controversy or something that’s completely unimportant right now” Jongin says and immediately regretted his words when he sees Kyungsoo still on his spot, jaw clenching hard before slowly pulling his hand away from Jongin. 

 

“I’m sorry” he hurriedly said, trying to reach for Kyungsoo’s hand again but the younger already moved farther away from him. 

 

Jongin raked his fingers through his hair, it’s a bit longer for his new drama and Kyungsoo said that he loved it so he didn’t cut it...They fit together perfectly, they compromise too and understand each other well… “Kyungsoo. We can’t have a baby right now. I’m sorry but please take your pills properly, we can’t afford to make accidents and mistakes” Jongin says quietly.

 

“I-I understand…” the younger stuttered.

 

“What brought this on? Do you want to start a family now? We’re not even married yet” Jongin asks, he couldn’t stop his fucking mouth even though he knows that his words are too harsh. He’s just so fucking tired and he really doesn’t want to have this conversation with Kyungsoo right now. 

 

Before he could even say anything again, Kyungsoo had already stood up and headed towards the door, rushing out of it. Jongin was going to follow him but a server came to the private room with the bill so he paid first. Jongin sighed and frowned when he heared his phone ring, showing Minseok hyung’s name on the screen. 

 

Kyungsoo probably needs time and he should just wait it once since he turned off his phone and didn’t even bother telling Jongin if he’s already at home. There’s a sinking feeling in Jongin’s gut right now, there’s like a pit forming and it’s just getting bigger. He shouldn’t have let his irritation mix with his emotions. He could’ve talked to Kyungsoo properly instead of making himself look like a fucking asshole.

 

-

 

Jongin convinced himself that Kyungsoo would be at home when he returns so when he enters their place, he immediately called for the younger. It was already 3 am and Kyungsoo’s probably asleep, he was surprised by his daughters running towards him when they’re supposed to be sleeping. 

 

He went to the bedroom to kiss Kyungsoo and maybe hug him tight so they can talk tomorrow morning but when he entered the bedroom, the bed is still in it’s perfectly tucked form. “Kyungsoo?” Jongin called out again. His heart was hammering out of his chest already but thankfully he sees the door to their walk in closet, opened, the lights are still on. 

 

He sighed, calming himself before walking towards the walking closet. “Baby, why are you sle--” his words got cut off when he doesn’t see Kyungsoo inside...he doesn’t even see a quarter of Kyungsoo’s clothes. 

 

Jongin immediately ran outside and searched all over their huge place, silently cursing why he fucking bought a damn huge place while he was dialling Luhan hyung’s number. He searched every part of the house but Kyungsoo...he’s gone…

 

“Jongin, it’s late” Luhan answered, Jongin put his phone on speaker and he searched for Kyungsoo in his studio again. “Soo. Where is Soo?” he finally asked.

 

“What?” Luhan asked groggily. 

 

“Soo! He’s not at home! Where is he!” Jongin asked again, his voice sounds panicky right now but there’s nothing he can do about it since his boyfriend is missing. 

 

He heard shuffling on the other line, Luhan hyung’s probably sitting up. “He told me he’s going to have dinner with you to tell you that he’s going on hiatus, what happened?” Luhan sounded more awake than earlier

 

Jongin went back to the living room where Huchu and Meokmul are, both dogs nosing at the foot of the  end table near the couch. 

 

“Is that Jongin?” he hears Minseok’s voice distantly before he hears it clearly again “Jongin, what happened? Do you want me to come back there?” the older asked.

 

Jongin bent down to see what the dogs are trying to reach. He reached his hand at the bottom of the table and he felt something. He quickly pulled it out and his heart stopped as soon as he read the words on the paper. 

 

**I’m sorry too, Jongin~ah.**

**I love you. Be happy. I will always support you.**

**\- your Soo**

 

“Hyung...Soo… he left”

 

**ARTICLE: DOH KYUNGSOO HIATUS**

****[+3291 -192]** **

 

****\--** **

 

 


	10. This Feeling

 

 

Oh Sehun is an angel, that’s what Kyungsoo says most of the time when he’s asked to describe Sehun and he wasn’t mistaken when he asked the other to help him out of the house. Sehun just came home from a schedule, going to their dorm when Kyungsoo called him so he immediately took the elevator to the older’s floor. 

 

He saw the door opened to Kyungsoo and Jongin’s place so he went in only to find the older crying, two suitcases and two duffel bags sitting beside him while he was hugging his dogs. 

 

Kyungsoo expected questions from Sehun but the younger just helped him up and offered to help him bring his suitcases to the basement. Kyungsoo was out of it and he just nodded when Sehun told him to get in the car, not even bothering to ask if the younger already has his license. 

 

“Where are we going?” Sehun finally spoke up.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop sniffling, his tears are almost dried out but he’s still sniffling. “hotel”

 

“In that state?” Sehun asked, his voice almost sounds teasing but Kyungsoo couldn’t differentiate in fact he can’t think about anything right now. 

 

“I don’t have anywhere to go...I...I don’t have a family anymore”

 

“Silly, you still have me, hyung. I’ll bring you to my place” Sehun says softly, giving his knees a tight squeeze before his hand went back to the wheel. 

 

They stopped at a gated house in a very rich and private neighborhood, the walls were high and the houses were apart for privacy. Sehun tapped something on his dashboard then the gate automatically opened. He drove inside and parked at the empty spot before tapping again to close the gate. 

 

“Where are we?” Kyungsoo finally asked when Sehun finally turned the engine off.

 

Sehun gave him a small smile before opening his door. “My investment. I bought a house but I still live at the dorms with my brothers, don’t tell them yet because the house isn’t finished yet but you need a place so you can stay here if you want to” the younger offered softly.

 

The house is very much finished, it has two floors and very spacious but blank, there are a couple of furniture and a lot of scattered boxes but it’s lacking a lot. “I’m the one buying everything because I want this house to be me. Don’t worry, I finished fixing my bedroom, bathroom and the kitchen. I ordered a lot of things but I don’t have time to put them together” Sehun frowned, pointing at the boxes all over the place.

 

“This house is beautiful, Hunnie”

 

Sehun beamed at him and guided him to the cream couch. “Thank you. Why don’t you take a seat, I’ll get us something to drink. You want anything in particular?” the younger asked

 

“Just water please” Kyungsoo mumbled

 

Sehun smiled at him again before disappearing. The house has an open space design and the living room has a high ceiling with a simple looking chandelier. From the couch, Kyungsoo could see the dining area and two hallways, the glass staircase is by the wall leading to the second floor where there’s a balcony that overlooks the living room

 

“My bedroom is upstairs just by the end of the hallway” Sehun says, giving Kyungsoo a cold bottle of water

 

“I’m pregnant” Kyungsoo suddenly blurted out, his chest felt lighter after he voiced it out. He didn’t expect his dinner to end that way. He and Jongin always saw eye to eye, they were always on the same page and if they aren’t, they both adjust to meet halfway but the Jongin’s words were stern and firm, Kyungsoo couldn’t wiggle to meet him halfway...

 

“O-Oh” Sehun said in surprise. He sat next to Kyungsoo and he reached out for Kyungsoo’s free hand. The older let the younger comfort him because he know he’ll break again. Sehun’s soft smile broke the wall that he tried to build earlier during the ride here. He started crying again, tears racing to spill out of his eyes. 

 

“I just wanted to say it since I first heard it. I wanted to tell Jongin...I want him to start a new life with me...I--I just” he sobs, he can’t even catch his breath, his heart is heavy again when he remembers everything that Jongin said. About making mistakes and accidents… Their babies aren’t mistakes, they’re a gift...

 

Sehun pulled him to sit on his lap to hug him tightly and Kyungsoo just feels so small with Sehun’s arms around him. He hid his face on the younger’s neck while Sehun was soothing his back. “Hyung, stop crying please this is bad for the baby” he said softly

 

“Babies, I’m having twins” Kyungsoo mumbled while Sehun just hummed before he finally asked “Jongin doesn’t know?”

 

“H--he doesn’t want to h-have kids right now…” Kyungsoo trails off, heart clenching at the thought of Jongin getting mad at him for getting pregnant. 

 

“I want you to do something for me, hyung” Sehun said before he cupped Kyungsoo’s cheek to make the older look at him.

 

Sehun holds a very strong gaze and Kyungsoo couldn’t dare look away, not when the younger looked like he was conversing with him through his eyes. 

 

“w-what”

 

“Let me tell Jongin hyung that you’re with me. For the sake of his sanity, for yours and for the babies. You just need time. Jongin hyung loves you so much, he’ll come around” Sehun says, his tone wasn’t asking anyway so Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he wanted to answer “I-I don’t know”

 

“Kyungsoo hyung”

 

“Okay” Kyungsoo agreed before pouting at the younger who just chuckled and pulled out his phone. 

  
  


-

 

Jongin is at the point of throwing something to someone in the next second or so. Minseok hyung and Luhan hyung came as soon as Jongin dropped the call, the couple kept on asking him what happened and he tried telling them, only, he can’t find the reason why Kyungsoo left him suddenly. It was an argument but arguments can be discussed...Is it because he was so firm with his words that Kyungsoo thought that he already gave up on the idea of having a family with him. 

 

His phone has been ringing for some time now but it wasn’t Kyungsoo so he didn’t bother answering it. Both Huchu and Meokmul fell asleep on his lap, they’re probably worried about him. Jongin wants to fucking cry, he loves Kyungsoo so much that he already hates himself for not bothering to look at him during their first year together and the years after that. He was late, always a step late while Kyungsoo seemed to move forward, slowly to let Jongin catch up but the thing is that Jongin always misses a step or two after catching up. 

 

The ringing stopped so Jongin looked at his phone only to see it in Minseok’s hands. “Hello?”

 

“Sehun~ah?”

 

“Yeah. He’s here”

 

“Kyungsoo?” of course his boyfriend’s name snapped him out of his thoughts, he immediately pulled the phone from Minseok’s grip, effectively rousing his daughters who jumped off the couch and went to their beds to sleep. 

 

“Hello, this is Jongin” he said, his voice sounding so dry, it must be because he hasn’t been speaking for so long..

 

“Hyung, this is Sehun. I just want to tell you that Kyungsoo hyung is with me. He’s fine, he’s tired and he fell asleep” Sehun said quietly and if Jongin just listened carefully, he can probably here Kyungsoo’s soft snores from the other line

 

“Where are you? I’m going to pick him up” Jongin said immediately

 

“Hyung, let him be for a bit. He was crying so much when he asked me to pick him up. He said he needed time to figure things out” 

 

Sehun’s voice was so calm that it fucking irked Jongin. How can he say that Jongin should just let Kyungsoo be alone.  “He can figure things out here with me!” Jongin raised his voice. He has never been a yeller but these past few days are just catching up to him and he’s so damn tired. 

 

“Can you fucking check your temper?! Did you yell at Kyungsoo hyung too?!” Sehun asked, his voice sounded like a whisper even though he was yelling. 

 

“It’s none of your fucking business. Let me get my boyfriend. Message me the address” Jongin demanded, patience running thin at Kyungsoo’s favorite little brother. 

 

He hears a door closing before Sehun answered again. “He doesn’t want to see you yet”

 

“The hell he doesn’t! He just left! I’m so fucking tired right now Sehun, I don’t need this, I just want him here!” he demands, wanting to curse at everyone.

 

“Look, Jongin~ssi, I’m at the edge of my patience and the only reason why I called you is that I convinced Kyungsoo hyung to let me do so. So if you don’t pull your head out of your ass and pull yourself together, I won’t even be surprised if he decides to leave you for good” Sehun says firmly and it was like he just slapped Jongin  “You don’t know anything about me, about us” the actor weakly replied

 

“I know more than you and that says enough, hyung” Sehun says before he hung up, not allowing Jongin to say anything. 

 

Jongin turned to look at Minseok hyung who was standing next to Luhan hyung, watching him with matching worried expressions. “Is he okay?” Luhan asked, breaking the staring contest

 

“He asked Sehun to pick him up. I need to know where Sehun is. I’ll bring Kyungsoo home” Jongin says hurriedly, thinking about where he placed his car keys.

 

Minseok grabbed his arm to stop him for a bit, the older squeezed his arm gently before asking “Jongin, what did Sehun say?” he asked

 

“That Kyungsoo doesn’t want to see me” 

 

“Then maybe we should respect that” Minseok says softly

 

“What the fuck do you know!” Jongin said, pushing Minseok back both their eyes widened. An apology was already at the tip of his tongues but Luhan was immediately there, putting himself between him and Minseok.  Luhan shoved his forefinger on Jongin’s chest, glaring at the younger too while he’s at it. 

 

“What we’re not going to do here is shout at my husband. Look here Kim Jongin, I know he’s your cousin but he has done more for you than he did for himself so don’t fucking raise your voice at him when he’s just trying to help you” Luhan said as a warning

 

“Lu” Minseok called, pulling his husband away but Luhan just smirked at Jongin. 

 

“You know what? Kyungsoo is just right that he left you. Look at you Kim Jongin. What happened to the man Kyungsoo loved? Korean media and the entertainment industry got to you, you said you’re protecting Kyungsoo but aren’t you just protecting yourself? He already came out and people acknowledged him, he went through all the backlash without backing down. He did that for himself and for you. Now tell me, what the fuck did you do for Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo always waited for your attention, never demanding because he always thought that he doesn’t deserve a God like you” Luhan scoffed, disgust and disappointment strongly reflected in his pretty face.

 

“Luhan stop it” Minseok said, pulling Luhan away from Jongin but the other stood there firmly, staring down Jongin, not even scared that the younger is taller and more muscular than him. 

 

“You don’t deserve Kyungsoo, you never did. If you’re only holding on to this relationship because Kyungsoo’s been around you for so long, I suggest you break up now. That’s not love. Kyungsoo is not your possession, think about that hard and long”

 

Luhan grabbed Minseok’s hand and they both headed out of the place, leaving Jongin alone with his thoughts again. 

 

\--

 

Jongin worked like a robot for the next few weeks, he worked endlessly just to get Kyungsoo out of his mind. He didn’t want to drink because he didn’t want to make any unforgivable mistakes that may just convince Kyungsoo to finally walk away from him. 

 

Sleep doesn’t come to him easily, he always remembers Sehun’s words and Luhan hyung words too. They’re both right. Kyungsoo has never asked for much, he only took what Jongin gave and maybe that’s why Jongin was surprised when Kyungsoo left him. He was so used to getting the last word, so used to easy arguments but now that he thinks about it, all of it, it was only Kyungsoo who adjusted, it was Kyungsoo who moved here with him without questions, it was Kyungsoo who accepted him even though he didn’t deserve Kyungsoo’s acceptance. The younger only loved him and trusted him...Jongin didn’t even notice that he was taking and taking from Kyungsoo not only because Kyungsoo willingly gave but because he was so used to it.

 

“Kai~ssi...the radio show will start in a few. You can go inside the booth now”

 

Kyungsoo’s been staying with Sehun for 2 months already and even Yixing had no idea where Sehun was keeping Kyungsoo. They’ve met a few times at the agency but Sehun always ignored him or sometimes when he’s in a good mood, he talks about how Kyungsoo is okay and resting peacefully. It makes Jongin’s heart hurt that he can’t see his boyfriend but then again he deserves this for not looking at his boyfriend when they were husbands before. 

 

“Wow, that’s a beautiful song. Right, Kai~ssi?” the host asked to get his attention. Kyungsoo’s For Life played and all that Jongin could think about was their softest nights where he the younger would cuddle and hug him tightly before humming the English version of the song, reminding Jongin how much he loves him. 

 

“Of course” Jongin answered

 

“D.O.~ssi is your close friend right? It’s a pity that he went into a hiatus. He’s at his peak, people are concerned about his health too. Do you know anything about his hiatus?” the question made Jongin’s heart hurt, he doesn’t know why but he feels like his throat is closing up and that he needs air, he needs Kyungsoo. 

 

“He’s my boyfriend” he suddenly blurts out, ignoring the collective gasp from the people outside the booth, even Minseok looked so shocked that he was already motioning for a break. 

 

“Huh?” the host asked again, his smile faltering but Jongin just looked at him and smiled softly. “Kyungsoo, he’s my boyfriend”

 

“O-Oh. You heard it here first! Let’s have a short break after that huge revelation, here’s EXO’s Love Me Right” the host said before signaling to cut their microphones. Jongin stood up and bowed at the host, apologizing as well before he went out of the both and walked faster than he could. 

 

His heart is hammering out of his chest, he walked out of the studio and the building, there were fans waiting outside and media too but Jongin just continued to walk out to the street. Before he could go further a car stopped right next to him. 

 

“Get in, you stupid fuck” Luhan muttered

 

He hoped in the car before the cameras and people surrounded the car. Luhan told his driver to move and lose anyone who will try to follow him. “Minseok says that your agency  is planning to release you for breaking the agreement. They want to talk to you to persuade you on retracting the statement that you gave” the older explained 

 

Jongin cradled his face with his hands, he kept on rubbing his eyes because it fucking hurts, everything hurts, he can’t do this anymore. He can’t go home anymore. He’s always expecting that Kyungsoo would run and welcome him home but there’s no one there, even Huchu and Meokmul felt the emptiness in their house.. “Hyung...I want Kyungsoo. I just...I don’t want anything else”

 

“Jongin this is your career” Luhan reminded him. 

 

“I don’t care! Kyungsoo is the only one who stood by me through it all, it’s pointless to have everything without him!” he knows that Luhan would probably hit him from shouting but the older didn’t. 

 

Jongin didn’t even know that he was crying until Luhan tossed a handkerchief at him. “Dry your tears you look ugly”

 

There are media scattered all over the agency, both front and back entrance that the guard almost didn’t let Luhan’s car passed but when he saw Jongin, he let them come through before pushing the media out again. 

 

“Minseok is not at all happy with this but you know that he’s right behind you so I am, by default, also right behind you whatever you decide on” Luhan said before opening the door to the conference room where the heads are. 

 

 

Luhan stood up after he sees the door opened, Jongin looked far too calm for someone who was just threatened to be kicked out. “What happened?” he asked because Minseok would never forgive him if he didn’t. 

 

Jongin gave him a small smile and pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry hyung, for being such an asshole”

 

“What happened?”

 

“They asked me to pick between Kyungsoo and my career. I told them to fuck themselves, I don’t need them but I need Kyungsoo” 

 

“I’m so proud of you” Luhan said, patting his back before pulling away. 

 

“Hyung”

 

“Sehun” Jongin greeted the tall man who’s standing near them, his expression looked softer than the usual glare he gives Jongin. 

 

Something shiny flew towards Jongin, he caught it before it hit his forehead, confused on why the younger threw him a car key “My car is at the basement, my GPS is programmed to where he is. Just...please...let him talk first” the younger said softly

 

“I promise” he said quietly. 

 

Kyungsoo has spent all his life listening to Jongin, now it’s time for Jongin to hear out his boyfriend. Whatever it may be, he’ll be the one to adjust this time. 

 

\--

 

You know that feeling when everything around you is falling apart but you don’t fucking care because for once, in your life, there’s something right and you’ll do anything to just let it stay that way? That’s what he’s feeling right now, he didn’t even know he arrived at his destination, barely remembering driving through here if not for the stop lights that he passed by. His heart is ready to rip out of his chest, he doesn’t know what he’ll say or do when he sees Kyungsoo.

 

He entered the passcode that Sehun gave him and walked inside the house, the house looked new but it has furnitures, some half made, the others are carelessly scattered around. Jongin sees Kyungsoo’s head first, his hair is now as black as the table that he’s assembling, small screwdriver in his hand and he’s humming a soft tune. 

 

“Sehunnie you’r--Jongin..”

 

“Soo”

 

Jongin could see the hesitation in Kyungsoo’s eyes, like he wanted to run away if Jongin moves but the table was keeping him from moving. “W-what are you doing here?”

 

Kyungsoo’s voice knocked the air out of Jongin’s lungs, his knees buckled and he had to hold onto the wall to support his weight. His heart feels so full now that he sees his boyfriend, they weren’t moving, eyes locked in each other’s pair. Jongin still thinks Kyungsoo’s the most beautiful human being. He’s glowing, a little more and Jongin would believe that his boyfriend is indeed an angel. 

 

“Soo. I have...I...want nothing more than you. I...if you want kids now, let’s have them. I’m sorry for saying hurtful words, you didn’t deserve any of them. Kyungsoo, I’m nothing without you, baby, please take me back” he trips over his words just like his heart skips a beat everytime Kyungsoo meets his eyes

 

The younger moved a little making the table shift on top of him. He slightly pushed it away, reaching for Jongin. “J-jongin...don’t cry” he said softly.

 

Jongin’s feet brought him straight to Kyungsoo, he knelt in front of his boyfriend and took his hand encasing them in his big hands. He pressed a long kiss on their hands, letting his tears drop on their hands. “I don’t want this life without you. I’d rather leave everything just to be with you” Jongin stated, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand

 

Kyungsoo reached with his free hand to cup Jongin’s cheek, the older leaned to the touch, relishing on Kyungsoo’s warmth. He missed him so much. “Please don’t say that” the younger said

 

“Soo. I’m begging you, please, take me back. I miss you. our daughters miss you so much that they’re starting to hate me” Jongin pouts to intensify his point. His heart swelled when Kyungsoo smiled at him softly. “Silly, that won’t happen” he answered lightly

 

“Can you help me up?” he asked and Jongin stood up carefully without removing his hands from Kyungsoo. He gently helped up the younger who stood straight. Kyungsoo was wearing gray shirt that’s a loose on Kyungsoo but Jongin could clearly see a bump on his stomach. 

 

“Y-what..”

 

Kyungsoo looked down again and Jongin hated it. He wished that Kyungsoo would never lower his eyes at him. He doesn’t deserve it, they’re equals, Kyungsoo should never feel little. “I’m sorry for keeping this from you….I just..You said you didn’t want to have kids so I thought, I should...I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t want to let go of them even though I love you” Kyungsoo said softly, he was gently tugging on his hand as if he wanted to run away from Jongin again. 

 

Jongin understood the implications of Kyungsoo’s words, his eyes widened and his heart panicked. He… Would...Never… “Fuck. Kyungsoo. I would never ask you to do that. Kyungsoo. I want you and our family. I know everything I say now is just a sad excuse for being an asshole that night but Soo, I...I want this, I want us. I’m ready for everything and anything with you” he said clearly to avoid any misunderstandings.

 

Kyungsoo looked up, cute round eyes peeking through long lashes before his full face came into view. “Are you sure?” he asks and Jongin could hear the hesitation in the younger’s voice.

 

“Of course...C-Can I touch?” Jongin asks because he really wants to reach out and touch the very noticeable bump. Kyungsoo smiled softly and brought their linked hands to hover on top to his stomach. “Yes” he answers before allowing Jongin to feel his bump. 

 

It was warm, Kyungsoo’s stomach was so warm that jongin could feel it radiating the heat to his hands..but maybe that’s just only him. He’s really happy. They made this together. “How far…” he asked, trying to remember the last time they made love.

 

Kyungsoo wiped Jongin’s cheeks again and he honestly doesn’t know why he keeps on crying. “Just passed 3 months already…” the younger answered softly as if he was scared to tell Jongin. 

 

Jongin mentally calculated everything, realizing that Kyungsoo probably already knew about it during their dinner. He should’ve listened… “I’m so sorry Kyungsoo” his voice breaks

 

“No, please don’t say sorry” Kyungsoo says before hugging him tightly. He was scared for their baby but he missed Kyungsoo who fit perfectly in his arms, the younger smells like sweet honey and vanilla, he’s so soft and so warm. Jongin placed a long kiss on top of the younger’s head. 

 

“I should be sorry and I am, for everything. For not being to look at you during our marriage, for learning to late, for asking a lot, for being so selfish, I’m so sorry. I’ll be a better man for you, for our baby” Jongin says quietly then he feels it, he felt Kyungsoo shaking and sniffling so he pulled him tighter. 

 

“Babies” the younger’s voice was muffled by Jongin’s shirt that he questioned if he heard right. “What?”

 

Kyungsoo moved away a little, looking up to meet his gaze. “We’re having twins” he says, smiling with Jongin’s favorite heart shaped smile.

 

He bent down to kiss Kyungsoo’s lips softly “I’m so happy, Soo. I love you so much” he said before peppering the younger’s face with kisses, making him giggle. 

 

“I..Kyungsoo” Jongin muttered when they pulled away. 

 

The younger had a bright smile on his face, he looks so beautiful like this and Jongin knows that he’s beyond whipped. “I probably ended my career here in Korea earlier and I messed up the sequence of our relationship and I am still learning how to adjust but if you want..” Jongin trails off before he bends down in one knee, pulling the box of rings that he’s been carrying since they divorced, because in his heart it would only be Kyungsoo, with or without the contract. 

 

“If you would still have me, will you marry me?” he asks, showing the matching rings to Kyungsoo

 

Kyungsoo sobbed even more, kneeling to level himself with Jongin. “You won’t change your mind and have divorce papers ready again?” he teased, wiping his tears away. 

 

“I won’t. I’m all yours” Jongin assured him. 

 

“Can we get married tomorrow?” the younger asks again, cupping Jongin’s cheeks. “Of course. Whenever, wherever and whatever you want” the older answered, he’d rather walk next to Kyungsoo than let him walk first again. He won’t ever make that mistake again. This time, they’ll do everything together at the same pace.

 

“Then yes, Kim Jongin, I’ll marry you” Kyungsoo says softly before pulling him for a kiss. 

  
-

 

“Why do you want to get married tomorrow?” Jongin asked to break the silence, it wasn’t awkward but they’re on the way to the airport and the road is too long, he wants to know everything that happened to Kyungsoo for the past two months. 

 

“I want to be able to wear my suit properly. Why did you say that you probably ended your career?” Kyungsoo asked back making Jongin chuckle, it reminds him of that time where Kyungsoo decided to play twenty questions since it’s their first date. 

 

“Ah. You didn’t watch the news? I told everyone that you’re my boyfriend and they won’t be happy when they hear that I stole you to marry you the next day but I don’t care. You’re the only one that matters” Jongin answered.

 

Kyungsoo looked away to hide his red face but his ears gave him away. He cleared his throat and stared at the window. “Where’s Huchu and Meokmul?” he asked, changing the topic. 

 

“Luhan hyung and Minseok hyung are bringing them”

 

“I missed them so much that I cried a lot” Kyungsoo admits, pouting as he remembers those sleepless nights.

 

“They missed you too. They always sleep on your side of the bed. I haven’t even changed the sheets because I didn’t want your scent to disappear. I slept on the couch with you pillow” Jongin admits as well, he’s not very vocal with his feelings so he’s learning now with Kyungsoo. He wants to do this right...

 

“You’ll break your back!” Kyungsoo said, hitting Jongin’s arm lightly and all Jongin could think is how his fiance is so cute. 

 

“I won’t do it again if you promise to come home with me” Jongin said with a smile, he could feel Kyungsoo stare at him “Actually..” the younger trailed off

 

“What? Don’t leave me please.” Jongin hurriedly said, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand to secure, even though they’re in a moving car.

 

Kyungsoo moved Jongin’s face to focus on the road while he kept their hands intertwined. “I was thinking that we should move… there’s a newly built house in that neighborhood but they’re selling it since the family couldn’t afford to finish the whole place” he suggests hesitantly

 

“I’ll have someone secure that land, baby” Jongin said at once. 

 

“Jongin, think about it first” the younger whined, pinching Jongin’s hand gently.

 

“You already saw it and if you love it, that’s enough for me. I don’t need a lot, baby.  You’re my home, Soo.”

 

\--

 

“Kyungsoo!!! I want to yell at you for running away but that would come later, for now, let’s go” Luhan said, hugging Kyungsoo tightly before Jongin stepped up to wrap his arm around his boyfriend’s waist again. 

 

“Where?” Kyungsoo asked in confusion...

 

“My private jet is here, let’s run away, kids” Luhan said lightly before motioning them to follow him quickly. 

 

Luhan led them to a VIP area before they stepped out of the airport, there was a red and white colored jet waiting for them. Jongin let Kyungsoo climb the stairs first while he carried the younger’s luggage and giving him space in case the younger stumbles.

 

“Congratulations!” everyone greeted them

 

Both Kyungsoo and Jongin were confused to see all the EXO members sitting side by side, Kris is sitting next to Tao while Minseok just placed the luggage on the bin before taking a seat. The both took a seat and strapped themselves to the chair, Huchu and Meokmul are inside their doggie bags, carefully strapped on the seat across the couple. 

 

“What is happening?” Kyungsoo asked in confusion

 

Baekhyun smiled at him “Oh. We’re all jobless at the moment, our contract are expiring in a week so we’re cashing in our well deserved vacation leaves and we’re not planning to re-new our contracts” he explained lightly, Yixing chuckled softly and kiss Baekhyun’s cheek. 

 

Luhan waived his hand after the door closed “No worries, children. Minnie and I here are revealing our agency next year. We’ll sign you all” he said, winking at them before plopping down on his husband’s lap. Minseok moved him to the side to strap him to his seat. 

 

“I’m so happy” Kyungsoo said softly, leaning his head on Jongin’s shoulder.

 

Jongin leaned his head on Kyungsoo’s before joining their hands together. “I’m happy too, Soo”

 

** Happy is an understatement, Jongin feels more than complete with Kyungsoo next to him. He's willing to learn and change, he's willing to take it one day at a time together, with Kyungsoo and their children.  **

 

 

 

**ARTICLE: D.O. AND KIM KAI IN A RELATIONSHIP**

**[+2291 -191]**

**ARTICLE: ACTOR KIM KAI, LEFT HIS AGENCY. AGENCY SAID THEY PARTED UNDER GOOD TERMS**

**[+91 -411]**

**ARTICLE: EXO, D.O., KAI, MANAGERS AND FRIENDS SEEN IN BALI**

**[+1408 -4]**

**ARTICLE: D.O. AND KAI GOT MARRIED IN BALI WITH FRIENDS AND FAMILY**

**[+2930]**

**ARTICLE: EXO DOESN’T RENEW CONTRACT**

**[+1114]**

**ARTICLE: HEIR OF HAN ENTERTAINMENT, LU HAN OPENS UP HIS OWN AGENCY NAMED AFTER HIM AND HIS HUSBAND**

**[+791 -11]**

**ARTICLE: MKLH ENTERTAINMENT SIGNS EXO, D.O. AND KIM KAI.**

**[+920 -213]**

 

**THE END**

 

\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!!! I'LL WORK HARDER!~~ <3


End file.
